


Aspect

by Everlasting53



Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Aldmeri Dominion, Angst, Betrayal, College of Winterhold - Freeform, Dark Brotherhood (kind of), Dawnguard DLC, Dawnstar - Freeform, Dovahzul, Dragon Aspect will be altered slightly, Dragon Priests - Freeform, Dragonborn DLC, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Empire's side of the story, F/M, Falkreath, Family Issues, Forsworn, Gelebor and Durnehviir deserve better, Hearthfire DLC, High Hrothgar, Hjaalmarch, House Redoran, Imperial Legion, Implied/Referenced Torture, Jorrvaskr, Markarth, Meditation, Mental Breakdown, Mental Health Issues, Morthal, Nordic/Imperial Dragonborn, Original Male Characters are your half brothers, Past Abuse, Past Child Abuse, Penitus Oculatus - Freeform, Psychological Torture, Raven Rock, Riften, Skaal Village, Skyrim - Freeform, Skyrim Civil War, Solitude, Solstheim, Stormcloaks, Stubborn Dragonborns, Talos - Freeform, Tel Mithryn, Thalmor, Thalmor's side of the story, The Coloured Rooms, The Companions - Freeform, The Dawnguard - Freeform, The Skaal - Freeform, The White Gold Concordat, Thieves Guild, Whiterun, Why the fuck is Miraak so hard to write?, Windhelm, Winterhold, apocrypha
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-01
Updated: 2020-03-05
Packaged: 2021-01-16 09:36:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 8
Words: 73,894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21268910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Everlasting53/pseuds/Everlasting53
Summary: “So, you have slain Alduin...Well done. I could have slain him myself, back when I walked the earth, but I chose a different path.” Miraak told you and you held back your urge to roll your eyes at his arrogance.“Then why didn’t you? I’m not oblivious, I can feel the power you have, the soul of a dovah underneath your skin. You’re powerful, so why?” You asked as he sighed in response as he let go of your face.“They wanted to use me to deal with Alduin - Hakon and the rest. I chose otherwise. Do you seriously believe that they would let me live if I had done what they wanted? I would become a bigger threat to them than Alduin was.” Miraak explained, you were pretty sure that was his arrogance speaking again, but you could at least understand where he was coming from. He would definitely become a threat in people’s eyes.“Have you not become dangerous to those around you, Dragonborn?” Miraak asked as you could feel an ever-slight tone of smugness to his words. He wasn’t exactly wrong in that regard.





	1. Krongrah Ahrk Jur

It was quite rare when Miraak saw the benefits of being trapped in Apocrypha. Watching as the world moved on without him. Watching as the world forgets that he was the one who started the Dragon War. They only remembered him when it was convenient to tell so, and even then, he was always painted as evil.

Miraak had lost count of how many years it had been since he was “rescued” by Hermaeus Mora. He’d have to guess it would be in the thousands by now. But he may have been one of the first to notice Alduin’s return to Tamriel, other than the poor souls who were at Helgan. Looking back at it he should have paid a little more attention to who was there. Because not long after the woman known as (Y/N) became the next Dragonborn. Hermaeus Mora had informed him that he sent out a few of Miraak’s followers to ‘investigate’ who this new Dragonborn was. Miraak knew what this really meant. He sent some of Miraak’s servants to try and kill her, which of course they failed miserably.

This (Y/N) was both frustrating and entertaining to watch from the daedric realm he was trapped in. Frustrating because he only saw glimpses of what she was doing from time to time. Most likely Hermaeus Mora’s doing so he couldn’t spend most of his time watching over this free Dragonborn. But surprisingly one of Miraak’s servants had created a ‘report’ of some kind about (Y/N) and the two men that she was in the company of sometimes. Even more surprisingly Hermaeus Mora allowed him to have it. Miraak lingered around the summit of Apocrypha as he read the report.

_Name: Imeigion Mede _

_Class: Mage/Thief _

_Race: Altmer and Imperial _

_Age: Unknown but is the middle child of his siblings. _

_Siblings: Ineigion Mede (Younger Brother) (Y/N) Mede (Older Half-Sister) _

_Sex: Male _

_Height: 182 cm _

_Weight: 59 kg _

_Eyes: Previously Green now bright Orange because of his Vampirism _

_Hair: Long Sandy blonde _

_Skin: Light and very pale with a slight golden tint if spent long enough in the sun._

_Resides: Riften and Winterhold _

_Hails From: Cyrodiil _

_Occupation: Arch Mage of the College of Winterhold. Thane of Winterhold and Riften. Also rumoured to be the Guild Master of the Thieves Guild. Imperial Highness/Prince of the Empire._

_Faith: doesn’t praise or worship any of the gods but has a respect for the divine Juilanos. Is also rumoured to have a pact with the Daedric Prince Nocturnal. _

_Other Information: - _

_First born son to First Emissary of the Thalmor Elenwen. _

_First born son and second born child to Emperor Titus Mede II. _

_Was part of the Dawngaurd for a while but was removed as he was turned into a Vampire Lord by another Vampire named Serana who helped the Dawnguard take down another Vampire known as Lord Harkon, Serana’s father. The Dawnguard allowed Serana and Imeigion to live for their help with taking down Lord Harkon. _

_Is thought to carry an Elder Scroll (Sun) _

_Is rumoured to be a Nightingale _

_Has shown extreme dislike towards the Empire and Thalmor despite who his parents are. Going so far as to not allow any Thalmor into the College of Winterhold, after an unforeseen incident with a particular Thalmor agent named Ancano who nearly destroyed the College and what is left of Winterhold. _

_Is responsible for the start of rebuilding Winterhold. Possibly to try and begin a better relationship with the Jarl and his people as the new Arch Mage, as many of Winterhold’s people blame the College for the Great Collapse many years prior. _

_Is mostly seen wearing his Arch Mage robes, but also is seen wearing Vampiric clothing like the Royal Vampire Armor._

_Is exceptional with all forms of magic schools in Skyrim but is best with Restoration and Illusion magic and often duel wields magic and very rarely uses weapons. Despite not using weapons often he does have a few he holds close by. _

_The reason he became a Vampire was out of fear, during his time living in Cyrodiil he was subjected to many assassination attempts. Many of which included the poisoning of his food and drink, which is another reason he is so underweight. Him becoming a Vampire it’s become much harder to kill him as he can’t be poisoned with food as he drinks blood to survive or mainly blood potions which he makes himself. _

_Name: Ineigion Mede_

_Class: Warrior _

_Race: Altmer and Imperial _

_Age: Unknown but is the youngest of his siblings_

_Siblings: Imeigion Mede (Older Brother) (Y/N) Mede (Older Half Sister) _

_Sex: Male _

_Height: 186 cm _

_Weight: 90 kg _

_Eyes: Green _

_Hair: Styled Dark brown _

_Skin: Much like his brother but less pale_

_Resides: Whiterun _

_Hails From: Cyrodiil _

_Occupation: Harbinger of the Companions, Thane of Whiterun and Imperial Highness/Prince of the Empire._

_Faith: Doesn’t worship any of the 9 divines but is rumoured to have a pact with the Daedric Prince Hircine. _

_Other Information: - _

_Second born son to First Emissary of the Thalmor Elenwen. _

_Second born son and Third born child to Emperor Titus Mede II. _

_Was part of the Dawnguard until the defeat of Lord Harkon._

_Is thought to carry an Elder Scroll (Blood)_

_Is rumoured to be a Werewolf and is not the only one among the Companions. _

_Much like his brother has an extreme dislike for the Empire and Thalmor despite who his parents are. _

_Became Thane of Whiterun for finishing off the Dragon that attacked the Watchtower in Whiterun despite the discovery of his elder half-sister to be the Dragonborn. This was mainly due to his half-sister explaining to the Jarl of Whiterun that it was Ineigion who killed the dragon. _

_Despite his views against the Empire he remains neutral to a degree, the only reason he hasn’t been removed as Harbinger is because he never tries to force his views and opinions on any of the Companions and fulfils is role as Harbinger well enough that the rest of the Companions don’t care and protect his name if someone talks ill of him. He is loved by the Companions and is seen as an honourable warrior among more than just the Companions._

_Clan Battle-Born have a hatred of Ineigion but are unable to do anything about it as Whiterun stands as a neutral territory among the civil war. Him also being Harbinger of the Companions, Thane of Whiterun and his siblings many strong titles also seem to protect him. _

_Despite his High Elf blood and his older brother’s title as Arch Mage he doesn’t like using magic. He has only been seen using the spell ‘Healing Hands’ for people like his Companions _

_Is considered quite attractive to many women and men throughout Skyrim but never accepts any confessions or marriage proposals as he is weary of people only wanting him for his and his siblings’ titles. _

_Tends to wear the Wolf Armor and on the rare occasion wears Dragonplate Armor that he had smithed for him with the bones collected from the first dragon he killed. _

_Prefers two-handed heavy weapons and is an expert in using War Hammers and Two-Handed Axes. _

_Name: (Y/N) Mede _

_Class: All-Rounder_

_Race: Imperial and Nord_

_Age: Unknown but is the eldest of her siblings. _

_Siblings: Ineigion Mede (Youngest Half-Brother) Imeigion Mede (Younger Half-Brother) _

_Sex: Female_

_Height: (Your Height) cm _

_Weight: (Your Weight) kg _

_Eyes: (Your Eye Colour) _

_Hair: (Your Hair) _

_Skin: (Your Skin)_

_Resides: Falkreath, Hjaalmarch and The Pale_

_Hails From: Cyrodiil _

_Occupation: The Dragonborn, Vampire Hunter, Imperial Highness/Princess of the Empire, Thane of Falkreath and Hjaalmarch. _

_Faith: “Worships” Talos as she claims it gives her a blessing helping her with being the Dragonborn._

_Other Information: -_

_First Born to Emperor Titus Mede II and heir to the Ruby Throne_

_The Mother was thought to be a young Nordic woman who was sold to the Emperor as a sexual slave by a noble Dunmer. It was believed that her mother escaped when (Y/N) was around 2 years old, leaving (Y/N) in the care of her Father. A year later Imeigion was born then 3 years after that Ineigion was born. _

_Elenwen had very little to do with raising her sons. It is believed she only birthed these sons to make sure Thalmor rule and influence could and would be assured within the Empire’s Royal Family. It’s believed that (Y/N) raised her half-brothers despite her young age as the Emperor had very little to do with his children. _

_It is rumoured that Elenwen tortured (Y/N) through much of her childhood._

_(Y/N) was named heir to the Ruby throne and survived all assassination attempts from the Thalmor and The Dark Brotherhood. This only caused her hatred of them to grow and began to worship Talos in secret out of spite. _

_Like her Half-Brothers was a part of the Dawnguard and still is but has been given far more freedom to do as she wishes because of her Dragonborn status. _

_Is believed to wield Auriel’s bow along with Sunhallowed Arrows and Bloodcursed Arrows. How she obtains these Arrows is a mystery. _

_Is confirmed to hold an Elder Scroll (Dragon) _

_Is extremely protective of her younger Half-Brothers and is known to visit Whiterun, Riften and Winterhold to see them quite often. _

_Is generally an all-rounder but much prefers duel wielding and archery over everything else._

_Is believed to have the Dark Brotherhood in her pocket and killed many that resisted her. _

_Has a hatred for the Silver Blood Family but also doesn’t like the Reachmen either, finding their ways barbaric. _

_Was blamed for the murder of a man named Eltrys in Markarth and was sent to Cidhna Mine, even though she was helping him find out how his father was murdered._

_Escaped Cidhna Mine with the Forsworn’s King and the rest of Forsworn prisoners._

_It is unknown if the Dragonborn killed Thonar Silver Blood or the Forsworn did, but the Forsworn consider the Dragonborn someone of importance despite her opinion on them. So, they don’t attack her when she’s in the Reach. Although she avoids Markarth altogether even though she’s been cleared of all charges._

_Doesn’t like Maven Black-Briar, this may be due to the fact that it had been rumoured Maven had ties to the Dark Brotherhood and (Y/N) took that away from her. The fact that (Y/N)’s Half-Brother Imeigion maybe the Guild Master of the Thieves Guild would also make this rumour much more believable as it’s also thought that Maven had the Thieves Guild in her pocket._

_Was expected to side with the Imperials with the civil war going on because of her position within the Empire but hasn’t sided with them or the Stormcloaks. Claiming she hates both sides and that the only reason she’s dealt with Jarl Ulfric Stormcloak and General Tullis was so she could have a ceasefire with the war. It was later found out that the Jarl of Whiterun wouldn’t allow (Y/N) to use the Dragon capture in Dragon’s Reach if the war still continued as Whiterun stands as neutral territory among the war. The Jarl was concerned that one side would take advantage of the situation of them trapping a dragon and attempt to take over Whiterun. _

By the time this information had reached him he sensed Alduin’s presence disappear as so had the Dragonborn’s but her younger half-brothers remained it seemed. He could only guess with her presence gone she was off trying to deal with Alduin in Sovngarde. He thought it was interesting that he’d never once seen what she looked like fully. Always having her face covered with some sort of mask or hood. Then again, it’s not exactly like he could speak against it either, as he always had his face covered by his own Dragon Priest mask. This Dragonborn may be exactly what he needs to escape this horrible place, he just hoped that she made it back alive from Alduin.

Exhausted and overwhelmed would have been an understatement to explain how you felt. Coming back from the Nordic land of the dead left you utterly drained. The thought of making your way back to Whiterun almost made you feel sick. But you knew your brothers were waiting for your return and weren’t allowed past the gates of the Throat of the World. It was surprising that the Grey Beards even allowed them entry into High Hrothgar. Then again, they allowed you to have a ‘peace’ council to put a temporary hold on the civil war.

“So, it’s done. Alduin dilon. The Eldest is no more, he who came before all others, and has always been.” You looked up to see Paarthurnax land on his word wall perch as you struggled to finally stand up.

“Alduin brought this on himself.” You answered as you finally stood up fully to face the old Dragon.

“Indeed. Alduin wahlaan daanii. His doom was written when he claimed for himself the lordship that properly belongs to Bormahu – our father Akatosh. But I cannot celebrate his fall. Zu’u tiiraaz ahst ok mah. He was my brother once. The world will never be the same. Rok funta koraav. Perhaps now you have some insight into the forces that shape the vennesetiid…the currents of time. Perhaps now.” You couldn’t help the pang of guilt you felt hit you as you listen to Paarthurnax express his thoughts on what had transpired. He viewed Alduin as his elder brother. Paarthurnax had poked fun at you when he mentioned previously that both yourself and Alduin had something in common. Both of you had been the firstborn, the eldest and poked fun at you for firstborns being gifted, grasping and troublesome.

“What you’re feeling, would my own brothers feel the same if I were the one to perish?” You asked before the words truly sunk in for you and you mentally kicked yourself for asking in the first place.

“Sorry, I shouldn’t have asked such a thing.” You apologised quickly.

“It would depend on your fron, relationship, with them Dovahkiin. But I’m sure you’ll find the answer you seek when you see them again.” Paarthurnax answered and although you weren’t fluent in the Dragon Speech you knew what he meant. But it still didn’t make the guilt go away as you looked down in a form of shame.

“Don’t let guilt du hi Dovahkiin, you did what you had to. But I forget myself. So los mid fahdon. Melancholy is an easy trap for a dovah to fall into. You have won a mighty victory. Sahrot krongrah – one that will echo through all the ages of this world for those who have eyes to see. Savour your triumph, Dovahkiin. This is not the last of what you will write upon the currents of time.” You watched as he then took to the air as wind and snow nearly had you losing your already unstable footing.

“Goraan! I feel younger than I have in many an age. Many of the dovah are now scattered across keizaal. Without Alduin’s lordship, they may yet bow to the vahzen…rightness of my Thu’um.” You then watched as Paarthurnax hovered in mid-air and face you.

“But willing or no, they will hear it! Fare thee well, Dovahkiin!” You watched as the old Dovah flew away into the horizon, finally leaving the mountain he spent thousands of years upon. Only to have Odahviing land near you making you internally curse as you stumbled from his landing.

“Pruzah wundunne wah Wuth Gein. I wish the old one luck in his…quest. But I doubt many will wish to exchange Alduin’s lordship for the tyranny of Paarthurnax’s ‘Way of the Voice’. As for myself, you’ve proven your mastery twice over. Thuri, Dovahkiin. I gladly acknowledge the power of your Thu’um. Zu’u Odahviing. Call me when you have need, and I will come if I can.”

“Well since you’re here, I have a small favour to ask of you. Can you fly me to Whiterun? I’m having enough trouble standing right now. I doubt I’ll even make it the Greybeards, Alduin wasn’t an easy victory.” You explained as you stared up at red dragon.

“Rinik Pruzah Dovahkiin. But I shall not remain at Ahrolsedovah, I am certain you know why.” Odahviing replied as he allowed you to climb upon him once again.

“Fair enough.” You answered as he took off into the skies above. Odahviing mentioned when you had first ridden him that once you had seen the world from his eyes your envy of the Dovah would only increase. Well that had certainly remained true, nothing compared to flying as the Dovah.

As Odahviing landed you knew it shook the entire palace, but to make sure that Whiterun was aware of his presence Odahviing let out a massive roar and only had to wait a few moments before Jarl Balgruuf came running out with his guards and housecarl Irileth.

“Stay your weapons, hin Dovahkiin has returned. Her survival is now in your hands.” Odahviing called out as you leapt off and everyone saw how your strength had faded as you finally collapsed to the ground.

“Irileth get Farengar at once! The Dragonborn has lost to much blood!” Jarl Balgruuf yelled as he began to apply pressure to the wound you had no idea you had. You felt pathetic as you attempted to hold back a sob of pain when the pressure was applied. You then heard Odahviing stomping away as the court wizard came running in. You’re not exactly sure if you passed out from the sudden surge of healing magic or from the apparent blood loss, but you remember falling into black nothingness.

“What do you mean she’s been like this for 2 days!?” You were barely coming back to consciousness and you knew exactly who that voice belonged to. It was your youngest brother Ineigion, he lived in Whiterun and was Harbinger for the Companions.

“She needed extensive healing done Ineigion, Farengar needed to focus.” You could tell that was Balgruuf and it sounded like he was having a very difficult time getting your brother to calm himself.

“Two days you left my sister in the care of your dragon obsessed mage!? No! you should have come told me at once so Imeigion would have arrived sooner! You know Imeigion is the best healer Skyrim has!”

“We know, we’ve already sent word to the college. I suggest you calm yourself, Harbinger or not you are in the presence of the Jarl. I will not hesitate to put you down if I have to.” You heard the venom of the ever so protective Dunmer Housecarl.

“I’ll let Wuuthrad decide about that then!” You heard your youngest brother yell and you heard him pull out his weapon.

“Enough! Both of you! The Dragonborn is still in a dire state! The last thing she needs is the both of you trying kill each other!” The Jarl yelled and your heard silence for a lasting moment.

“heh, it’s not like I can do much anyway.” You answered as you weakly opened your eyes to see Ineigion rush over to your bedside. You saw all the words your brother wanted to say, yell at you for being an idiot and making him worry. But also wanting to know about your battle with Alduin, but he just couldn’t speak.

“What? Sabre-cat got your tongue?” You joked with a weak smile only to have your brother hold back tears.

“I didn’t think you’d actually come back. I was prepared for the worst. But you’re here! You’re actually alive!” Ineigion yelled and you couldn’t help but laugh lightly, it was rare when either of your brothers showed vulnerability.

“Ineigion I’ll be ok in time. But for right now I feel dreadful, I’m sure when Imeigion arrives I’ll be on my feet in no time.” You told him as he perked up slightly.

“Yes, speaking of which, when will our brother arrive here?” Ineigion asked as he glared back over at the Jarl. 

“At least by tomorrow afternoon, we sent word not long after she arrived.” Both yourself and Ineigion stayed silent for a moment then both laughed confusing the Jarl and Housecarl greatly.

“He’ll be here in a few hours then.” You sighed happily, now knowing the pain you were in wasn’t going to last much longer. Then suddenly to the surprise of everyone in the room the door burst open loudly revealing Imeigion standing in the doorway wearing his Arch Mage attire.

“A few hours you say? I was in Windhelm when I received the letter.” You couldn’t help but groan at your other brother’s tone. Confident, cocky and full of himself. Then again, he had proven himself that he was indeed the best when it came to magic. The second born son to Emperor Titus Mede II and also Arch Mage of the College of Winterhold. Best Healer in Skyrim and possibly Tamriel and was currently rebuilding Winterhold.

“Oh, don’t groan at me like that, after all I’m the one who’s going to get you back up on your feet again. Only for you to get hurt again.” Imeigion stated as he strutted over to everyone.

“Who else is going to deal with the Dragons? The Blades? Ha! I don’t think so.” You replied as you felt your brother’s magic work wonders.

“Dragonborn, if you wouldn’t mind me asking something? That woman, Delphine, she held you back after the peace council. Whatever she said to you still has you extremely upset. What exactly did she say to you?” Jarl Balgruuf asked and you hesitated, you had only told your brothers about Paarthurnax. You trusted your brothers, and it wasn’t like you didn’t trust the Jarl either. You had Ineigion help you sit up in the bed while Imeigion continued performing his healing magic.

“You have to realise that once I tell you, you are to never speak about this to anyone but us. This is very dangerous information. If this information was to leak to the public it would ruin the Grey Beards and myself.” You warned as you stared up at the Jarl, and you saw him gulp slightly.

“This goes for you too Irileth, I’m trusting the both of you with extremely dangerous information. I trust you’ll keep it between us.” You warned as the Dunmer merely nodded only to have Ineigion clear his throat.

“Can I suggest we do something before you tell them?” Ineigion asked as you looked up at your youngest brother.

“We tell them all of this some place safer; we need to make certain that nobody is listening in on this.” Ineigion stated only to have Imeigion laugh.

“Finally, the dumb brute of the family says something intelligent.” Imeigion laughed only to have Ineigion punch his arm.

“Punch each other after I’m fully healed please.” You grumbled as you felt Imeigion’s magic stumble, after a while of awkward silence you were healed enough to walk and not be in pain.

“Alright I’ll tell you everything, follow me please.” You instructed as everyone obeyed and followed you outside to Dragon’s Reach balcony. 

“Laas Yah Nir.” You whispered your Aura Whisper shout to make sure nobody else was around as Imeigion rolled his eyes at you.

“Alright nobody is around, you wanted to know what Delphine said to me correct?” You asked, giving the Jarl and Housecarl one last chance to back out.

“Yes Dragonborn.” Balgruuf answered determined with his answer.

“Delphine is one of the last surviving members of the Blades, along with Esbern. She told me I had to kill the leader of the Greybeards. If I didn’t then I was against them and they wouldn’t help me anymore.” You explained hatefully as you folded your arms.

“She seriously said that to you?” You laughed bitterly as you saw the shock in Balgruuf’s eyes, you often forgot that most of the Nords had this insane respect for the Greybeards.

“Well, if you want to get technical there is a reason, they want him dead. But it’s a ridiculously stupid reason nonetheless.” Imeigion pointed out as everyone watched your bitterness turn into anger.

“The reason they want him dead is because he’s a Dragon. He was Alduin’s lieutenant when the Dragon Cult was still a thing.” Ineigion stated as all 3 of you watched the Jarl process this information.

“The Leader of the Greybeards is a dragon and is Alduin’s Lieutenant!?” You were pretty sure you saw and heard fear more than anything else in his tone.

“**Was** his lieutenant. This Dragon is the very same Dragon that taught the Nord heroes how to use the Thu’um during the Dragon War. When Kyne gifted mortals the ability to use the Thu’um she instructed this Dragon to teach them. This Dragon is Paarthurnax, he’s been teaching the Way of The Voice for thousands of years now.” You explained as you looked up at the sky.

“He ended up betraying Alduin and he’s been nothing but helpful during this whole ordeal. He was the one who showed me how to use the Elder Scroll to learn the Dragonrend shout. He was also the one who came up with the idea of trapping a dragon here. He even fought alongside me when I faced off against Alduin the first time.” You continued to explain as you looked back at Balgruuf and Irileth.

“Yes, he may be a Dragon, but the Blades refuse to accept what Paarthurnax has done for all of us. None of us would be alive if it wasn’t for Paarthurnax yet they wanted (Y/N) to kill him after he finished helping her.” Imeigion backed you up when doubt spread across Irileth and Balgruuf’s features.

“And Paarthurnax never once tried to use me, which is something exceedingly rare in my position.” You growled that last part and Balgruuf features turned from doubt to sympathy. Everyone in Skyrim and even Tamriel knew that the heir to the Ruby Throne was Dragonborn. Balgruuf himself had used you and your brothers, even if it was to protect his own people.

“The Blades are supposed to serve and protect the Dragonborn. What they don’t realise is that (Y/N) doesn’t need them to protect her and they haven’t served her at all. Like she said they’ve just used her this entire time. Them telling her she had to kill Paarthurnax was just the final nail in the coffin.” Ineigion finally added.

“Now, I’m trusting that this information will stay between us and only us?” You asked, Irileth merely nodded and you looked over at the Jarl.

“You have my word Dragonborn, I won’t tell another soul.” Balgruuf promised making yourself and your brothers smile.

“Thank you Jarl Balgruuf, now I’m assuming you want to hear all about my battle with Alduin?” You asked as you saw everyone’s eyes light up.

“How about we all head over to Jorrvaskr, I’m sure the Companions would also love to hear about this.” Ineigion suggested, you tried to talk him out of it but you ended up being practically dragged out of Dragon’s Reach down to the famous Mead Hall.

It’s not as though you hated the Companions, far from it. They were good people and your youngest brother was their leader, chosen by Kodlak Whitemane himself. They didn’t care that Ineigion was of Royal Blood and half Altmer. They took a little time to come around to Imeigion, but if Imeigion was anything it was persuasive. And he held his mead better than most of the Nords anyway and actually knew how to make it. Although you had to wonder if it was only because he was a Vampire that he could hold it so well, after all food and drink had almost no effect on him anyway. But when it came to you? Once they found out you were Dragonborn many of them wanted you to prove yourself. But as you told your stories of your battle in Sovngarde the majority of them lost their shit.

Eventually you somehow managed to get away from the literal party in your honour and step outside for some much-needed fresh air. Parties and drunken rabble really weren’t your scene, but you endured simply because of how happy it seemed to make everyone. But you could only take repeating the story of your battle so many times. You sat down on the steps outside in the training area and sighed as you looked up at the starry night sky.

“Too much for you Dragonborn?” You looked over your shoulder to see Vilkas making his way over to you.

“Revelling in the glory of my battles isn’t for me, it may seem shocking considering my position but I don’t like being the centre of attention.” You answered as he came down and sat next to you.

“I’m not sure if anyone’s asked you this yet, but are you ok?” Vilkas asked and you couldn’t help the humourless laugh that escaped your lips.

“No, not really. Do you know what it’s like watching Alduin devour the spirts of the fallen through a mist they can’t escape? When Shor’s Hall was so close? I tried leading them through the mist but so many of them were taken by Alduin.” You admitted with a shaky voice as you looked back up at the night sky.

“Forgive me for asking this, but do you know of Kodlak’s fate?” Vilkas asked and you heard the sorrow and fear in his tone of voice. But the smile you gave him eased his pained features and gave him some hope.

“He was caught in Alduin’s mist like many others. He was the one to convince me to stop trying to lead everyone to Shor’s Hall and deal with Alduin first. He made it out of Alduin’s grasp, he’ll forever remain in Sovngarde. I’m sure he’ll be waiting for you and Farkas when your time comes.” You informed Vilkas who stayed silent for a moment until you continued.

“Ineigion told me of what you had done to cure Kodlak, even beyond death. I’m not telling you what you want to just hear. What you did for him wasn’t in vain, you’ll see him again when your time comes. I can promise you that.” You assured him and you were sure he was about to burst into tears. But instead he brought you into a strong embrace as he tried to level his breathing.

“Thank you Dragonborn, you’ve brought more than honour to all of us. I…I’m sure you’ll make a far mightier ruler than Tiber Septim himself.” Vilkas thanked you and his final words brought a genuine smile to your face. So many people had questioned what kind of Empress you’d be, many thinking that you’ll be yet another Thalmor puppet. It was words like this that you needed to hear.

“Thank you Vilkas, I’ll try my damn hardest to be a worthy Empress.” You replied as he finally let go of you.

“Now, we’ll have to get back to that drunken rabble before they realise that you’re missing.” Vilkas stated making you groan as he offered his hand. Once you took it, he pulled you up and led you back into the loud and crowded mead hall. 

Maybe it was because you’d been out cold for about 2 days before hand, but you couldn’t sleep at all. The majority of Whiterun had come to party at Jorrvaskr, so the majority were hung over. But you wandered the pretty much empty and quiet streets of Whiterun. Yet despite how quiet Whiterun was you knew you were being followed and watched. You sighed and made your way to Breezehome, the small house that Ineigion owned. You then made your way behind it and waited for a moment and sighed again.

“I know you’re here Commander Maro.” You stated in an annoyed tone. By the gods you knew the man was just doing his job but it didn’t make it any less frustrating. A few seconds later the Commander came around the side of the house and stood in front of you.

“I’ve saved Tamriel from being controlled by the Volkihar Clan who wanted to permanently block out the sun and have Vampires rule everything. I also saved Tamriel again from being destroyed by Alduin the World-Eater. Oh, and I also have the Dark Brotherhood under my control. Haven’t I done enough for you people?” You asked in a very angry and tired tone, you often questioned why you bothered to help these people. Only a small amount of people, were truly grateful for everything you’ve done for them.

“Please don’t mistake my being here to demand more of you your majesty. But I have to warn you, news of your return does mean Alduin is destroyed but it also means that the war will continue once Ulfric and General Tullis know.” You could tell of the worry in the man’s voice.

“I’ll see if I can speak with both of them again and this time hopefully not rely on the Greybeards help. But I have to ask, what of those Cultist claiming I was a false Dragonborn? Anything you’ve found will help.” You asked, you remember returning from the summons of the Greybeards only to be attacked by some very strange Dunmer cultist. You didn’t think much of the note you found on one of them but took it to Commander Maro at Dragons Bridge anyway. He’d been looking into the matter for you. In fact, he’d dedicated most of his time to it after you’d brought the Dark Brotherhood under your control.

“As you know, the note they had claimed that they were from Solstheim. Well I’ve finally received word back from Councillor Lleril Morvayn. He says something strange has been going on there for a while now. Strange buildings are slowly being built around the All-Maker stones. And a large Temple has appeared around what they called the Tree Stone. Apparently, these stones are sacred to the small off shoot tribe of Nords who live in the north-west part of the Island.” Commander Maro informed you.

“And let me guess, the Empire is busy with the war to help these Dunmer people?” You asked with a smug raised brow, you already knew that was the case and watched as Maro sighed.

“Solstheim is firmly under House Redoran’s control, the Empire doesn’t have any control of Morrowwind anymore.” Commander Maro justified making you scoff.

“Well, I suppose I’ve put this off long enough. I’ll be making my way to Solstheim.” You told him simply and the look of shock he gave you was almost funny. 

“With all due respect your highness, I don’t think that’s a wise choice. These Dunmer hate the Empire.” Maro reasoned which you responded with a forced smile first making him gulp.

“And what better chance to start to repair that relationship with me? The next in line for the Ruby Throne. Besides if there truly is another Dragonborn out there I can’t ignore it anymore. This is more important that some sideshow war.” You added hatefully, you knew once this war was over the second war with the Dominion was going to happen.

“Besides, my father isn’t going to last much longer. I need to sort out this Dragonborn nonsense and fix Skyrim before the next true war begins.” You added having Commander Maro give you a look of understanding.

“As you wish your majesty, I shall inform the Emperor of what your plans are.” Commander Maro told you making you groan in response.

“Fine, but tell him not to interfere with what I’m doing. This has a lot more to do than the Empire repairing relations with Morrowwind. Make sure to inform him that this is a Dragonborn issue first and foremost.” You reminded Maro, the last thing you needed was your father getting involved in this.

“I’ll make sure it’s done, and if it hasn’t been made clear, thank you for saving all of us your grace.” Commander Maro replied as your stern features softened slightly.

“I did what I had to Maro, nothing more.” You told him as he nodded in response, bowed and turned to leave.

“It’s funny you think you’ll be leaving Skyrim without us.” Your softened featured turned into an unimpressed and annoyed pout as you turned to face Ineigion leaning against his Breezehome.

“Can I assume you’ve been here the whole time?” You asked and he nodded in response.

“I know the other reason you want to find this other supposed Dragonborn. You don’t want the Blades to find out about this either.” Ineigion stated and you had to admit he was correct.

“Although I doubt Ulfric is going to be very happy about us waltzing into his city. We already know he isn’t exactly thrilled about Imeigion being around Eastmarch all the time.” Ineigion reminded you making you sigh.

“I know, he wasn’t exactly happy when I walked into his palace, then finding out I was the Dragonborn? I’m surprised he didn’t try and shout me out of his city.” You laughed remembering when you asked him to come to the peace council.

“That’s because he’s not stupid enough to attack the heirs of the Empire. Why do you think I’ve gotten away with living around in Stormcloak territory?” The both of you turned to see Imeigion walking over to you, this time in his Royal Vampire attire.

“Yet he’s stupid enough to take Markarth, he took it for more personal reasons than anything. He should have taken Falkreath.” Ineigion stated and you had to agree with that.

“Jarl Ulfric’s poor choices aside I’m not talking you two out of coming to Solstheim with me?” You asked and both of your brothers laughed.

“There’s someone out there claiming you’re a false Dragonborn, even after everything you’ve done. The least they could do is face you themselves instead of sending out some followers to kill you.” Ineigion added and you smiled but they didn’t get rid of your worry.

“Alright fine, but let your factions know that you’ll be leaving for a good while. I’m not sure how long we’ll be gone for, it could be months.” You warned as they grinned in triumph.

“Don’t worry I’ve already told the College about these cultists, Tolfdir and Faralda are in charge until I get back. I’ve also arranged for Brynjolf to meet me in Whiterun, I sent him a letter when I found out you returned from your battle with Alduin.” Imeigion explained as both yourself and Ineigion gave him a suspicious look.

“You seem to have all of this figured out, it’s a little suspicious.” Ineigion pointed out and he just grinned in response.

“Well, these Cultist have been starting to attack me when I’m on the road from Winterhold and Riften. I knew once you came back from dealing with Alduin that this was going to happen next. So Brynjolf should be here soon, I’ve arranged for him to meet us at Breezehome.” Imeigion explained further and watched as Ineigion frowned at him.

“I haven’t had that problem at all, and also, why are you inviting a thief into my home?” Ineigion asked as he then folded his arms.

“I’m a thief to you know, and he’s my second in command. I’d prefer to speak with him in person rather than a letter. Besides shouldn’t you be sorting out who’s going to keep the Companions in line while you’re gone?” Imeigion asked raising a smug brow at his younger brother.

“Maybe you don’t know this but nobody runs the Companions. I’m the Harbinger, not some commander. I’m pretty much just an advisor for everyone in the Companions. Even so, I’ll be speaking with the circle about what’s happening. (Y/N) make sure Imeigion and this Brynjolf guy don’t steal anything from Breezehome.” Ineigion told you and then made his way back to Jorrvaskr as you and Imeigion made your way inside Breezehome.

“How has the Guild been since I’ve taken control of the Dark Brotherhood?” You asked as Imeigion sat down in one of the seats in front of the hearth fire.

“At first it was a huge issue as the Guild kinda relied on the Dark Brotherhood in a way. But since I’ve been in control, we’ve not needed them at all. Besides now that I’m in control Maven Black-Briar can’t do nearly as much as she wants with the Guild as she used to. Not even as Jarl of Riften now.” Imeigion explained as you sat down in the other seat provided.

“Although Maven knows damn well, she can’t harm or blackmail me in any way, she could very well try and hurt the people in the Guild. I’m worried she’ll try something soon and I’m even thinking of setting up a new base in Winterhold once it’s finished being built. We should be stealing from corrupt people like her, not having corrupt people control and use us.” Imeigion explained and you could tell he was worried about the fate of the Guild and what Maven would try and do. After all you took away her control of the Dark Brotherhood and now that a prince and heir of the Empire was in charge of her main source of power, she obviously didn’t like either of you.

“Maybe they could take the Falkreath base if things get bad, I’ve had Nazir move the Dark Brotherhood into a Dawnstar base.” You informed him and you saw your brother smirk in knowing.

“Oh, I know, Delvin’s been getting that place fixed up. I’ll have to come see it soon, see Delvin’s handy work for myself.” Imeigion stated as you rolled your eyes at him.

“Although I have to ask, many of the Guild’s contacts aren’t fairly great people, right? What are you going to do about them?” You asked which then had Imeigion turn serious.

“Honestly not all of them are terrible people. Obviously, Maven is the worst and then there’s one of Solitude’s Thanes Erikur. But the rest of them aren’t so bad, if I can replace them with better contacts and have Winterhold rebuilt then I’d be set.” Imeigion explained but shook his head.

“You’ll be able to discuss the fate of the Guild with me when Brynjolf arrives. What about you? How’s handling the Dark Brotherhood?” Imeigion asked and you laughed bitterly.

“I had to kill Astrid and her husband Arnbjorn and it took a lot to get Festus and Gabriella to bend their allegiance to me. But once I did that Nazir eventually came around with Babette. But it has been a struggle, but once I placed Nazir as the leader, they became a lot more cooperative. Nazir answers to me and he leads them. Besides, thanks to me they’re getting paid a lot more and have a much nicer home. They’re hardly in any position to complain.” You answered as you remembered when Astrid kidnapped you. When people found out that the Dragonborn was the Emperor’s daughter the Dark Brotherhood came at you at full force. Luckily you managed to escape her and inform the guards at Morthal. Astrid was quickly captured and given a choice bend knee and work for you or die. After she refused Commander Maro ordered they storm the Falkreath base with you. That’s when Arnbjorn fought to the death and you killed him with a shout. That’s when the rest stood down and Commander Maro gave them the same choice as he did with Astrid.

“Well we are dealing with thieves and assassins, of course it’s going to be difficult. Then again when has anything ever been easy for us?” Imeigion asked with a smug yet sad smile.

“And I can assume the College wasn’t much better?” You asked as he shrugged in response.

“The College was a bit different, as you know. But now that I’m Arch Mage things have been running a lot better. Although the Jarl of Winterhold still holds a lot of grudges against us, despite the fact that I’m rebuilding his city.” Imeigion grumbled and you couldn’t help the small laugh escape your lips.

“You’re in Stormcloak territory and they know exactly who you are, of course they’re going to be weary of you. They probably think you’re up to something or trying to gain their trust then backstab them or something.” You pointed out and he just groaned in exaggerated agony as you laughed in response.

“By the way, have you decided what your first plan of action’s going to be once you’re Empress?” Imeigion asked as you thought for a moment.

“Ending this civil war and then replacing everyone on the Elder Council. Although who I’m going to replace them with is still up for debate.” You explained thinking about who you wanted.

“End the civil war? What? Are you just gonna waltz into Ulfric’s palace and demand a duel?” Imeigion jokingly stated until the both of you thought about it for a moment.

“(Y/N) I’m full of brilliant ideas even when I’m not trying. Demand a duel from him! Nord customs and all that shit!” Imeigion yelled in a very excited tone which just had you sighing.

“Even if that were to happen the Thalmor still see Ulfric as an asset, they’ll try an intervene in one way or another. The longer this war goes on the stronger the Thalmor get and the weaker the Empire becomes. We’d have a better success at showing Ulfric the dossier you stole from Elenwen. But I’d much prefer to do that with just him, having General Tulius and everyone else there probably won’t help when he reads it.” You explain as you slouch in your seat a little more.

“What do you think his reaction would be if he read it?” You asked utterly unsure if how he’d react to such information.

“He’d most certainly think it would be some kind of trick, you’d probably have to show him all of the scars you have from Elenwen’s torture. If you could get him to believe it’s true, and you never know having Legate Rikke there might do some good. After all they fought in the Great War together. She’ll have a better understanding of him than either of us will.” Imeigion reasoned and he had a good point, neither of you knew the man personally Legate Rikke did.

“We’ll deal with that after we’re done with the other Dragonborn. But about the Elder Council, who are you going to put in your council?” Imeigion asked as you thought for a moment.

“Well obviously you’ll be my Chancellor and Ineigion will be my Advisor. As for the Elder Council itself it’s split into three sections. Chief Councillors, Councillors and then you have the Inner Council. Both you and Ineigion will be a part of the Inner Council. I want Serana to be a part of all 3, she’s someone I can trust fully and someone’s opinion I greatly value. I was also thinking of asking Jarl Balgruuf, but I doubt he’ll accept. At least not with this civil war happening.” You explained as you stared into the fire with folded arms.

“You have any suggestions for me? Because I only have Serana and Jarl Balgruuf. This is going to be an important position. I want people who we can trust, the last thing I need is money grubbing nobles like we have now.” You stated as you watched as your brother thought for a while.

“I doubt you’ll think this is a good idea, but I’d like you to consider Brynjolf. What he does for a living aside, I trust the man with my life along with Tolfdir and Faralda. Tolfdir is the Master Wizard that taught me while I was studying at the College and was there when I defeated Ancano. Faralda goes out of her way to watch my back and she also guards the College entrance. Besides, I think you’d want a little more diversity, as she’s an Altmer.” Imeigion informed you as you weighed his options.

“I’d definitely consider your mages but don’t get your hopes up about this Byrnjolf guy. I’ll let you know how I feel about him when he comes around. The last thing I need is a master thief somewhere in the White Gold Tower.” You told him; you didn’t need the Elder Scrolls the Empire had to be stolen.

“What about Gelebor?” Imeigion asked and you shook your head sadly.

“As much as I would love to have Gelebor he can’t leave the Forgotten Vale. He has his sacred duties as a Knight Paladin of Auri-El. Besides he’s more than likely the last of his kind. No, I’ll have to protect the Forgotten Vale from anyone one who would do harm.” You explained as you thought about the Snow Elf himself.

“From who? Racist and bigoted Nords or the Falmer?” Imeigion asked as he was there with you, Ineigion and Serana when you met with Gelebor. 

“Both and everyone else who would do harm, Gelebor deserves better. I find it almost admirable that he still has faith in Auri-El, especially after everything he’s been through.” You smiled sadly, Gelebor had been kind and helpful and even told you not to feel guilt over the death of his brother.

“I get the distinct feeling you still aren’t a fan of the gods.” Imeigion pointed out as you gave him a bored expression.

“I only ‘worship’ Talos out of spite against the Thalmor, he was a mighty General and Emperor but I don’t condone how he went about conquering Tamriel. Besides the majority of his dynasty was an utter disaster. War should only be waged as a last resort; it shouldn’t be the first and only option.” You answered as you gazed into the fire.

“Besides, you don’t worship any of the Adrea or Daedra. It’s not like you’re a fan of them either.” You argued and Imeigion merely shrugged.

“Whatever you say, Champion of Meridia.” Imeigion pointed out, and you would have spoken up about the fact that it was only because of Meridia and your shared hatred of Necromancy. But you never spoke as a loud knock at the door interrupted you.

“That must be Brynjolf, I’ll get some food and drink for our thief.” You groaned, still unsure about this man. As you arose from your seat and grabbed a few things for him as Imeigion let him into the house. He was a well-built middle age Nord with dark red hair and spoke in a very unique accent, at first glance he didn’t look like someone who could be sneaking around. You placed the food and drink on the small table in front of him as he sat down and gave you a small polite nod then looked over at Imeigion.

“Alright lad, you said you wanted to speak with me about something important?” Brynjolf asked and Imeigion sat down in the other seat provided. You leaned against the wall keeping a close eye on the Nord, you could easily tell you were unnerving him.

“Yes, this is extremely important. But I think a little context is needed first, as you know I’m the son of the Emperor. This is my older sister (Y/N), she’s the heir to the Ruby Throne and also Dragonborn.” Imeigion began to explain.

“So, this is her then? Forgive me for saying this but you two don’t look much like siblings.” Brynjolf stated as you rolled your eyes in response.

“Same father different mother.” You informed bluntly as your stare never left him.

“But on to the matter at hand, I called you here because I needed to heal (Y/N) here from her injuries after she faced off against Alduin. I’m going to be gone for quite a while, I need you and Delvin in charge while I’m gone. (Y/N), myself and our younger brother have to go to Solstheim.” Imeigion explained as Brynjolf gave him a confused look.

“Remember those strange cultists that attacked me in broad daylight demanding I tell them were “the false Dragonborn is.”? Well they’re from Solstheim.” Imeigion continued to explain.

“That’s all well and good lad, but you know that Maven is going to try and ruin the guild once you’re away. Besides General Tullius has started to pay more attention to Riften and isn’t exactly trusting of Maven. She’ll have the legion arrest all of us so she’ll keep her position as Jarl.” Brynjolf explained and you couldn’t help feel a small pang of guilt. After all you were the reason Riften was under Imperial control now.

“Then move into Dark Brotherhood Sanctuary in Falkreath. It should keep you safe for a while, only the Penitus Oculatus, Dark Brotherhood and myself know of the passphrase. I’m aware that you’ll be moving into Winterhold once it’s been rebuilt. And don’t worry about the Penitus Oculatus, as long as you don’t do anything stupid to get their attention, they won’t bother you.” You offered and you tried no to smirk as the Nord gave you a dumbfound look.

“Will the Dark Brotherhood be ok with that?” He asked as you laughed lightly.

“Considering they’re living in Dawnstar now and have no use for the Falkreath Sanctuary I highly doubt they’d care. Besides I’m sure you’ll only be there temporarily. I’m well aware of what Imeigion wants to do with the Guild, and what Maven will try and do once Imeigion is with me on Solstheim.” You explained a little lighter on your tone now.

“If you don’t mind me asking lass, why bother going to seek out these madmen? Surely you’ve dealt with far worse than the likes of them.” Brynjolf asked as you stared at him blankly for a moment then looked over at Imeigion.

“Can he truly be trusted Imeigion?” You asked your brother giving him a serious look of concern but he didn’t falter, in fact he sat up taller and prouder.

“I told you I trust him with my life (Y/N), if I trust him so can you. Tell him what we’re really doing.” Imeigion stated as you sighed and looked back at Brynjolf.

“The real reason we’re going to Solstheim is to find someone named Miraak. Apparently, he’s who these cultist worship. They say Miraak is the only true Dragonborn and that I’m a false Dragonborn. Them calling me a false Dragonborn isn’t what I’m concerned about. If it’s true, if this Miraak is truly Dragonborn I have to seek it out. I’ve ignored the issue long enough.” You explained as you watched the Nord take in the information.

“Besides Solstheim is a part of Morrowwind, they aren’t exactly ok with the Empire. So, this is also political, we’ll be attempting to repair relations with House Redoran. Solstheim isn’t fairing very well, so while searching for this so called ‘true’ Dragonborn we’ll be trying to help out the Dunmer living there.” You continued to explain as Brynjolf silently listened on.

“Obviously while Imeigion is away you and Delvin will be in charge of the Guild. We’re going to be gone for quite a while, once Imeigion is gone Maven will strike, as you know. So, before we leave, we’ll be helping you gather everything the guild needs kept safe. I suggested the Falkreath Sanctuary as it’s well protected by a passphrase. That way you can keep all your stolen treasures safe from anyone who might want them back.” You finished, euphuising your distain for what the Nord did for a living, but surprisingly he didn’t falter.

“Obviously you don’t like what I do for a living lass, so why go through so much to help us?” He asked as your steely gaze didn’t leave his eyes.

“If my brother thinks you’re worth saving then I’ll do it. Just don’t mistake this as an alliance between us, I trust my brother’s judgement. I don’t trust you, considering what myself and my brothers are I’m sure you understand that when people try and get close with us, they only intend on using us in some way. My brother may see you as a friend and someone he can trust with his life but I only see you as a threat that’s gotten to close for comfort. Remember, you involved yourself in this mess the moment you brought a Prince of the Empire into your ‘Guild’. The only thing that’s stopping any harm coming to you is Imeigion and myself. You are treading on very thin ice; I promise you if you try anything, I won’t hesitate to be rid of you myself.” You threatened your tone becoming low and dangerous. Intimidation was certainly something you’d come to master since discovering your inborn Dovah nature.

“Alright (Y/N) I think you’ve scared the poor man enough. Basically, all Oblivion is going to break loose once we’re gone. We’ll need to prepare properly, although getting all of our valuables into the Falkreath Sanctuary is going to be a problem.” Imeigion stepped in and informed as you only rolled your eyes.

“You could also hide some of the valuables at the College. That treasure room on top of the college or the cabin in the mountains could also work. You can only get to these areas if you have access to the Arch Mages quarters, which only myself and Tolfdir have. And you of course, these are all fairly safe places to hide. Besides you can use Temporal Shift to bring everyone into your quarters at the college.” You suggested and you watched on with a smug tone as your brother’s face went blank for a little while.

“Hadn’t thought of that huh?” You asked as your smug tone only grew as Imeigion glared over at you slightly.

“That very well may be the easiest and fastest way to get this done. I’ll meet you at Windhelm when everything is completed. Alright Brynjolf, we’ve gotta lot of work to do let get this over and done with.” Imeigion stated with a sigh. You watched as your brother and Byrnjolf left the house, leaving you in silence. If only you knew the hell that was about to unfold for you. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Krongrah Ahrk Jur - Victory And Challenge (Name of the Chapter)  
du hi Dovahkiin - devour you Dragonborn  
Rinik Pruzah Dovahkiin - Very Well Dragonborn  
Ahrolsedovah - Whiterun  
hin Dovahkiin - Your Dragonborn  
Laas Yah Nir - Life Seek Hunt (Aura Whisper Shout) 
> 
> So, I've been gone for over a year and haven't updated any of my other fics or even explained why huh? Long story short my family has been an utter disaster. After one issue was resolved another one came up, becoming more serious than the last. A lot of abuse and manipulation, and basically I just shut myself in and pretty much didn't leave my room unless it was absolutely necessary. Feel into a deep depression, however the majority of it is now resolved. But as to why I've gotten into Elder Scrolls? While I was busy being a depressive blob my boyfriend gave me his copy of Skyrim and his gaming laptop after I had mentioned I'd never played it and knew next to nothing about it. It was pretty much the starting point to at least bring back my inspiration. Because I had pretty much lost interest in all of my hobbies, then I found out the quietest person in my group of friends was pretty into Elder Scrolls himself. The next time my group got together (Which is pretty rare with half of them working awful jobs) me and him ended up watching a shit tone of Skyrim and Oblivion memes on youtube. Then once my brother found out I had started playing it he pretty much became my guide on what stupid shit to do in the game. My brother was actually the one to convince me to try out the Dragonborn DLC, because honestly I wasn't all that big on Dawnguard. (I play Dawnguard for Gelebor and Durnehviir. And the Huskies you get if you side with the Dawngaurd.) Once I started it I fucking loved and hated it so much. I LOVED Miraak's design, voice and his potential to be a well written character. I hated the ending of Dragonborn, so that's when I feel down the rabbit hole of modding. All hail the Miraak follower mod, and now my game is modded up the ass with about 200 mods! So that's just a short summery of why I've fallen into the pits of the Elder Scrolls fandom. (Please help me, TES Lore is hard.) 
> 
> Also I should add that this fic of mine is going to be reliant (At least somewhat) on a few mods that I refuse to play without. 
> 
> The Miraak follower mod (Obviously, but won't be following the exact conclusion.)  
Immersive College of Winterhold (This is a big one for me, because I actually like the College of Winterhold quest compared to the Companions and Thieves Guild. And a few spells/powers you can get from the mod will be used, like Temporal Shift.)  
Diverse Dragons (I don't know about you but I got pretty sick of killing my hundredth legendary dragon)  
Staff of Shalidor (Portable home, with storage and looks fucking cool, yes please!)  
Konahrik's Accounterments (This will be the only armour I will force the reader to wear and you'll only wear it during very important events, like the summit battle in Apocrypha, it also gives you a good idea of what the other Dragon Priests would look like)  
Royal Armory (Important characters deserve important weapons, but it will only come into play at very specific times.)  
Oblivion Chillrend (Because it's just better looking and I have something somewhat planned for the sword. Kind of)  
The Paarthurnax Dilemma (This is the closest I could get with what I wanted to actually do. I have something different planned with how it will play out though.)  
Durnehviir Resurrected (My slimy Dragon deserves better, and Durnehviir states that he can feel his strength returning each time you summon him.)


	2. Amativ

It had been about 2 weeks since your little meeting with Imeigion and Brynjolf. You ended up having to help them by distracting Maven, who did nothing but suck up to you the entire time. That in itself you could take, but it was when Hemming, her son tried to woo you, you couldn’t take it anymore. Luckily a good Dismay shout hammered the message into his thick skull right quick. Most of the Guild’s goods were hidden away in Imeigion’s secret cabin in the mountains that were only accessible through a magic orb in his quarters in the college. But once everything was said and done members of the Guild began to settle into Winterhold and began preparations.

Ineigion was far easier to deal with as the twins Vilkas and Farkas would be in charge while he was gone. But now both yourself and Ineigion were waiting around in Candle Hearth Hall trying to ignore the peoples hushed chatter about you and your brother. No one dare confront you or Ineigion themselves but you could tell a large portion of the people here didn’t like either of you.

“Imeigion sure likes taking his sweet ass time. That Northern Maiden ship is docked here right now! that’s our only way to get to Solstheim and he’s running late!” Ineigion grumbled angrily with his arms folded. The two of you were tucked away at the table and Ineigion’s angry vibe was also another reason why people weren’t trying to pick fights with you.

“You have to remember he has a lot of responsibilities, he’s the Arch Mage. Now that a Prince of the Empire holds that position many people who want to learn magic are flocking over to Winterhold. And he’s not just content on setting rules and being the authority, he’s made a massive effort to actually teach many classes himself.” You explained which was entirely true, you were a member of the college yourself and sometimes helped out with his classes. As much as Imeigion liked Savos he didn’t like how he never got involved with teaching. And also, being the Guild Master of the Thieves Guild on top of that? Your brother’s life was a busy one at that. 

“Imeigion is too ambitious for his own good. I swear if something actually kills him it’s going to be the stress of everything he does.” Ineigion added as he was all too aware of his other duties for the Thieves Guild.

“On a completely different note, how’s progress on those shouts going?” Ineigion asked and you groaned slightly.

“That bad huh?” Ineigion laughed as you sighed in response.

“I have one of them mastered at least, Soul Fog we’ve called it. It’s pretty much Clear Skies’s counterpart. So, it wasn’t too difficult to learn. The others? The one where I can bring a Dragon back to life? I’ve only managed to pull it off once, and it hurt like you wouldn’t believe. And I doubt I’ll ever learn the one where Alduin made it rain with a meteor shower. There weren’t even words shouted when he used it. I have no idea what to do about that one, but I did figure out I could make it disappear with Clear Skies.” You answered and you saw the confusion on his face.

“It hurt? How does bringing a dragon back to life hurt?” Ineigion asked and you couldn’t help but laugh lightly.

“When Dragons die, I absorb their soul, even at this very moment I carry many souls of Dragons within myself. When I resurrected that dragon, its soul was torn out of me then back to its original source. It’s quite painful having a soul ripped out of your body like that. It was a shout that only Alduin could use. Paarthurnax had told me it was a privilege jealously guarded by Alduin, if a Dragon was slayed by man Alduin would use this shout to bring them back.” You explained as you fiddled with your Dragon Priest Dagger, a prize you took from Lord Harkon’s quarters upon his defeat. 

“I’ve used many souls to unlock the power of these shouts I use. In fact, Master Arngeir can’t find anymore Words of Power. Then there was the few that you and Imeigion found, as far as I’m concerned, I may have found all the Words of Power in Skyrim.” You added but then the both of you saw Imeigion come up the stairs and walk over towards you.

“About time you showed up, I don’t want to spend another god forsaken moment in this city.” Ineigion complained as he stood up. You couldn’t blame Ineigion for disliking Windhelm so much, as much as you loved the history of this place you hated how Jarl Ulfric was currently running things.

“Oh, I’m sorry I have far more responsibilities then you do. You advise a bunch of honour bound meat headed warriors. I’m actually contributing to higher education; Arch Mage isn’t just a title you know.” Imeigion snapped harshly, he looked absolutely exhausted but the last thing you needed was for them to start brawling.

“If you two are going to try and kill each other do it out in the streets. Less chances of the guards and locals getting involved.” You spat angrily as you stood up from your seat and began to make your way out of the inn. Both of your brothers grumbled but followed you out of the inn only to get stopped by some Windhelm Guards.

“We’re very sorry to interrupt you Dragonborn, but Jarl Ulfric wishes to speak with you.” All three of you wanted to scream in frustration at that very moment. But your brothers just groaned in frustration and a hint of agony.

“Very well.” You sighed as the Guards lead the three of you to the Palace of Kings.

“Anymore interruptions before we can find this blasted ship?!” Ineigion muttered in an angered whisper. As the three of you entered the Palace you could hear the echo of Ulfric and his housecarl Galmar arguing in the war room.

“We probably won’t have an opportunity like this again Galmar, even if I can’t get answers from them, I at least want to know why all three of them are in my city.” You heard, Ulfric probably trying to calm down his housecarl somewhat.

“It’ll be useless trying to get anything from those Royal Imperial half-breeds!” Now maybe it was because Imeigion was incredibly over tired but once he heard that you saw his mood switch instantly as he stormed over to the war room.

“The circumstances of our birth are irrelevant, and quite frankly none of your business you war mongering idiot!” Imeigion yelled once he reached the entrance of the war room surprising both Galmar and Ulfric. Both yourself and Ineigion just sighed as Ineigion walked up behind Imeigion and hit him in the back of the head. Imeigion fell unconscious not a moment later as Ineigion hauled him over his shoulder and looked back over at you.

“I’ll take our overly stressed wizard here while you deal with these two.” Ineigion stated as he began to walk out of the Palace. You felt a little betrayed as both of your brothers were leaving you to deal with Jarl Ulfric and Galmar.

“I’ll meet you at the docks when I can.” You called out then focused your attention on the men in front of you, both leaning over the map on the table.

“You wanted to speak with me?” You asked not bothering to apologise for Imeigion’s behaviour.

“Yes, it’s quite rare when you visit Windhelm, let alone all three of you. I want to know why you’re in my city Dragonborn.” Ulfric informed you as thought for a moment if you should tell him the truth. You then sighed in an almost defeated tone as you dug out the note that the Cultist had when you were attacked and held it out to Ulfric. You saw the man hesitate for a brief moment before he took the note from you and began reading it with Galmar.

“I’m not concerned with the Cultists trying to kill me, I’ve had my fair share of assassins trying to kill me my entire life. But it’s the other part that has me concerned, if it’s true I have to seek it out. That’s why we’re here, we’re leaving for Solstheim. The reason I’m being quiet about this is because I don’t want the Blades finding out about any of this. I’m trusting that you won’t be letting that bitch Delphine know about any of this.” You informed and the confusion on their face was ever so visible. 

“Delphine was wearing Blades armour when we we’re at the peace council. The Blades are meant to serve the Dragonborn. What is going on?” Ulfric demanded as he looked over at you with a strong glare.

“To make a long story short, Delphine has done nothing but use me when she found out I was Dragonborn. After the peace council was done, she told me that she refuses to help me until I kill the Leader of the Greybeards. I’ve had the privilege of speaking with him multiple times, and he has been nothing but helpful during the entire ordeal with Alduin. And he’s one of the few who hasn’t tried to use me in some way.” You explained carefully as you knew full well that Ulfric was to become a Greybeard himself in the past, but then chose to fight in the Great War.

“I have no doubt the Blades will take action, especially once I’m in Solstheim. They came uninvited to the peace council, and I’m worried that they’ll go to High Hrothgar again and take matters into their own hands. I’m sure even you agree that the Greybeards don’t deserve to be killed, because that’s exactly what Delphine will do.” You finished as you looked over at Ulfric almost hopefully.

“Tell me where they are and I’ll keep watch over them, but just know I’m not doing this for your sake.” Ulfric told you and you weren’t exactly surprised with his last statement.

“They’re in a place called Sky Haven Temple, it’s in the Reach on top of a mountain near Karthspire.” You informed simply and he seemed satisfied with that answer at least but you knew he wasn’t done.

“Now let me guess, you want to know what my plans are when I’m crowned Empress? Everyone does, now more than ever…” You knew that was exactly what he was going to ask, you were the only reason anyone here was alive and yet they demanded more from you.

“Can you blame anyone for wanting to know? You hold a very powerful position.” Ulfric pointed out making you scoff in response.

“I don’t hold any position of power, and I won’t as long as the Thalmor are still breathing down the Empire’s neck. I’m the heir to a dying Empire Ulfric, once I am crowned Empress, I have to clean up all of my father’s mistakes. I want the Thalmor gone just like anyone else but that means another war. Saving everyone from Alduin only to send them to their deaths against the Thalmor.” You retorted in an almost angry tone.

“So, you plan on getting rid of the Thalmor first then?” Galmar asked as you glared over at him.

“If you get your way, Skyrim will be independent from the Empire. In theory it’s a nice idea. But you’ll have to realise that once you have what you want the Empire won’t be helping you. The Thalmor will destroy Skyrim. If you seriously think that your rebellion will be enough, you’re an even bigger idiot that I thought.” You answered as you folded your arms but also preparing yourself if they tried to attack.

“The Empire has been relying on Nords as their best warriors, it’s another reason it’s become soft. And now those Elves are breeding themselves into your Royal Family!” Galmar yelled and even Ulfric was a little stunned at that, and had no time to stop your snapped reaction as you shouted.

“IIZ SLEN NUS!” in a moment’s notice Galmar was frozen and encased in ice as his body stiffly fell to the floor. You then looked over at Ulfric who had his axe at the ready and his own Thu’um at the tip of his tongue to shout you back.

“The next time your housecarl utters vile words like that again I’ll make sure my Thu’um will actually kill him.” You warned the Jarl darkly and stormed out of the Palace of Kings, you knew all of Windhelm heard your Thu’um as they scrambled to get out of your way as you made your way down to the docks.

“(Y/N) did you just kill Ulfric?” Ineigion asked as you shook your head.

“Well that’s unfortunate.” Imeigion mumbled with his arms folded as he was leaning against the wall.

“Did my Thu’um wake you up from your unintentional nap huh?” You asked with a small smirk as he glared over at you.

“Are you kidding? I’m sure more than Windhelm heard that. What did you even do anyway? That was the Ice Form shout wasn’t it?” Imeigion asked as you nodded.

“Yeah, it was Galmar who was pissing me off, not Ulfric. Froze him solid, but he should be fine. Besides, Nords are supposed to be have some resistance to the cold. If he isn’t going to be ok then he’s a pathetic excuse for a Nord.” You waved off as the three of you made your way to this ‘Northern Maiden’ ship. The captain noticed the three of and sighed in a defeated tone.

“If you're looking for passage to Solstheim, too bad. I'm not going back there anymore.” He informed you, knowing you’d want to book passage to Solstheim.

“Are you the captain of the Northern Maiden?” Ineigion asked as you saw the man’s face grow worried and suspicious.

“Sure. Yeah. That's me. Why? Who sent you?”

“We’ve been attacked by some cultists who came here on your ship.” Imeigion stated simply and you saw the panic grow on the Captain’s face.

“Now hold on! That wasn't my fault... I didn't know they were going to attack anybody. I don't even know how I got here.” He tried to explain, perhaps it was the foul mood you were already in but you were just growing more frustrated and both your brothers could tell.

“How can you not know how you got here? You sailed here, right?” Ineigion asked with a small tilt of his head in confusion.

“It's hard to explain... I remember those people with the masks coming on board, then... The next thing I remember, I was here and they were gone. That's not right, losing whole days like that. There's been something strange happening on Solstheim for a while, but after this... I'm done. I'm not going back to Solstheim.” He explained and you couldn’t help but have your say as you removed your hood.

“Yes, you are. You're taking us to Solstheim.” You told him angrily fixing him with the strongest glare you could muster.

“Have you been listening to me? I'm not going back there.” You could tell he felt intimidated but he was obviously more scared about going back to Solstheim.

“People are trying to kill me and my brothers! I'm not taking no for an answer!” You yelled, this time keeping the power of your voice in check.

“Hold on, now. I'm just a simple sailor. I never wanted to get mixed up in any of this. All right, I'll take you. But we leave immediately.” Looks like it took one final push to have him cave in, looks like it was finally time.

“Looks like you will finally meet this Dragonborn you’ve been so, hmm, obsessed with. I wonder if they will follow your path or not?” Hermaus Mora spoke in his lazy and creepy tone. Thousands of years and yet he has never grown used to his voice.

“Two Dragonborn existing in the same time, of course I’m interested in her movements and choices.” Miraak answered as he then began to watch as his visions of the Royal Dragonborn fade. Mora’s doing of course, the Prince was controlling a lot of what he could witness of her.

“Ah, yet she’s only aware of your supposed existence because of me, remember that my Champion.” Mora reminded him as he disappeared from sight, although somewhat of his presence remained, like always. But his freedom was on her way, he wasn’t exactly fond of what he would have to do to her, but he was left with no other choice. She had to die so he could win his freedom. He would have to worry about the repercussions of her death afterwards, after all he was going to have to kill a Princess of the current Empire of Tamriel. It shouldn’t take her very long to figure things out, he already controlled the minds of most of Solstheim, having them rebuilding his temple and his control of the All Maker Stones should make enough of a statement. Or perhaps he was putting too much faith in the woman, either way their meeting was fated.

“Well here we are, this is Solstheim, can’t say I’m all that glad to see it again. Good luck, maybe you three can figure out what’s going on around here.” The Captain informed as he began pulling into the shipping port at Raven Rock. It had been a few days travel on the Northern Maiden, while your brothers had been fine the entire way, you had done nothing but throw up your guts. As the boat finally came to a stop you didn’t move for a moment then rushed over to the side of the ship once again to heave your guts out. You’d stopped counting how many times that happened and each time you could swear both your brother laughed at you. Once you were done you stood back up and looked over as a Dunmer man was making is way over to the three of you.

“I don't recognize you, so I'll assume this is your first visit to Raven Rock, outlanders. State your intentions.” The Dunmer demanded as Imeigion was the first to speak up.

“I’m sure you were expecting (Y/N), correct?” Imeigion asked as the Dunmer raised a brow at him.

“Yes, your Emperor gave word to us that not only (Y/N) would be arriving but his two younger heirs. Can I assume that you three are those very people?” The Dunmer asked, his stern voice making him sound completely in control.

“Yes, that would be us. We are here for a few reasons, one of them being about a Cult that has been attacking us in Skyrim. Apparently, they are from Solstheim, we are also looking for someone named Miraak.” Imeigion explained and you saw the Dunmer’s face turn more serious than before.

“The three of you come with me at once, we will speak more with Councillor Morvayn inside.” The three of you followed and saw all the shocked faces of the sailors just now finding out they were in the presence of Royalty for a few days. 

Raven Rock was a small and quaint town, but anyone could tell it was struggling to get by and the air was tense. You could feel it more than you liked, something was very wrong. As you all entered the manor you saw Councillor Morvayn sitting in his seat.

“Councillor Morvayn, the Emperor’s heirs are here.” The Dunmer pointed out and it was fairly easy to tell they were extremely suspicious of you.

“On behalf of House Redoran and as Councillor of Raven Rock, I bid you welcome.” He was polite enough but you knew it was just formalities, Morrowwind wasn’t a part of the Empire. The Dunmer, particularly House Redoran hated the Empire.

“Thank you, Councillor, for even allowing us here, I’m all too aware of your hatred of the Empire. Truth be told I don’t exactly blame you either. I know this may seem hard to believe, but we aren’t here for anything political. We’re looking for someone named Miraak and his Cult of followers, they’ve been after me ever since it was discovered I am Dragonborn. Anything you can tell us would be greatly appreciated and we’ll also be glad to help with whatever issues you have here in Raven Rock.” You explained and offered which both councillors seemed surprised with your offer

“The name Miraak does sound familiar, I think it may have something to do with the Earth Stone just outside of the town.” The second Councillor pointed out thoughtfully as your brothers now began to grow curious.

“The Earth Stone?” Imeigion asked as all attention was directed to him.

“Yes, sacred stones. Apparently, they’re a conduit for the Skaal religion, The All-Maker I believe. The stone has been corrupted and my people have been building some strange structure around it. Master Neloth from Tel Mithryn has come to investigate. I’m sure you saw the sickly green light coming from it when you arrived?” Morvayn asked and both your brothers nodded.

“Yes, we did, so no one knows why it’s happening? Not even the Skaal?” Imeigion asked as Morvayn shook his head.

“The Skaal live in the Mountains and tend to keep to themselves we don’t have much contact with them. Both of us tend to keep out of each other’s way, I would ask them about this, but Raven Rock is my primary concern. Besides, along with the Ash Spawn attacking the Bulwark venturing out there is dangerous enough.” Morvayn explained, he and saw the confusion on all of your faces.

“We don’t exactly know what the Ash Spawn are, you’ll have a better chance discussing that matter further with Captain Veleth. And then there’s the mine’s closure by the East Empire Company, it’s caused a massive loss of resources and trade.” Morvayn explained as you thought for a moment.

“Let us see about this stone then we’ll get to work with dealing with the Ash Spawn and the Mine closure. Since the three of us are here we’ll have a better chance of splitting up to deal with each issue.” You informed and an ever-small smile formed on Morvayn’s lips.

“Any help you can offer will be a welcome change around here, Adril give them each a map of Solstheim. If they plan on venturing out past the Bulwark, they’ll need it.” Morvayn told his second who nodded and walked away for a moment, then came back with a map for each of you.

“Thank you, anything else we should be aware of before we begin?” You asked as both your brothers were busy studying the maps they were given.

“Obey our laws and try not to get yourself killed; this place is dangerous.” Morvayn answered and you nodded stiffly as the three of you made your way out into Raven Rock.

“That wasn’t so bad, I was kind of expecting a fight to break out.” Ineigion finally spoke up as the three of you made your way over to the Earth Stone.

“It’s comforting knowing you have such faith in my diplomatic skills.” You spat back sarcastically as both of them followed behind you. As you all eventually approached the stone you saw many of the townsfolk building something around the stone, but it was their chanting that made you uncomfortable, something was incredibly wrong here.

“You three don’t seem to be in quite the same state as everyone else here, very interesting. May I ask what it is you’re doing here?” You all looked over to see what you assumed was Master Neloth.

“We’re searching for someone named Miraak, do you know anything about him?” Imeigion asked as the Master wizard seemed to ponder for a moment.

“Miraak, Miraak, the name sounds familiar yet I can’t quite place it…Wait! I recall! That makes very little sense. Miraak’s been dead for thousands of years.” Neloth revealed only causing more questions than answers.

“What are these people doing?” Ineigion asked as he walked closer to the stone, inspecting it further.

“Building something, clearly. And yet they don't seem to have much to say about it. I'm very interested to find out what happens when they finish.” Neloth answered causing Ineigion to glare back at him.

“Have you tried to stop this?” You asked clearly concerned about the people in a mindless state.

“Certainly not! Doing so would interfere with whatever is going on, and I would be unable to see how this all turns out.” Neloth remarked then looked over at Imeigion trying to figure something out about him.

“You, you’re the newly appointed Arch Mage of that small college falling into the sea of ghosts. I’ve heard you recovered the Staff of Magnus.” Neloth remembered as Ineigion smirked a little and pulled out the very staff.

“Then you’re well informed, I indeed have the staff.” Ineigion boasted allowing the Telvanni Wizard to examine the staff.

“Impressive, what ever happened to Savos then?” Neloth asked and you couldn’t help but roll your eyes.

“That idiot allowed a blatant Thalmor spy in and placed him as his advisor, that Thalmor ended up killing him when he attempted to use the Eye of Magnus. We had to have intervention from the Psijic Order, who are now holding the Eye. Although the Synod still think we’re hiding it away from them and they refuse to let up about it.” You explained distastefully and Neloth huffed a small laugh at your explanation.

“And you, you must be this Dragonborn everyone has been talking about, it has been said that this Miraak was also Dragonborn. If this has something to do with Miraak you might have a better chance with answers at his old temple. It’s located in the middle of the island near the tree stone.” Neloth explained as you began to think.

“It’s at least somewhat clear that the corruption of these stones are connected to Miraak in some way. If you touched the stone, you would probably end up like these people. But what if I touch it? Would it have the same effect on me?” You asked, more towards Imeigion than anyone else.

“That’s a terrible idea, I’d rather we know for sure before you touch that thing.” Ineigion answered for you but you saw Master Neloth and Imeigion think about it.

“If this Miraak is somehow alive even after thousands of years and truly is Dragonborn like you are, then it’s quite possible your experience could be very different than them.” Imeigion pointed out much to the horror of Ineigion.

“You can’t be serious, (Y/N) don’t even think about it! (Y/N)! No!” Ineigion yelled as you reached out and placed your hand on the stone.

Everything went dark, but you could hear a voice, chanting some sort of Mantra, it was a deep baritone in a calm and soft whisper.

** _Here in my shrine._ **

** _That you have forgotten._ **

** _Here do you toil._ **

** _That you might remember._ **

** _By night you reclaim._ **

** _What by day was stolen_ ** ** _._ **

** _Far from yourselves._ **

** _I grow ever near to you._ **

** _Your eyes once were blinded._ **

** _Now through me do you see._ **

** _Your hands once were idle._ **

** _Now through them do I speak._ **

** _And when the world shall listen._ **

** _And when the world shall see._ **

** _And when the world remembers._ **

** _That world will cease to be._ **

** **

It was then you saw a figure of a large man consumed by dark tendrils, but his golden mask was hard to miss, you felt your heart hammer in your chest. You were terrified and willed yourself to move and break whatever spell had a hold of you, before the darkness consumed you.

You yelped and backed away from the stone quickly, as if it had burned you.

“You idiot! I told you not to touch it!” Ineigion yelled as he caught you before you fell into the water surrounding the stone.

“Ah, so you appear to be able to resist the effect by exerting your will. Fascinating! I would not advise touching the stone again. The effects of repeated contact could be... Unless of course you'd like to contribute to my investigation. It could be very enlightening to observe you.” Neloth exclaimed as you placed a hand on your still hammering heart.

“What happened? What did you see?” Imeigion asked, obviously concerned as he saw how shocked you were.

“That mantra everyone is chanting, I heard the original voice of who it belongs to. Then I saw a figure of a man consumed by dark tendrils, but he wore a strange golden mask of some kind. I don’t know what it was all about but I felt nothing but fear.” You explained as you stood back up properly still holding a hand to your heart.

“Do you think whoever you saw was Miraak?” Ineigion asked as this caught Neloth and Imeigion’s attention right away.

“It’s definitely a possibility, to be honest I think it is. Unless of course it’s someone pretending to be Miraak, only using the name. But whatever the case maybe he has a firm hold on these stones and the minds of these people. Unless we can somehow cleanse the stones, this will continue on.” You answered and was met with a tense silence, at least from your brothers, Master Neloth had already started making his way back home.

“Well I suppose we can worry about that later, for now why don’t we focus on Raven Rock. The situation will only get worse if we leave the town like this. Ineigion why don’t you see if you can do anything about these Ash Spawn. (Y/N) and I will figure out what to do with the mine, see if we can reopen it. After that we’ll see about the Skaal and this temple of Miraak’s. Sound like a plan?” Imeigion asked and received nods from both yourself and Ineigion.

“You know, with how often we have to explore Ancient Nordic Ruins I wasn’t expecting to stumble across another one inside a mine.” You grumbled as you and Imeigion jumped down the small cliffside down to a very unique sealed entry way.

“Well Solstheim used to be a part of Skyrim, so I guess it’s only natural that they’re here too, besides it isn’t the first one. Remember the ‘Pale Lady’?” Imeigion reminded you as you both came across two skeletons, and in response to him rolled your eyes.

“Well I think Crescius is going to be quite happy he was onto something. You think this is the remains we’re looking for?” You asked as you began to clean off the blood of Dawnbreaker.

“Without a doubt this is our guy, looks like the East Empire Company wanted Gratian Caerellius here to investigate this very barrow.” Imeigion answered as he began flipping through the skeletons journal.

“Does it have anything to do with this giant red sword?” You asked and you heaved the weapon up, you weren’t exactly the best with twohanded weapons.

“Gratian thinks that the blade can unlock this sealed door, apparently if you swing the blade it creates ‘ribbon of mystical energy’. That’s what’s written about it anyway. Maybe if you try swinging the blade at the glowing area on the door you might open it?” Imeigion asked as you sighed, maybe you should have dragged Ineigion with you, he always preferred heavy twohanded weapons. You tried swinging the weapon and a burst of red escaped from the sword and hit the strange glowing substance of the door but nothing happened.

“Well that seems to be a bust, any other ideas?” Imeigion asked as he began reading around in the journal again looking for answers. You however didn’t answer him and tried swinging the weapon again, but from a sideways motion. The door reacted and unlocked a portion of the door at least, you couldn’t help a small but smug smile form on your lips.

“I think I have it figured out.” You boasted as Imeigion flipped you off in response, which only increased your smug smile. Once you finally unlocked the sealed door you were both met with a long hall with swinging blade traps, then heard Imeigion groan.

“This Bloodskal Clan really liked their traps. Is there a lever at the end of the hall?” Imeigion asked looking down at you as you secured the red great sword to your back.

“Probably. FEIM ZII GRON!” You answered then shouted, smirking slightly as you ran right through the bladed traps, your corporal ghostly form taking no damage from the blades. Once you reached the end of the hall you pulled the lever and the traps began to come to a halt. You faintly heard Imeigion mutter ‘show off’ as you both made your way into the room only to hear the chanting of a word wall.

“I see it, over there.” You pointed out as you began to quickly make your way over only to have Imeigion grab you by the arm and pull you back, narrowly avoiding a blast of purple lightning. It was then you both heard that ever so pleasant screech.

“Dragon Priest!” Imeigion yelled as he pulled out the Staff of Magnus in one hand and prepared an Icy Spear spell in his other. You on the other hand drew Dawnbreaker and prepared a Sun Fire spell in your other hand.

“YOL TOOR SHUL!” Dragons fire spewed from your mouth and hit the undead priest as he caught on fire and staggered in the air for a moment. Then Imeigion began draining the priests magic with the staff, hitting him with Icy Spear when he could. You ran around the side of the old looking pool the priest was in as Imeigion eventually had the priest backed up near the still chanting word wall. You then attacked with a Sun Fire spell when Imeigion finally ceased his assault then delivered the final blow with Dawnbreaker. Imeigion narrowly avoided the burst of power that came with the Holy Daedric Weapon when the priest fell and disintegrated into an ash pile. 

“I seriously hate that weapon of yours, you know that.” Imeigion grumbled as you sheathed Dawnbreaker.

“Not my problem you’re a Vampire Lord.” You replied as the both of you walked closer to the word wall and learned what the chanting word of power was.

“What is it?” Imeigion asked as you focused to truly understand the word of power.

“Qah.” You answered, you were getting better at reading and understanding Dovahzul but Imeigion was having a much harder time understanding it than you were. This often led to you having to translate much of Dovahzul into the common tongue.

“It means armour, give me a second and I’ll try and translate the rest.” You answered and began studying the inscriptions, and Imeigion saw the confusion and slight horror on your face.

“Het ont kriist Miraak wo ahtiir ok sahvot ol qah, spaan naal Deyra fah ok unslaad midun.” You read out slowly as your frown only deepened.

“The only thing I understood in that was Miraak, is this about him then?” Imeigion asked as you nodded.

“Yeah it is, it says Here once stood Miraak who wore his faith as amour, shielded by Daedra for his eternal loyalty.” You finally translated as Imeigion began to share your frown, the both of you then looked over at the ash pile and left-over armour from the Dragon Priest the both of you had slayed. Imeigion then removed the mask as you both began to inspect it further.

“Do you think Miraak was a Dragon Priest?” Imeigion asked as he handed you the mask, the mask had a much different appearance than the ones in Skyrim, they looked like a less influenced version of the one you had seen when you touch the Earth Stone.

“It’s starting to seem that way, but can you imagine? A Dragon Priest becomes a Dragonborn and places his loyalty in a Daedric Prince? This mask looks like a lesser version of the one I saw the man wearing when I touched the Earth Stone. I’m starting to think that whoever I saw when I touched that stone is Miraak, this mask and the one I saw are just too similar.” You explained as you looked back up at the word wall.

“Which begs the question, which Daedra was it? And eternal loyalty? If that is actually true, he could still be well and truly alive in a plane of oblivion.” Imeigion pointed out as a slight panic overtook your features.

“Surely the Dragons could tell he was Dragonborn though? If our theory is correct that still leaves so many questions.” You stated as you both began walking over to what you would assume was the exit out of the barrow, only to hear a sickening echo the closer you got. Both of you looked at each other for a brief moment then quickly made your way over to a small stand with a black book, your heart sank and you were pretty sure you wanted to throw up once you saw the symbol on the books cover.

“Imeigion, for the love the gods please tell me I’m wrong.” You pleaded as your eyes never left the accursed book.

“Well it would certainly explain the influence of that mask your holding, without a doubt it’s Hermaeus Mora. Tell me, how much are you regretting telling him to go fuck himself?” Imeigion asked remembering when Hermaeus Mora came to you, informing you that he wanted you to replace Septimus. You told him that you wouldn’t serve him much to the Princes anger, but once the Dwemer lock box was opened you and your brothers watched as Septimus disintegrated into a pile of ash, Mora’s doing. You then told Hermaeus Mora to go fuck himself and that you’d never serve him, looks like it was finally coming back to bite you.

“Don’t you dare even think about opening that book.” You scolded as Imeigion walked closer to the book.

“I’m not that stupid, but leaving it in here is also a bad idea, now that the barrow is unsealed. It’s best if we take it. Who knows, maybe Master Neloth can do something with it. After all, I’m fairly certain you don’t want to be keeping this?” Imeigion asked obviously knowing your answer as you hesitantly allowed your brother to pick up the book.

“It feels as disgusting as Hermaeus Mora looks.” Imeigion muttered as you laughed in response. Now it was time to finally make your way back to Raven Rock.

After you and Imeigion had delivered the news and journal to Crescius you walked out of his home to see Ineigion speaking with what you assumed was Captain Veleth.

“I had my suspicions that he was undead. How else could he have survived for over 200 years? It's a shame. There are quite a few tales of General Carius's exploits, including the founding of Raven Rock.” Veleth revealed as you and Imeigion made your way over to them, it was then you noticed the new weapon on his back, an Imperial War Hammer.

“He'll no longer send ash spawn to Raven Rock.” Ineigion informed in a usual and casual manner as the captain nodded.

“Councillor Morvayn told me to give this to you if you made it back in one piece... and you got rid of General Carius. Better than a soldier's pay, so you should be thankful.” Veleth then began to pull out a large sum of money but Ineigion placed his hand up stopping his actions.

“You can tell Councillor Morvayn that I don’t need money, I’m the son of the Emperor and Harbinger to the Companions in Skyrim. Use that money for the people already living here, they need it much more than I do.” Ineigion told him almost sternly as he seemed surprised for a moment.

“If you insist, but thank you for your assistance, it's raised my men's spirits quite a bit.” Captain Veleth finished and began to get back on his patrol of the town just before you and Imeigion finally approached.

“So, I can assume your little mission was successful?” You asked with a small smile.

“I’m still alive, so yes and I scored this nice War Hammer. What about you two? I see that interesting sword on your back, what is it?” Ineigion asked as you handed him the blade.

“I did a bit of research, it belonged to a group of people called the Bloodskal Clan, so we’re calling it the Bloodskal Blade, unless I can find out if it has a different name.” Imeigion answered but then the three of you heard the book and Ineigion looked over at Imeigion very confused.

“Imeigion what in oblivion are you holding?” And the both of you couldn’t help the grim laugh that escaped both of you.

“We have a lot of explaining to do, but we need to find a private place for us to speak, this is important.” Imeigion explained in a serious tone as.

“I think we should inform Morvayn about what we’ve done and found, this is his town after all.” You suggested and received nods from both of your brothers. All three of you made your way over to the Councillor’s manor and once you entered saw the normal site of Morvayn and Adril speaking about Raven Rock and something about the Tribunal. They ceased speaking once they saw the three of you approach.

“I’m sorry if we’re intruding, but we have information we’d like to discuss with you. It’s important.” You informed in a stern but polite manner as both Councillors looked at each other for a moment then looked back over to you, waiting for you to speak.

“First and foremost, Ineigion here has dealt with the Ash Spawn threat, they will no longer be attacking Raven Rock.” You added first as a smile appeared on Morvayn’s face, more out of relief than anything. 

“But about the mine, we found out the real reason why the East Empire Company shut the mine down. With the help of information Crescius gave us we found an old Nordic tomb; we think it belonged to the Bloodskal Clan and found this blade at the sealed entrance of the tomb.” You explained as Ineigion handed you back the red great sword as Adril and Morvayn stood up to inspect the weapon further.

“This sword was the key to open up the barrow, but once we entered, we came across an undead Dragon Priest, and before you ask Imeigion and I have dealt with it. But we have the Priest’s mask, I’ve dealt with many of these undead Priests before in Skyrim. This mask has been warped by something; it doesn’t resemble the masks back in Skyrim.” You explained further as you held out the mask for them, Adril hesitated for a moment before taking the mask from you.

“After we dealt with the Dragon Priest, we found an ancient word wall. This word wall spoke of Miraak, we believe Miraak may be a Dragon Priest but still alive somehow.” You finished and Adril was the first to speak up.

“And what makes you think that?” Adril asked a serious concern across his features.

“Before we investigated the mine, we inspected the Earth Stone, it was the only lead we had with Miraak. After all you were the one to point that out that his name had something to do with the stone.” You informed and reminded as Adril frowned but said nothing as he waited for you to continue explaining.

“When we arrived there Master Neloth informed us that Miraak had been dead for thousands of years and that he had a temple towards the middle of the Island. Neloth also mentioned that Miraak was also Dragonborn, like me. All of the word walls you will ever come across will be written in a language called Dovahzul, the language of the Dragons. I was able to translate the word wall in the barrow we found.”

“And what did this word wall say?” Morvayn asked as Adril handed him the Dragon Priest Mask.

“Here once stood Miraak who wore his faith as amour, shielded by Daedra for his eternal loyalty. A Dragon Priest who was a Dragonborn placing his loyalty in a Daedric Prince, it seems out of this world.” You informed as you saw them become more curious.

“Do you have any proof of what Daedra this could be?” Adril asked not exactly seeming convinced only for Imeigion to step forward and show them the sickening Black Book.

“We found this inside the barrow not too far from the word wall, it’s one of Hermaeus Mora’s artefacts.” Imeigion answered showing them book but not allowing anyone to touch it.

“You think this Miraak could still be alive in Hermaeus Mora’s realm of Oblivion?” Morvayn asked as anxiety was evident on his face.

“It’s very possible, if Miraak is in Apocrypha he would have access to countless secrets, lost magics and forbidden knowledge. We suspect he’s taken over the stones with whatever magic or abilities he’s gained while being in Apocrypha.” Imeigion continued glaring at the book in his hands.

“We’ve dealt with Hermaeus Mora before, and let’s just say we don’t exactly get along with the Prince of Knowledge. So, if you’re worried about us trying to read the book there is no need, I will gladly seal this thing away when I get the chance too. Or perhaps Master Neloth could help in that regard. Either way, if we’re right about this it could spell disaster for the entire Island, and perhaps even more.” Imeigion explained making it very clear of the danger they could be facing.

“We thought we’d inform you about this before we made our way to the temple.” You added also glaring over at the book and was met with a tense silence and Morvayn sighed to finally break it.

“These word walls seem quite important, what is their purpose exactly?” Morvayn asked as you stared at him blankly for a moment then tried to think of a way to explain it.

“Normally these word walls are monuments for honoured dead during the times of the Dragon Cult. Over glorified grave stones if you will, but for me they serve a much different purpose. These word walls contain a word of power that I can use when I use my Thu’um or Shout. Each shout contains three words in full. Using the full three words of a shout makes it more powerful. The one that spoke of Miraak gave me a word of power. This is just one of the major aspects of being Dragonborn.” You explained as Morvayn walked over to table and pulled up a map of the Island, motioning for all of you to come closer.

“To the very north, past this Temple of Miraak’s is an ancient Nordic Ruin called Saering's Watch. It has one of these word walls that are found in Skyrim, perhaps it will prove useful in your search about Miraak. Maybe even give you some answers, but it’s quite difficult to get too.” Morvayn informed as he pointed to where it was located on the map, Imeigion pulled out the map he was given and marked it. 

“Traversing the Island isn’t going to be difficult when you can fly around on a Dragon.” Ineigion muttered and he smirked when Adril and Morvayn looked over in confusion and slight horror then directed it to you as couldn’t help but sigh with a slight smile.

“With the defeat and death of Alduin a few Dragons have chosen to follow and offer their allegiance to me. Perhaps they could enlighten us about Miraak, they would have been alive during his time. That is if we are right in our theory of him.” You answered and you could tell they weren’t sure that they believed you.

“If you would like I can show you if you don’t believe me, however I would advise I show you outside of the town.” You offered calmly furthering confusing the Dunmer men who seemed to consider your offer. 

“Very well, I would very much like to see this.” Morvayn answered as you smiled slightly as you motioned everyone to follow. Many of the Redoran Guard followed, fully committed to protecting their councillor. Once you were outside of the town you stopped and made sure you had enough space to call upon your Grah-Zeymahzin.

“DUR NEH VIIR!” Your Thu’um shaking the very earth for a moment then the undead looking Dragon materialised where you shouted. You smiled at the shocked Dunmer who witnessed your summoned Dragon, and watched as Durnehviir turned around to face you.

“Drem yol lok Qahnaarin.” Durnehviir greeted as you could tell he was almost smirking in a way at the Dunmer, still shocked at his presence.

“Drem yol lok Durnehviir.” You greeted back as you watched him finally take in his surroundings.

“Fos himdah los daar?” Durnehviir asked as you laughed lightly at the horror and sheer confusion on Morvayn and Adril’s faces.

“This is Durnehviir, my Grah-Zeymahzin, my ally, he’s asking where we are.” You quickly explained as Morvayn hesitantly took a few steps forward towards Durnehviir, but still staying rather close to you.

“You are in Solstheim, this is part of Morrowwind now, not Skyrim.” Morvayn answered and you could tell he was trying to compose himself; he was terrified.

“Much tahrovin has been committed here, lost fin vax daal?” Durnehviir asked as only you could understand and you felt your heart sink at his words. It honestly looked like yours and Imeigion’s theory was turning out to be correct.

“Back in the days when your kind ruled, was there anyone you recall of the name Miraak?” Morvayn asked and gulped as Durnehviir snorted, then looked over into the direction of Miraak’s temple.

“Geh, he was our most powerful and esteemed priest who served under the command of the Dovah. I can assume he was never truly defeated if you are asking, what has the vax done?” Durnehviir asked giving the councillor his full attention.

“We believe he has taken over the minds of the people of this Island, and that he’s doing all of this in the safety of Apocrypha, Hermaeus Mora’s realm of Oblivion.” You watched on as Durnehviir took in this information as he looked over at you, briefly then back at the councillor.

“Your people shall stay under his command until he is defeated or his hold on your land is purged, be warned Vulfahliil, he too was Dovahkiin, rok lost faal diist.” Durnehviir explained much to everyone’s horror, yours mostly as the last part was only meant for your ears. At Durnehviir’s words all eyes were on you, this was all becoming overwhelming for you. Mainly due to the fact, _that you weren’t the only one now._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Amativ - Onward - Chapter title.  
IIZ SLEN NUS - Ice Flesh Statue - Ice Form Shout.  
FEIM ZII GRON - Fade Spirit Bind - Become Ethereal Shout.   
YOL TOOR SHUL - Fire Inferno Sun - Fire Breath Shout.   
Qah - Amour - Second word for Dragon Aspect Shout.   
DUR NEH VIIR - Curse Never Dying - Summon Durnehviir shout.  
Drem yol lok - Peace Fire Sky/Greetings.   
Qahnaarin - Vanquisher.   
Fos himdah los daar? - What land/home is this?  
Grah-Zeymahzin - Battle-Companion.  
Tahrovin - Treachery.  
lost fin vax daal? - has the traitor returned?  
Geh - Yes.  
Vax - Traitor.  
Vulfahliil - Dark Elf.   
rok lost faal diist - he was the first
> 
> If I've missed any translations that weren't done already within the chapter let me know.


	3. Miiraak

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is where you finally get to meet the bastard man!

It had taken a little while to arrive at Saering's Watch, mainly because Durnehviir wanted to go and destroy Miraak’s already ruined temple. You and Ineigion had a glimpse of the temple and while Ineigion was pointing out the newer structure being built over the top of the older ruined building you couldn’t focus on that. No, what caught your attention was the many dead skeletons of Dragons buried and fossilised by the ice and snow. You saw many from the skies as Durnehviir flew the both of you to your destination.

“Rodraan fah grah!” Durnehviir grunted as you saw the ruins of Saering’s Watch ahead and saw another Dragon guarding the word wall, so it was a dragon lair.

“What did he say?” Ineigion asked as Durnehviir swooped down as you prepared to jump off before he attacked the other Dragon.

“Prepare for battle.” You answered as you jumped off and tumbled in the snow with Imeigion following your lead. Once the both of you had your footing Durnehviir attacked the Dragon while you and Ineigion dispatched the draugr in quick fashion. While Ineigion was far slower than you or Imeigion he always managed to hit so much harder. His prowess with two handed weapons was amazing, particularly with War Hammers. As you began to reach the word wall Durnehviir had quite easily tore his fellow Dovah apart and looked over at you, as if asking permission which you couldn’t help rolling your eyes at.

“Durnehviir Zu'u fun hi, waan hi krii hi ofaal niil sil.” You pointed out with a slight smile as he bowed his head and absorbed the slain Dragons soul.

“Zu'u nox hi, Qahnaarin.” You had told Durnehviir and Odahviing countless times if they were the ones to slay a Dragon they had claim over its soul, however the same rules also applied with you. It was the best idea you had for keeping fights over souls to a minimum, and if all 3 of you were fighting the same Dovah whoever struck the final blow had claim.

“Listening to you speak in the Dragon language is always weird, it just came out of nowhere.” Ineigion mumbled as he looked over at the word wall. He was wrong as Paarthurnax had been teaching you much of Dovahzul, although to your brothers it probably looked like that as you picked up the language rather quickly.

“She has the soul and blood of a Dovah, it would be an insult for one of our own kind not to know our language.” Durnehviir retorted as he landed on top of the word wall as the both of you approached. Ineigion pouted slightly as he folded his arms as he watched you take in the word of power as the chanting finally came to a stop.

“Gol.” You stated in a slightly confused tone as you placed your hand over the very word carved into the wall.

“Which means?” Ineigion asked raising a brow at you.

“Earth.” You answered as you began reading the rest of the wall.

“Qethsegol vahrukiv Bhar fin Golah wo praal het mulhaan ol Gol saraan onikiv nunon wah meyz wuth sinon do onik.” You read out, nothing about Miraak like the other word wall, it seemed to be speaking of the skeletal remains on the alter behind you.

“As impressive as it is you can speak a practically dead language, I have no idea what you’re saying.” Ineigion pointed out only for Durnehviir to exhale out of his nose loudly before speaking.

“Ruz mindos un tinvok, Rozol.” And you only laughed lightly in response only agitating Ineigion further.

“It says, this stone commemorates Bhar the Earth-Hunter who here, strong slave as Earth awaits only to become old instead of wise.” You translated and you could tell not only Ineigion was getting agitated but so was Durnehviir. He wanted to get to Miraak’s temple as soon as possible, Imeigion had made his way over there while the rest of you went here first. Probably making his way over with Arvak, his summonable undead horse from the Soul Carin. You didn’t question how he managed to get his hands on Arvak as you, Imeigion, Ineigion and Serana split up to deal with the Keepers within the Soul Carin and all met back up with Valerica once the barrier was down.

“Alright, once we deal with what’s in Miraak’s temple I’ll try and figure out what to do with this strange word of power. I’m sure Imeigion is waiting for us, Durnehviir I know you want to destroy what’s being built but please, don’t accidently hurt or kill anyone there.” You pleaded to the Dragon who narrowed his eyes at you.

“Zu'u fent ni krii naangein.” Durnehviir informed as he allowed the both of you to climb back on to him as you sighed.

“Zu'u lorfonaar tol los pruzaan Zu'u vis laan fah?” You asked with a guilty smile as Durnehviir replied with a simple ‘Geh’ and then took to the skies to Miraak’s Temple. 

“You there. What brings you to this place? Why are you here?” Imeigion jumped a little in surprise at the voice, not expecting anyone to be able to speak with him. He turned in the direction of the voice to find a young Nordic woman walking towards him wearing carved Nordic Armor.

“My name is Imeigion, I’m the Arch Mage of the College of Winterhold. Who are you?” Imeigion asked back as she stopped in front of him.

“I am Frea of the Skaal. I am here to either save my people, or avenge them.” She explained as Imeigion looked past her briefly seeing two other Nords chanting the same mantra as everyone else, then focusing back on her.

“Do you know what’s going on?” Imeigion asked and Frea shook her head.

“I am unsure. Something has taken control of most of the people of Solstheim. It makes them forget themselves, and work on these horrible creations that corrupt the Stones, the very land itself. My father Storn, our shaman, says Miraak has returned to Solstheim, but that is impossible.” Frea answered and Imeigion couldn’t help the humourless laugh escape his lips at her mention of Miraak.

“Miraak’s cultists have been hunting down my sister for months now, and they’ve started attacking me now too.” Imeigion explained quickly crossing his arms, his mind racing to try and find answers.

“Then you and I both have reason to see what lies beneath us. Let us go. There is nothing more I can do here. The Tree Stone and my friends are beyond my help for now. We need to find a way into the temple below.” Frea stated and Imeigion looked up above with a faint smile.

“I’ll accompany you into the Temple once my brother and sister arrive, after all they’re after her first and foremost. But I must ask that you don’t panic when they arrive, they’ll be making quite the entrance.” Imeigion explained who raised a brow in confusion but nodded.

“What do you know about Miraak?” Imeigion asked and Frea crossed her arms.

“His story is as old as Solstheim itself. He served the dragons before their fall from power, as most did. A priest in their order. But unlike most, he turned against them. He made his own path, and his actions cost him dearly. The stories say he sought to claim Solstheim for himself, and the dragons destroyed him for it.” Frea answered as Imeigion sighed.

“My sister and I had our thoughts and theories about Miraak being a Dragon Priest and also being Dragonborn. But I still don’t want to believe it, it just seems so unreal.” Imeigion stated as he looked over at the corrupted Tree Stone.

“I can assure you; it is very much true; the stories say that he was Dragonborn but was defeated by a fellow priest and that their battle was so devastating it split Solstheim away from the mainland of Skyrim.” Frea explained further causing confusion for him now.

“Another priest?” Imeigion asked he would have thought it would have been a Dragon or something, after all Miraak obviously took down a lot of Dragons before his defeat. He wasn’t blind he saw all of the Dragon skeletons on his way up to the temple.

“Yes, his name has been lost to time but my people call him the Guardian. He ruled over Solstheim after Miraak’s defeat and was fair and just ruler.” Frea explained as Imeigion frowned.

“The Dragon Priests weren’t exactly known for the kindness; I’ve come across a few of them being undead in Skyrim and none of them that have existing history about them were benevolent.” Imeigion pointed out and as Frea was about to speak a loud roar bellowed from above. As they both looked up Imeigion saw Durnehviir swoop down and tear apart the ceiling of the newly built temple and possibly Ineigion encouraging him. Durnehviir kept it up until there was more than enough space for him to land near Imeigion.

“Was that necessary?” Imeigion asked as he gave the Dovah an unimpressed look.

“Do rahlo.” Durnehviir answered in a smug tone as you and Ineigion climbed off.

“Faan voknau zey ont hi geblaan voth daar _raald_. Zu'u dreh ni ov daar staad.” Durnehviir informed you making sure to add as much distain to the word raald as possible.

“Zu'u fent.” You answered as watched as he took to the skies once again with a mighty roar. You then focused your attention on a very disappointed Imeigion and very frightened Nordic woman.

“My apologies, Durnehviir isn’t exactly fond of this place. But I assure you he means no harm as long as you don’t provoke him.” You explained as kindly as you could as you walked up next to Imeigion. 

“When your brother mentioned that you would be making an entrance, I did not expect you to be riding on a Dragon.” Frea stated still quite in shock about the entire experience. You looked over at Imeigion for a moment who still held his disappointed gaze at you.

“Your brother also mentioned that Miraak’s cultists have been after you for months now, before you travel into this temple may I ask why they are after you?” Frea asked as you stared at her blankly for a moment, Imeigion mustn’t have told her yet.

“I suspect he’s after me because I am Dragonborn, like he claims to be.” You answered and saw the gears turning in her head as you smiled in response of her stunned silence.

“Don’t think too hard about it, let’s just get inside this place and see if we can’t find out what’s going on.” Ineigion butted in as Frea sighed and nodded.

“Yes, you are right. I am Frea of the Skaal. Pleased to meet you.” Frea introduced as you smiled again.

“I’m (Y/N) and this is my youngest brother Ineigion, Harbinger of the Companions. Now let’s get in this temple before Durnehviir tears it apart looking for us, I’m sure he’ll try to if we take too long.” You informed making your way down to the entrance of the temple with everyone following behind you. Once you entered the temple you all saw the two cultists as they charged at you all.

“You call yourself the true Dragonborn?!” One yelled and was quickly met with Ineigion’s Imperial War Hammer to the stomach and slammed his body against the wall. It was enough to make the other cultist hesitate as the sound of crushing bones echoed against the walls of the temple.

“FO KRAH DIIN!” You shouted as Ineigion stepped out of the way as a wave of ice assaulted the cultist causing them to stumble back from the freezing cold damage. This easily gave Imeigion the chance to finish them off with an Icy Spear spell.

“You three work very well together.” Frea complimented seemingly surprised at how well and quickly they were dealt with.

“We’ve gone through places like this in Skyrim more times than I can count.” Ineigion explained as he watched you and Imeigion walk over to a room with a circular table with 5 seats.

“This Miraak was the most powerful and esteemed Dragon Priest, right?” Imeigion asked as the both of you walked around the table as Frea and Ineigion searched the other rooms.

“That’s what Durnehviir said anyway, this looks like a meeting room. So, I suppose from how many seats there are there were five priests in total.” You answered as you glanced over at the 3 skeletons around the room.

“Well we know the existence of 3 so far.” Imeigion answered as you looked over in confusion.

“Frea told me about another priest who was responsible for Miraak’s defeat, they call him the ‘Guardian’ or something. I wonder, what’s Guardian in Dovahzul?” Imeigion asked as you thought for a moment.

“Vahlok.” You answered growing a little more confused which Imeigion picked up on right away.

“And what’s Miraak name mean in common?” Imeigion asked.

“His name is actually two names; it means Allegiance Guide. But his name also means ‘Portal’ if you spell his name with another ‘i’. As for the priest we defeated in the barrow your guess is as good as mine. Then there’s the issue with who the other priests are, that is if we’re correct in this assumption that there are five in total.” You answered yet again as Imeigion sighed.

“Dovahzul is turning out to be more and more difficult to understand the more I look into it.” Imeigion mumbled as you smiled slightly at his frustration.

“How about you let me deal with anything we come across that’s in Dovahzul and we’ll figure it out from there.” You offered and was answered with a grunt of a sure.

“Are you two done theorising in there yet?” Ineigion asked in a distant yelled, him and Frea were probably already making their way deeper into the temple. You and Imeigion eventually caught up with them and continued on forward.

“Miraak was trying to take power here, and protect himself in the process.” Frea commented as they travelled forward.

“It wouldn’t surprise me if that wasn’t the only thing he was doing.” Ineigion added as he prepared for another attack from cultists. Frea and Ineigion made quick work of them clearing the way into a massive room with cages hanging from the ceiling with remains long since dead inside.

“I do not wish to imagine the kinds of things that happened in this chamber. Who were the poor souls trapped in these cages? What tortures did they suffer at Miraak's hands? Was it in service to the dragons, or for his own purposes?” Frea asked as she placed her hands on the railing looking all around the room.

“It was most likely both, things like this are quite common place with Dragon Priests, most them were cruel, just like the Dragons. And since Miraak was the most powerful of all the priests he probably had a lot more freedom to do as he pleased.” Imeigion answered walking up next to her as he also observed around the area until they both saw the throne overlooking the torture cages on a balcony.

“Look up there. I think I see something.” Frea pointed out as you and Ineigion walked closer to see she was pointing at a chest near the throne.

“The stairs are knocked out. I have no doubt you can find a way up. You never know, you may find something of value up there. I shall look around. We can proceed when you are ready.” Frea informed as you looked around to find a way up to the balcony. It was then you noticed the collapse pillar and smirked slightly.

“On it.” You stated as you then climbed up the pillar then once you thought you were in the right position you jumped and landed right next to the old throne.

“Impressive! Was it worth the effort?” Frea asked as you began to rummage through the chest, only to find a few potions and a few worthless weapons. While you and Imeigion had no use for them perhaps Ineigion and Frea could use them.

“Depends, there’s a few potions and some old weapons.” You answered as you then closed the chest and began to walk over to where the stairs to the balcony would have been.

“Take the potions then, gods know Ineigion will need the healing ones.” Imeigion told you as Ineigion punched him in the arm in response. As you jumped down Frea and Ineigion split the healing and stamina potions among themselves while Imeigion took the magic potions.

“There’s some coffins ahead, probably some draugr.” Imeigion stated as you drew Auriel’s Bow with your many Sun Hallowed Arrows. Once the draugr burst through their confinements you let loose your arrows with swift and precise accuracy.

“You are quite an impressive archer.” Frea complimented but before you could thank her you could hear a few people coming up the stairs.

“Find them!” One yelled, more cultists. Ineigion and Frea ran down the stairs and began their assault leaving you and Imeigion to help out from the sidelines, you attacking with your bow and arrows while Imeigion with his magic. Once they were dealt with Ineigion groaned slightly as you all continued forward through a large enough crypt of sleeping draugr that awoke to the sound of your intrusion.

“Is it just me or is there more draugr in here than other Nordic Ruins?” Ineigion asked as he crushed the skull of a deathlord with little effort and avoided your arrow as it struck another draugr in the eye as it fell dying of the sun damage of your arrow.

“Remember this is the most powerful Dragon Priest we’re dealing with and he betrayed the Dragons, it would only be common sense to keep people out and protect this place. Why? Are you getting tired already?” Imeigion asked in his normally smug tone which only resulted in Imeigion avoiding Ineigion’s punch this time.

“You make it sound like we’re going to trip over him in here.” You mumbled as Frea walked up beside you.

“Are your brothers always like this?” Frea asked quietly and you couldn’t help but laugh a little.

“This is pretty mild honestly, I’m sure they’ll start yelling at each other soon enough.” You answered as the both of you caught up with your bickering brothers. You found it fascinating that Frea found the three of interactions with each other strange. She must have been an only child.

“Are you serious? These things again?” Imeigion complained as you came across another swinging blade trap and you then heard Frea laugh.

“I am not going down there. It would be foolish to attempt it. You have a much better chance than I to make it through these traps. I have no doubt that lever turns these blades off. I shall wait here for now.” Frea pointed out the lever at the end of the hall of swinging blades, the Nord had good eyes you had to admit. You then sighed and began to back up confusing everyone and began to run forward.

“Wait! (Y/N) what are you doing!?” Ineigion yelled as he tried to stop you running head first into the blades.

“WULD NAH KEST!” Your shout propelled you forward as you avoided all of the swinging blades and ended up at the end of the hall.

“Show off!” Imeigion yelled as you couldn’t help the smug smile tug at your lips once you pulled the lever and the blades came to a halt.

“Thank you. Miraak took great pains to make it difficult to reach him, it seems. Let us hope that is the last of these traps.” Frea said and you could only hope that was the case but then noticed something.

“This is a puzzle door, but it’s already been taken down.” You pointed out as all of them followed your gaze.

“You’re right, one of the cultists probably has the corresponding claw. Why? Want to add it to your collection?” Ineigion asked as you gave him an unimpressed pout.

“Very funny, but if the puzzle door is down that means there’s going to plenty more cultists the further, we get. Remember, these puzzle doors aren’t supposed to keep people out, they’re meant to keep the draugr in.” You reminded Ineigion who only grunted at the realisation.

“So, we can expect more traps and possibly even an ambush?” Frea asked and you nodded.

“Exactly, and they’re probably very aware that we’re here now. We haven’t exactly been very quiet about our presence. So, keep your eyes open, we don’t want to be falling into a trap or an ambush.” You explained as they all nodded in agreement.

“You definitely haven’t been quiet.” Imeigion stated with a smug smirk as you gave him an unimpressed look.

“Yes, yes my power is being loud, not like that I haven’t heard that a million times before.” You grumbled as you continued forward, deeper into the temple sanctum with everyone following behind you.

“Miraak certainly has an…interesting style when it comes to decorating.” Ineigion grimaced as you all walked over a caged bridge covered in skeletons.

“I do not know what it is Miraak learned that gave him reason to turn on his masters. But his path seems to have been a cruel one. I wonder if we will find some answers to what happened so long ago.” Frea added and you couldn’t help but laugh a little.

“Discovering he was Dragonborn would probably be enough. Finding out you can devour the souls of Dragons? The very things that claimed to be gods over man? He had the power to over throw the gods of his time and kill them permanently while simultaneously becoming stronger.” You pointed out as Frea frowned slightly at your explanation.

“Why the All Maker would gift such power to such an awful being, I do not think I will ever understand.” Frea grumbled as you could almost feel Imeigion rolling his eyes.

“Even gods can make mistakes…” You answered a little more sadly than you meant to and you knew that everyone picked up on it. Luckily you saw a horde of skeletons that had only just noticed you all and began to rush over.

“YOL TOOR SHUL!” Every skeleton broke apart with the blaze with little effort as Ineigion scoffed slightly.

“Save some for the rest of us, would you?” Ineigion asked as he elbowed you as he walked past only to come up near another swinging blade trap. 

“This shit again?” Imeigion groaned.

“Looks like there is not a lever this time. We will all have to make it through on our own.” Frea pointed out as you laughed at Imeigion’s groan of agony over the situation. While you made it through no problem Frea and Ineigion had a little more trouble, but their armour protected them enough from any real injury or harm. Imeigion of the other hand just sighed and ran through it and ended up getting a massive gash on his arm. You and Ineigion couldn’t help but sigh as you prepared a Necromantic Healing spell as he came walking over to you.

“You weren’t even trying.” Ineigion stated as you began healing his wounded arm.

“Nope.” Imeigion stated as you kicked him in the shin once you were done healing him.

“Heal yourself next time then.” You grumbled as you headed on forward but saw Frea stop for a moment.

“Interesting. This may be worth exploring.” Frea stated as she jumped down a small ruined side passage. All three of you were surprised as none of you had seen the passage and followed her lead until you came to a study room.

“I suspected there would be something down here. Do you know those spells already?” Frea asked as the rest of you were examining the room.

“Imeigion and myself do, but Ineigion wouldn’t, but he’s not exactly all that fond of magic.” You answered as you heard Ineigion grunt in response as he grabbed the few potions that were around the place.

After dealing with more undead and cultist you all finally came to a set of stairs that travelled downwards.

“How much deeper can this be? I had been told that Miraak's power was great, but to have built so large a temple... It cannot be much farther now. I feel it in my bones.” Frea pointed out until a large room was revealed at the bottom of the stairs making you all stand there in stunned silence. Above you was the entire skeleton of a Dragon hung high with chains.

“Well, that’s one way to make a statement.” Ineigion finally spoke up to break the heavy silence with a humourless laugh.

“I had heard Miraak had turned against the Dragon Cult, but to display the remains in such a manner as this... It is no wonder the dragons razed his temple to the ground. Seeing the remains hung up like trophies must have enraged them to no end.” Frea added as her eyes never left the skeleton making you think.

“I don’t think this was for the Dragons to see. I think that this was for the people and other priests to see, he probably wanted to make sure that the population knew that he was just as powerful if not more so than the Dragons. Although, we can assume it didn’t exactly end well for him, but it certainly is an impressive way to display your power.” Imeigion suggested but then you all heard to ever so familiar chanting of a word wall. Everyone stood back as you focused on the word of power as the chanting finally stopped. Imeigion was about to ask what the word was and what the rest of the wall said but were all interrupted by the ground shaking and the coffins around the room bursting open.

“Something feels wrong. Brace yourself!” Frea shouted as the draugr stepped out of their coffins and attacked the lot of you. Again, like all the other draugr you all made quick work of them and went back to the word wall.

“Ok, now that interruption is dealt with what was the word of power?” Imeigion asked as you placed your hand on the still faintly glowing word.

“Mul, it’s the first word of the other one we found in the barrow. It means strength.” You explained as Imeigion grew curious.

“What does the rest of it say?” Ineigion asked as you began to read over the word wall entirely.

“Pah werid morokei Miraak. Zok suleykaar do pah sonaak, wen mul bolaav naal fahluaan do jul.” You read out slowly as your frown only deepened but caught Frea’s attention.

“You can read the Dragon language?” Frea asked, surprised as you laughed lightly in response as you looked over at her.

“I’d make a poor Dovah if I couldn’t.” You answered glancing back at the wall.

“I heard Miraak’s name in that, is this about him?” Imeigion asked as you nodded.

“All praise glorious Miraak. Most powerful servant of all dragon priests, whose strength was granted by the gardener of mankind.” You translated as you were met with silence, this word wall truly confirming what you didn’t want to be true.

“Well, I guess it really is true then…” Imeigion muttered confusing Frea.

“I do not understand, what does this confirm?” Frea asked as you laughed lightly without humour.

“The gardener of mankind is the Daedric Prince Hermaeus Mora, we’ve met the Prince himself and we don’t exactly get along.” You explained as you saw some of the colour drain from her face.

“Herma Mora has been the enemy of my people for thousands of years, Miraak truly was beyond salvation.” Frea pointed out as you thought for a moment.

“There has to be more to this, surely he wasn’t stupid enough to accept a deal with Hermaeus Mora right away.” You attempted to reason but you could easily tell Frea wasn’t convinced.

“I do not understand how you could show empathy to someone like Miraak.” Frea told you as you flinched a little at her stern words.

“He’s the only other person who’s like me, a human with the soul and blood of a Dragon. Whether he’s evil or not, I need to know if he is still truly alive. But I don’t expect you to understand, I’m not exactly a normal being.” You added as everyone was trying to understand what you meant.

“Either way, let’s continue onward, now that we know who his allegiance lies with it’s likely we’ll start seeing it displayed the further we get.” You quickly pointed out to change the subject as you began digging around the corpse of the gate keeper and picked out a key.

“Yes, you are right.” Frea admitted hesitantly as everyone followed your lead into what you assumed as the kitchen area, with no way to continue forward.

“Dead end? Impossible. There must be something more! Look around. I will let you know if I find anything in the dining area.” Frea stated hastily as your brothers began looking around, but you couldn’t focus, you were too anxious about what might happen. You remembered the terror when you saw the golden mask, there was no doubt that it was Miraak, and he wasn’t going to be like all the other Dragon Priests you’ve faced off against. You hadn’t felt nearly the amount of fear when you faced off against Alduin.

“I knew it! A secret passage in the dining area just opened up. This must be it. Let us move quickly.” Frea shouted breaking you from your anxious thoughts. This time the you all followed Frea as you arrived in a circular chamber, a small ruined library you thought as you all began inspecting further. 

“I wonder if there is something here that tells the story of Miraak...” Frea wondered out loud as she was looking through all the old ruined books.

“I doubt it, Hermaeus Mora and the Dragon cult probably had his records stricken, after all we’ve never even heard of him, the highest-ranking Dragon Priest? And nothing at all, we’ve only heard about him because of you, the cultists that attacked us and two different word walls.” Imeigion answered as he also began looking at the ruined books.

“Yes, yes ruined books are very interesting.” Ineigion grumbled beside you as you all made your way into the next room. You all saw the trap door gate covering the stairs to proceed further down but your attention was caught by the statues. 

“I do not recognize this statuary. We passed by a few of them earlier, but they are becoming more frequent we get further in. I do not like this place. It almost looks as if these statues will come to life at any moment.” Frea commented glancing up at the monstrous still heads.

“It’s probably Hermaeus Mora’s influence becoming more apparent. We’ll likely be seeing more of this the further we get.” Imeigion commented as they both eyed off the switch to open the trap door cage covering the stairs.

“It looks like there is only one way to proceed. I leave the honour of pulling that handle to you. I do not want to put my hand anywhere near the mouth of that statue.” Frea laughed nervously eyeing off the statues as Ineigion rolled his eyes and pulled the lever to open the door. The rest of you now followed Ineigion and while you could hear the three of them speaking your mind was elsewhere. You were almost certain you were going to find another one of those awful artefacts in here. Perhaps your anxiety was becoming worse because of Hermaeus Mora’s influence over this place, the further you travelled the stronger it became.

“(Y/N)!” You snapped out of your thoughts to see Ineigion yelling at you, you had all arrived in a massive room, stairs leading up to what you assumed was a shrine, but you also noticed the dragon bones and skeletons around the place.

“Maybe you should take some tips from Miraak (Y/N). He certainly knows how to get the message across that he shouldn’t be taken lightly.” Imeigion whistled taking everything in and you couldn’t help but roll your eyes.

“Don’t let Durnehviir catch you saying that.” Ineigion stated to which he only raised a brow.

“Says the man who’s wearing amour made out of dragon bones and scales.” Imeigion pointed out and you heard an ever so small laugh from Frea at that remark, however it was all interrupted with the snapping of a tripwire trap, falling boulders and the screeching of draugr.

“This Miraak may have a knack for decorating but his love for traps everywhere isn’t something I’ll be taking into consideration.” You muttered as you fired your sunhallowed arrows at the draugr. Ineigion and Frea charged forward with their weapons drawn as you and Imeigion hung back handling ranged support, you with your bow and Imeigion with his magic. Once the four of you reached the top you saw that you were right about the shrine. It was a shrine of Hermaeus Mora and you couldn’t help but glare at the old shrine.

“What? You didn’t expect a shrine?” Ineigion asked as you sighed but still held your strong glare.

“No, I knew there’d be a shrine somewhere but I’m still upset about the whole situation. It just had to be Hermaeus Mora. I honestly would have rather dealt with Molag Bal, he’s at least straight forward with what he intends to do, Mora’s a fickle and complicated bastard.” You stated angrily as you resisted the urge to kick the shrine before you.

“It probably doesn’t help that you told him to go fuck himself.” Ineigion smirked as you groaned in response as Frea and Imeigion had already continued forward through the passage behind the shrine. You and your youngest brother followed behind them as the passage was narrow and twisting.

“It is eerily quiet. I do not suspect that will be the case the further we go. Be on your guard.” Frea commented as you all kept a firm grip on your weapons. Imeigion pulled the switch to bring down a spiral stone stair structure, while you had seen them before in other Nordic ruins they were very far and few in-between. All was quiet as you all approached a circular opening, and you could hear it. That awful sound the other Black Book had made in the Bloodskal Barrow.

“There are dark magics at work here. Ready yourself. This book... It seems wrong, somehow. Here, yet... not. It may be what we seek.” Frea said as you all circled the book, you could easily tell no one wanted to touch it.

“We found one of these books in another Nordic ruin before, but this one feels darker, more powerful than the one we have.” Imeigion informed Frea who looked over in surprise.

“You have one of these in your possession?” Frea asked as Imeigion nodded.

“None of us even dared to open it, but it doesn’t look like we’ll have much choice with this one.” Imeigion grimaced as he eyed the black book again. Ineigion noticed the colour drain from your face as you stared at the book with no words.

“I’ll open it.” Ineigion stated as you snapped out of your anxiety driven state and gaped at him.

“Wait! No! We have no idea what this could do-INEIGION!” You screamed as he stomped over and opened the book. To everyone absolute horror once he opened the book black inky tentacles burst out of the pages and wrapped themselves around him as he struggled then turned transparent, as he became still.

Ineigion landed on his feet, the ground around him being covered or perhaps being made out of paper, the sea around him made of what looked like ink. But he didn’t have time to take in the majority of his surrounding as the roar of a Dragon took his attention away. But Ineigion was surprised to watch as the Dragon landed a man climbed off, much like (Y/N) does with Durnehviir or Odahviing. (Y/N) hadn’t described what Miraak looked like, only said that he had a golden mask and he knew now that he was a Dragon Priest. Ineigion could also tell that the Dragon was glaring at him, it was probably because of his Dragonplate armour. Ineigion reached for his weapon but didn’t draw it as the priest approached, leaving maybe about two metres of distance between them. The air and silence was tense as Ineigion began sizing him up, and tried his best to read his body language.

“You must be Miraak, right?” Ineigion asked as his grip tightened around his weapon.

“You are correct, Harbinger I am indeed Miraak. Quite an impressive display with your armour. Tell me, how have your Dragon allies taken to it?” Miraak asked as he folded his arms and cocked his head to the side slightly.

“They’ve grown quite used to it, considering this is from the first Dragon I ever killed and the first soul my sister took.” Ineigion answered harshly but Miraak only chuckled in response.

“Ah, yes, your older sister, the last Dragonborn. After I send you back inform her that I wish to speak with her. She cannot keep avoiding what fate has laid out for her.” Miraak stated as two squid like monsters appeared next to him. Ineigion then drew his war hammer and prepared himself for a fight but Miraak only sighed.

“You seriously expect me to believe that you just want to speak with her? No, I’m not as stupid as you think priest! You’re Dragonborn just like she is, you want her soul like most other Dragons do. Besides you’re Hermaeus Mora’s ally, all the more reason not to trust you.” Ineigion yelled as his glare strengthen at Miraak’s covered face, which he only again chuckled at.

“It is almost insulting how little faith you have for your own sister Harbinger. There are formalities to address when meeting another Dovah, especially one such as her. Sigh, no matter. Send him back where he came from. He can await my arrival with the rest of Tamriel.” Miraak commanded the squid creatures as he began walking back towards his Dragon. The monsters advanced on him and began attacking him with what he assumed was a banishing spell until his vision darkened. Ineigion then jolted as you began shaking him.

“INEIGION!” You screamed with Imeigion and Frea also close by, their faces filled with worry.

“What happened to you? You read the book and then... It seemed as though you were not really here. I could see you, but also see through you!” Frea explained as you let go of your youngest brother.

“These books are portals to Hermaeus Mora’s realm, I spoke with Miraak. He’s very much alive.” Ineigion answered and you wanted to throw up just from those words.

“By the gods…” You whispered in terror, mainly to yourself but you knew they heard you.

“This is a dangerous thing, then. We should return to my village, and show this to my father. Perhaps Storn can make sense of what is going on.” Frea informed as she began to move.

“Come, there looks to be a way out through here.” You all followed Frea as Ineigion grabbed the book as you all followed her out of the temple, once she pulled the chain you were greeted with the harsh freezing winds, but what caught your attention was the same green light you saw before at Raven Rock. Frea then saw where you were looking as she continued forward and looked over with worry and anger at the same time.

“You see that green light? That comes from the Wind Stone, where my people work against their will. They must be freed soon.” Frea stated then continued to run over to a small bridge with the rest of you following.

“The village is just ahead. Storn has used his magic to raise a barrier around it, protecting the few of us left. That the barrier is still there is a good sign.” Frea explained as you all entered into the Skaal Village. You then saw 3 people sitting around in a circle in a very concentrated manner, they must be the ones keeping the wind barrier up around the village.

“Father! I have returned! There is yet hope!” Frea yelled over the harsh wind as you all came to a stop; the older man must have been Storn.

“Frea! What news do you bring? Is there a way to free our people?” Storn asked, his voice strained from keeping up the barrier for so long, despite the help from the few remaining.

“No, but I have brought some people who has seen things... They have confirmed that Miraak is indeed behind the suffering of our people.” Frea informed and you swear you heard Storn sigh in defeat.

“I feared it would be so.” Storn sighed as he still continued to focus on his magic.

“But how is that possible? After all this time...” Frea asked worried as you walked closer to the both of them.

“I fear there is too much we do not yet know.” Storn answered as Frea nodded slightly as she turned her head towards the three of you before sitting down to help with the barrier.

“Please, tell Storn what has happened.” Frea pleaded as you made your way over to Storn.

“So, you have seen things, yes? My magic grows weak, and so does the barrier around our village. Time is short. Tell me what you know.” Storn explained as you turned your head over to Ineigion as he nodded and stepped forward.

“I’ve seen and spoken with Miraak.” Ineigion informed Storn who seemed genuinely surprised at the information.

“Really? How?” Storn asked and even you couldn’t help but wonder too, Ineigion hadn’t yet told anyone what Miraak had said to him.

“He didn’t explain to me how but he’d made it very clear to me that he intends on returning. And when my sister touched one of the corrupted stones, she saw Miraak as a vision.” Ineigion explained as you gulped back your anxiety.

“How do you know this?” Storn continued to ask as Ineigion sighed.

“We went to his temple and explored the entire place and found a book near the end of his temple.” Ineigion explained.

“The legends speak of that place. Terrible battles fought at the temple. The dragons burning it to the ground in rage. They speak also of something worse than dragons buried within. Difficult to imagine, but if true... It means what I feared has come to pass. Miraak was never truly gone, and now has returned. If you could go to this place and see him... Are you like Miraak? Are you Dragonborn?” Storn asked and Ineigion just laughed lightly before shaking his head.

“I’m not Dragonborn but my sister here is.” Ineigion revealed as you tucked some of your hair behind your ear with an awkward smile.

“Then perhaps you are connected with him. The old tales say that he, too, was Dragonborn.” Storn explained as you laughed lightly.

“I’ve been told that by Neloth, Frea and the Dragons. But I don’t understand what this means. Do you know what it all means?” You asked and you could tell the part about the Dragons caught his attention but decided to ignore it for now.

“I am unsure. It may mean that you could save us, or it may mean that you could bring about our destruction. But our time here is running out. The few of us left free of control cannot protect ourselves for much longer. You must go to Saering's Watch. Learn there the word that Miraak learned long ago, and use that knowledge on the Wind Stone. You may be able to break the hold on our people there, and free them from control.” Storn explained as your eyes widened in surprise.

“I-I’ve already been there; I know that word of power. Do you seriously think it will work?” You asked and your body began to shake, whether it be from the cold, anxiety or both.

“Some dark influence wields power over them, forces them to forget themselves and act against their nature. At first it was only during the night, but now every moment is spent building some strange shrine around the Wind Stone. I believe if the shrine can be destroyed, the Skaal will be free once more.” Storn explained but could easily tell you were still sceptical.

“Miraak is behind what is happening to our village, and so the knowledge he has gained as Dragonborn is at the heart of it. You are Dragonborn as well. You too can wield this power, perhaps to a better end.” Storn continued to explain and you nodded.

“I’ll see if this shout can work.” You told him before running back off into the direction of the green light. Once you reached the wind stone you heard the same lifeless mantra that the people in Raven Rock were saying. With a deep breath you focused and then shouted.

“GOL!” Everyone stopped what they were doing and ran to inspect the stone as it began to shake and rumble. The shrine being built around the wind stone burst away and crumbled only to be replaced with a monster rising from the water. It was the same ones you had seen decorated around in Miraak’s temple. You drew Dawnbreaker and charged at the monster before it could hurt any of the villagers.

“Everyone! get back to the village, NOW!” You yelled as you pulled one of the villagers away from an attack of the monster. You waited before everyone was out of the way before you used your Thu’um.

“FUS RO DAH!” You shouted making the monster stumble, giving you the chance to finally finish it off for good. You impaled the monster in the gut with Dawnbreaker and it fell with a low screech as you pulled your sword back out. You shook your head and made your way back to the village as everyone eyed you off, wondering who you were and how you managed to free them from Miraak’s control. You then saw Frea walking over to you with a small smile on her face.

“My father has taken your brothers into our home, come with me.” Frea informed as you followed her into a small hut. You then found your brothers and Storn talking as they all sat around the hearth fire.

“The air is different. We are safe, which means you have succeeded.” Storn praised as you smiled slightly.

“Yes, and your people are free.” You told him as his smile grew.

“So it is. You have proven yourself an ally to the Skaal, and so the Skaal shall be allies to you.” Storn told you and it was your turn to smile and you gave him a small polite bow and a thank you.

“Your brothers have also been telling me about these black books you’ve found. While I cannot help with that the Dark Elf Wizard Neloth will probably be able too. He came here asking about them and has already found one.” Storn explained and nodded in response.

“But that brings up our next few issues, Ineigion told us what Miraak had said to him. Miraak asked that you speak with him.” Imeigion added as you gulped back your hesitation then sighed.

“I knew it was coming one way or another, I just didn’t know when. Before I even dare open that book, we need to come up with a plan with how we’re going to deal with everything. I’ll be going around the Island using this shout on the rest of the stones. What about you two?” You asked your brothers as the air became serious again.

“Well I’ll be seeing Neloth about the Black Books and see if I can get any information at all.” Imeigion answered and then you looked over at Ineigion.

“I’ll be watching over you while you meet with Miraak, you’ve kept him waiting a while, but before that I think we need to tell Durnehviir about everything that’s happened.” Ineigion suggested and laughed slightly as Frea looked up in horror.

“Please do not summon your Dragon here in the village!” Frea pleaded as Storn grew concerned also.

“Durnehviir won’t hurt anyone unless they provoke him or I tell him too.” You pointed out a little to sternly which you tried to correct by clearing your throat and then turned your attention to a very confused Storn.

“After I killed Alduin a few Dragons offered to fight by my side, Durnehviir is one of them, but when I call upon him, I am summoning him from a realm of Oblivion he’s trapped in. He isn’t exactly fond of Miraak and told us about him before I came to his temple. Besides, he’ll be helping me get around the Island faster.” You explained as he still seemed concerned but didn’t question it.

“All well and good, but meeting with Miraak through this book? It is not a wise choice Dragonborn.” Storn warned as you sighed slightly through your nose.

“Maybe so, but what else am I going to do? I need to speak with him; besides I have a lot of questions I want answers for. I’d rather get those answers from Miraak, not Hermaeus Mora. I’d also rather let Durnehviir know that I’ll probably be summoning him into Apocrypha when I read the book. I don’t think he’d appreciate being in another realm of Oblivion without a warning first.” You reasoned as your sights were now set on the book in question.

“Herma-Mora will not hesitate to be rid of you if you read that book.” Frea warned as you walked over and picked up the disgusting book.

“He didn’t kill Ineigion, I doubt he actually wants to kill me. Torture and possibly keep me prisoner like Miraak? Probably, he’ll want us to fight each other before anything. Two Dragonborn fighting to the death. But even if Miraak intends on killing me he won’t do it right away, there are formalities to address first.” You explained to Frea before opening to the door and stepped out into the freezing cold wind, you then looked back at a very worried Frea and Storn, but both your brothers following your lead.

“I’ll be at the Wind Stone, that way Durnehviir won’t scare any of your people.” You added lastly as you then made your way over to the bridge.

“You realise if you stay like Ineigion did with the book for too long we’ll be coming into get you out.” Imeigion informed you as you laughed without humour in response.

“I wouldn’t doubt that for a second, don’t worry he won’t kill me on our first meeting. But I do need to show you two something before I call Durnehviir and open this book.” You told them as you led them down to the wind stone and to the very corpse of the monster lying in the water around the stone.

“What the fuck is that?” Ineigion asked as he squatted down to investigate the monster further.

“That’s a Lurker, they’re from Apocrypha, a bit more uncommon than your average Seeker.” Ineigion explained which Ineigion looked up at him.

“Do Seekers have tentacles and shit? Because Miraak had a few of them, they were the ones to force me out of Apocrypha.” Ineigion explained as you grimaced, knowing you’d be seeing what Ineigion saw.

“Yeah, they’re the more common in Apocrypha.” Imeigion answered as he kicked the corpse lightly, not exactly fond of the idea of touching it.

“When I shouted that new word of power I gained at Saering's Watch, the shrine around the stone shattered and then this Lurker appeared. I think these also play a part in corrupting the stones.” You informed as they let that information sink in.

“Anyway, we’ll discuss that later. DUR NEH VIIR!” You shouted, but to your surprise he wasn’t summoned but after a few seconds you heard his roar and saw him fly overhead and land next to the Wind Stone.

“Fos yunrot dreh hi drun?” Durnehviir asked as you quickly recovered from your confusion and showed him the book.

“We found this in the deepest part of the temple, it’s an artefact of the Deadric Prince Hermaeus Mora. This book is actually a portal to the realm of Oblivion called Apocrypha, Miraak is in this very book. Ineigion saw Miraak and spoke with him when he opened it. Miraak wishes to speak with me.” You explained and you heard what you assumed was a protective growl in the back of the Dragon’s throat.

“Kuz zey voth hi. Zu'u dreh ni ov vax.” Durnehviir growled but you shook your head in response.

“Nid, I can’t risk Miraak taking you. He won’t kill me on our first meeting.” You told Durnehviir, much to his annoyance.

“Rok fen krii hi borii tiid hi grind. Dahmaan tol Qahnaarin.” Durnehviir warned as you sighed sadly.

“I know he will, but I need to speak with him one way or another. If I get into too much trouble, I will call upon you.” You informed as that barely seemed to satisfy Durnehviir but didn’t voice his frustrations.

“Pruzah.” Durnehviir grumbled as you turned over the book in your hands and prepared yourself. With a heavy sigh you opened the book and began to read the page until the same tentacles that ensnared your brother did the same to you and your vision darkened as you struggled uncomfortably.

You felt yourself falling for a moment and landed with a thud and a face full of old ruined paper. You groaned slightly and slowly began picking yourself up until you felt the presence of someone in front of you. You paused for a moment then slowly looked up to find a man wearing that same golden mask you saw. He wore a set of Dragon Priest robes not unlike the set you had for Konahrik, except yours had much more armour than his. This must be Miraak in the flesh.

“And here you are, just as I asked. How very kind of you.” You kept your gaze on him as he bent down on one knee and offered his hand to you. You were pretty sure he chuckled lightly at your hesitation, but against your better judgement you grasped his gloved hand. Miraak pulled you to your feet with practically no effort at all and he towered above you.

“I assume you have questions?” Miraak asked as you snapped yourself out of your stunned daze and forced yourself to focus.

“That is correct, I’d rather have those answered by you than Hermaeus Mora. I can assume you know why.” You answered and he chuckled yet again, this time a little louder.

“Yes, I’m fully aware of what you said to him. You’re either brave or foolish for your actions.” Miraak pointed out as you couldn’t help but roll your eyes.

“Consider me both then, after all I’m here at your request in a realm I’m sure I’m not welcome in.” You retorted as he hummed in agreement, he then cupped your face with the same hand he used to pull you up. You flinched at his touch as he angled your face to get a better look at you, it was oddly sentimental and gentle for a man who was no doubt planning on killing you later on.

“So, you have slain Alduin...Well done. I could have slain him myself, back when I walked the earth, but I chose a different path.” Miraak told you and you held back your urge to roll your eyes at his arrogance.

“Then why didn’t you? I’m not oblivious, I can feel the power you have, the soul of a dovah underneath your skin. You’re powerful, so why?” You asked as he sighed in response as he let go of your face.

“They wanted to use me to deal with Alduin - Hakon and the rest. I chose otherwise. Do you seriously believe that they would let me live if I had done what they wanted? I would become a bigger threat to them than Alduin was.” Miraak explained, you were pretty sure that was his arrogance speaking again, but you could at least understand where he was coming from. He would definitely become a threat in people’s eyes.

“Have you not become dangerous to those around you, Dragonborn?” Miraak asked as you could feel an ever-slight tone of smugness to his words. He wasn’t exactly wrong in that regard.

“They see me more as a powerful tool or weapon. I’m something to be used so people can win wars and threaten the populace with. My positions of power mean nothing when someone else is in control of it behind the scenes.” You answered as you looked away from him.

“Ah yes, Princess of the Empire and heir to the Ruby Throne. You would have made an excellent Empress if fate had decreed otherwise.” Miraak remarked as you laughed with a scoff.

“Can I also assume you’ve been watching me? You know more about me than you’re letting on.” You frowned as he began to slowly pace in front of you.

“Hermaeus Mora controlled much of what I was able to witness, but yes I have been and I know much. I know of your many titles, Dragonborn, Vampire Hunter, Imperial Highness, Princess of the Empire, Thane of Falkreath and Hjaalmarch, Champion of Meridia.” Miraak answered as you held your frown at him.

“I am also very aware of what has transpired between you and the Dark Brotherhood. What happened in Markarth, your indirect allegiance with the Forsworn. How you were tortured and abused by the Thalmor for much of your youth. You are also in possession of some very powerful artefacts. An Elder Scroll, Dawnbreaker, Auriel’s Bow. Anything I missed Dragonborn?” Miraak asked as his smugness returned more clearly than ever.

“I also have Auriel’s Shield.” You pointed out as he was silent for a moment.

“Impressive.” Miraak muttered as he stopped pacing and looked directly at you.

“Tell me something, when you return what do you plan on accomplishing? Ruling over Solstheim?” You asked, trying to change the subject to him instead of yourself.

“By night you reclaim. What by day was stolen.” Miraak answered and your eyes lit up in surprise at that, it was a part of that mindless mantra people were chanting.

“You want what was stolen from you. Even though it’s been in ruins for thousands of years? Forgotten to time?” You asked and he answered with a simple nod, but was surprised when you laughed.

“I was honestly expecting more than that, you’re trying to rebuild what has been dead for thousands of years. You need to set your ambitions higher than ruling over an Island covered in ash and snow. All of your fellow Priests back in Skyrim are dead, and another one we found in the Bloodskal Barrow.” You informed him as he stayed silent for a moment.

“Those are brave words for someone who set foot here.” Miraak threatened and became frustrated when his intimidation didn’t work.

“If you seriously think once you escape from here that you’ll be ruling over anything, you’re an idiot. You’ve been isolated from the living world for far too long. You’ll need to relearn many things, whether you like it or not. You’ll need to adapt to the world; the world will not adapt for you. You’re an incredibly powerful individual and I have no question that you could easily force your way to power. But a world won’t tolerate a leader they find unworthy forever, I’m sure your failed rebellion was enough evidence for that, right?” You asked at the end with a smug smirk, you could tell you were getting under his skin, his fists clenched as he stood taller.

“Forgive me, that was a little uncalled for.” You apologised but still held your smug smile as you placed one hand on your hip.

“You have no idea of the true power a Dragonborn can wield. MUL QAH DIIV!” Miraak shouted as he demonstrated his thu’um. You already knew the first two words of that shout but you finally had the chance to see it in full. It was a colourful set of unique ethereal Dragonplate Armor. He truly had the aspects of a dragon.

“Strength, Armour, Wyrm?” You asked as he stood there in all his ethereal glory.

“So, you know Dovahzul then?” Miraak asked as he now stood mere inches away from you.

“I’m Dragonborn, just like you are. I’m certain the Dragons that follow me would be disappointed if I didn’t speak their language.” You deadpanned as he then laughed lightly, the sound oddly pleasing to hear.

“Rinik vahzah. Now, may I ask something of you?” Miraak asked as you raised an eyebrow for him to continue.

“What do you plan on doing now? Will you try and kill me? Or will you simply ignore what has transpired here today?” Miraak asked as you scoffed out a small chuckle of your own.

“You’ve made it quite difficult to ignore you Miraak, I’ve already been avoiding this for quite some time. But to be fair I’m a busy woman, dealing with Alduin was hard enough. But as for what I’ll do? that depends on your actions.” You answered as you pulled out the black book and then looked back up at Miraak.

“I’m sure we’ll be meeting again soon, hopefully on terms that won’t require one of our souls.” You told him before opening the book and being transported back to Nirn.

“If only it could be so…” Miraak muttered sadly as you had already disappeared.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Miiraak - Portal - Chapter Title.
> 
> Zu'u fun hi, waan hi krii hi ofaal niil sil - I tell you, if you kill you receive its soul
> 
> Zu'u nox hi, Qahnaarin. - I thank you, Vanquisher. 
> 
> Ruz mindos un tinvok, Rozol. - Then learn our language, Harbinger. 
> 
> Zu'u fent ni krii naangein. - I shall not kill anyone. 
> 
> Zu'u lorfonaar tol los pruzaan Zu'u vis laan fah? - I suppose that is best I can want/ask for? 
> 
> Do rahlo. - Of course. 
> 
> Faan voknau zey ont hi geblaan voth daar raald. Zu'u dreh ni ov daar staad. - Call upon me once you complete/finish this temple. I do not trust this place. 
> 
> Zu'u fent. - I shall. 
> 
> FO KRAH DIIN - Frost Cold Freeze - Frost Breath Shout
> 
> WULD NAH KEST! - Whirlwind Fury Tempest - Whirlwind Sprint Shout
> 
> YOL TOOR SHUL - Fire Inferno Sun - Fire Breath Shout 
> 
> FUS RO DAH - Force Balance Push - Unrelenting Force Shout 
> 
> Fos yunrot dreh hi drun? - What tidings/news do you bring? 
> 
> Kuz zey voth hi. Zu'u dreh ni ov vax. - Take me with you. I do not trust the traitor.
> 
> Nid - No
> 
> Rok fen krii hi borii tiid hi grind. Dahmaan tol Qahnaarin. - He will kill you next time you meet. Remember that Vanquisher. 
> 
> Pruzah. - Good. 
> 
> Rinik vahzah. - Very true.


	4. Siiv

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ya like Dovahzul?

“I've cleansed the other four Stones.” You had practically burst through the poor old man’s door frightening Storn and Frea. Once they had realised it was only just you and Ineigion they calmed down.

“I can feel it. The balance of the living land has nearly been restored. But while the Tree Stone remains under Miraak's influence, the natural order remains out of balance. And all can be undone if Miraak exerts his will again. You must continue on this path, and gather the knowledge you need to defeat him.” Storn explained but both him and Frea could tell you and Ineigion wanted to say something.

“What is on your mind Dragonborn?” Frea asked as Ineigion just laughed.

“After (Y/N) had cleansed the Water Stone we had a Dragon attack us, Durnehviir and (Y/N) made quick work of it. But Miraak appeared in an ethereal form and stole the Dragon Soul for himself! Had the arrogance to taunt us about it and then disappear!” Ineigion shouted as they both seemed surprised with the news and at Ineigion’s little outburst.

“I think it’s because I met with him through the black book earlier, he now somehow has a connection to me. So, whenever a Dragon dies around me, he can steal its soul instead of me or Durnehviir taking it. Then he can retreat back into Apocrypha.” You explained as you snickered at Ineigion still pissed reaction. It was insulting when Miraak had stolen the soul but watching Durnehviir and Ineigion swear and curse at Miraak for it was something you’re never going to forget. It was quite possibly the funniest thing to happen on the Island yet.

“How are you not absolutely fucking pissed off at this?!” Ineigion demanded as you held back your laughter.

“I just think it’s funny how you’re angrier about it than I am. And what Miraak said to you was hilarious.” You stated which caused him to stop dead in his tracks as you could help the laughter erupt from your chest.

“What did he say!?” Ineigion demanded as you continued laughing.

“Bo ahst zey zeymah.” You answered which just frustrated him further as you continued laughing at him. Storn and Frea where just as confused about the entire ordeal before them.

“Anyway, Miraak shit talking you isn’t what’s important, what is important is that all but the Tree Stone is cleansed. But I’m surprised that he hasn’t taken then back over again, I think he may be considering a new plan to return.” You explained as you tried to regain some seriousness, but still held a small smile at your brother’s fuming.

“We cannot let that happen, if Miraak returns it will cause disaster for everyone on Solstheim.” Frea informed as your smile now completely faded at her words.

“You may believe that, but I don’t. If anyone is a threat it’s Hermaeus Mora.” You replied a little more defensibly than you should have. You could tell Frea was about to question you on the subject. How could you show such empathy to someone so evil? Miraak was evil, and nothing else.

“No, if you’re going to stand there and question me about why I don’t want Miraak dead, then don’t bother. I’m not having that conversation.” You warned but it did little to stop Frea’s rising frustration so you just decided to leave.

“I’ve done what you and Storn wanted Frea. I would appreciate it if you didn’t demand and question me about this situation.” You warned a little more fiercely as Storn then placed a hand on Frea’s shoulder, stopping her before she could utter any words at all. You stormed out with Ineigion following after you as you made your way back to the Wind Stone. The Skaal still not comfortable with the presence of Durnehviir.

“Why do you want to bring Miraak back? There has to be more to it than because he’s Dragonborn.” Ineigion asked as you both walked along the rickety bridge.

“We have a unique connection to each other, maybe it’s because we are both Dragonborn. I’m also not fond of the idea of having to fight him to the death. That will be exactly what Hermaeus Mora wants, I’m not about to be Miraak’s replacement and spend the next few thousand years in a gross creepy tentacle library.” You explained as Ineigion listened intently.

“So, it’s mostly out of spite and a little bit of pity?” Ineigion asked as you sighed.

“In essence I suppose so, but I don’t know how to explain it. There’s something else but I have no idea what it is.” You answered as you arrived at the Wind Stone, Durnehviir awaiting the both of you.

“Fos koros nu?” Durnehviir asked as you looked up at him, you had started to notice that he was regaining what he must have previously looked like before his imprisonment in the Soul Carin. But it had been a very slow process, you guessed that he really was starting to regain his lost strength.

“We need to get back to Tel Mithryn, from there it’s all a matter of waiting for Master Neloth and Imeigion to return from that Dwemer ruin Nchardak. Our next course of action will be based on what they find.” You explained as Durnehviir huffed in response and lowered his neck for the both of you to climb back on.

“Well let’s hope that Black Book won’t be as awful as the one we found in Miraak’s Temple.” Ineigion stated Durnehviir made sure that you were both secure before taking off into the sky once again.

“Honestly, I’d rather just speak with Miraak again. Because if it isn’t, that only leaves one other possibility. Hermaeus Mora, I never want to speak to him again.” You replied over the wind and strong flapping of Durnehviir’s wings.

“Waan nii los, rok fen ni sarein wah krii hi. Hi fen bel zey daar tiid.” Durnehviir scolded as you sighed in defeat.

“I know, I know.” You muttered as you had just flown over the Skaal village. The people all looked up in awe and fear as Durnehviir roared and headed over to Tel Mithryn.

“WATCH YOUR RIGHT!” Inegion yelled surprising both you and Durnehviir as another Dragon charged at you from the skies. Durnehviir narrowly avoiding the other Dovah as it flew right by you all.

“It’s heading towards Nchardak!” You exclaimed, you didn’t need to explain or command Durnehviir to take action. He gave chase after the Dragon, all the way to Nchardak’s half sunken ruin in the ocean. At the entrance you could see Imeigion and Neloth preparing to attack. You climbed up further on Durnehviir’s neck until you were holding onto the horns on his head as both of you prepared to shout.

“GAAN LAH HAAS!” You shouted together as the Dovah staggered in the air and glared as Durnehviir flew down enough so Ineigion could jump off, but you remained on Durnehviir.

“Miraak has commanded your death. So, it shall be.” The Dragon informed, mainly glaring at you.

“Ruz aav Miraak ko dinok, Krosulhah!” Durnehviir roared

“And why does Miraak want me dead?” You asked Krosulhah as he scoffed at you.

“You provide the means for his return. Soon, Miraak will return to resume his rightful junaar over Solstheim!” Krosulhah answered and was met with a mass of destruction spells.

“Hi los tir tokaan, votivut uv dir.” Durnehviir warned as you both prepared an Ice Breath attack each.

“Nid! When Miraak returns, all will bow before him.” Krosulhah roared back and attacked your brothers first.

“Ruz saluk voth faal atumei Dovahkiin!” Durnehviir replied as he flew around so you could shout together with him.

“FO KRAH DIIN!” You both shouted as your brothers and Neloth moved out of the way, Krosulhah’s vitality draining even faster.

“We’ll give you one more chance to flee Krosulhah. If you don’t Miraak will just devour your soul once we’re finished with you. You mean nothing to him!” Ineigion called out, you were surprised that he picked up the Dragon’s name.

“Brah tol veistul zaan Dovahkiin. Rok lost unadaan wah voned un rut.” Durnehviir instructed as he then dove for Krosulhah, giving you no time to protest.

“JOOR ZAH FRUL!” You watched as your shout hit the clueless Dovah as his wings shrivelled and clenched up, encasing him in blue magic as he was forced to land. Leaving him very vulnerable to Ineigion, Imeigion and Neloth’s assault.

“Bein Rotmulaagge! What foul Words are these!?” Krosulhah demanded as Ineigion rushed him with his Imperial War Hammer at the ready, which you had found out was called the Champions Cudgel.

“No dovah would stoop to such vile tahrovin!.” Krosulhah yelled as he glared up at you, trying to bite at Ineigion when he could.

“Looks like you’ve been brought down to our level. Time to fight on equal footing!” Ineigion yelled as he slammed his cudgel into the side of the Dovah’s face, letting out a sickening crack of bones breaking. You then continued to shout with Durnehviir until Krosulhah fell and his body began to burn and disintegrate. You knew what was about to happen as did Ineigion and Durnehviir. As he landed you slowly climbed off and calmly walked over to the dead dragon as Miraak appeared mere inches away from you.

“Do you ever wonder if it hurts? To have one's soul ripped out like that?” Miraak asked surprising you with his choice of words.

“I doubt either of us would truly know, and quite frankly I don’t think either of us want to find out.” You answered looking straight up at him as he finally gave you eye contact. At least you assumed he did with his covered face. You could hear Durnehviir stomping closer as your brothers came up behind you. Ineigion glaring while Imeigion looked over Miraak in fascination.

“It is unfortunate that you will be the one to find out this terrible truth Dragonborn. Fate decrees you must die, though I do grieve your fate, it is a cruel one.” Miraak replied as he absorbed the soul of Krosulhah. But to your surprise Imeigion scoffed at Miraak’s words, which caught his attention right away.

“You speak of fate as though you have any control over it. If you have power over the tides of fate why don’t you krif mii ko saad laas? Oh, wait you can’t. Stop acting like a god, Miraak.” Imeigion spat back with the smuggest expression you’ve ever seen. His words caught you off guard, he just spoke Dovahzul! But then Miraak just laughed lightly, mirroring Imeigion smugness.

“We will meet again soon.” Miraak then disappeared in a burst of light, leaving only the sound of the ocean and wind.

“Oh, so you can speak and understand Dovahzul when shit talking, but any other time you can barely understand it at all!?” You yelled, your voice becoming slightly higher pitched in offense as Imeigion laughed in response.

“Well it seems you have quite a fascinating relationship with the first Dragonborn. You’ve also made this far easier now that you’ve come to me. We have the Black Book you need; I hope it was worth it.” Neloth remarked as he walked up to you holding out the Black Book for you to take. With a heavy sigh you grabbed the book and gulped back your anxiety. As you opened the book you watched as the same tentacles encase and started to drag you into Apocrypha.

“Oh good. Be sure to say hello to Hermaeus Mora for me if you see him.” Neloth parted with before your vision blacked out and you appeared in now what was becoming your least desired location. You looked around to find yourself on a platform surrounded by an inky acid like liquid. In front of you was a moving hall archway which you had no desire to step into.

“DUR NEH VIIR!” You shouted as he reappeared next to you.

“Daar staad los zomaar.” Durnehviir grumbled as you laughed a little.

“You were the one demanding I summon you here.” You retorted with a small smile as Durnehviir huffed at you.

“Fund hi milaar wundun zeim daar zomaar staad hinmaar?” Durnehviir asked as you climbed upon him again as you both looked up to the acidic green sky with its own unique aroura.

“Rah nid.” You answered as he took to the foreign skies above.

“Fos los nii tol mu tovit fah?”

“I’m assuming a Black Book. Obviously one that stands out among the rest, it’ll probably be sealed away in something or maybe sitting on a pedestal?” You answered with another question, even you weren’t all that certain.

You both kept looking around the place until you both saw a mass of tentacles larger and more noticeable than the rest. What also caught your attention was what the mass was hovering over. It was like an egg or even a capsule and in front of it was a platform.

“That’s what we’re here for. Land on that platform, I’m sure there’s a way to open it.” You informed as Durnehviir did as you commanded and landed on the platform with a loud thud and rumble.

“Aan dey ko dey. Rok lost tozeinvu ken.” Durnehviir mumbled sarcastically as you snorted back a laugh in response. The both of you then looked at some strange ornament off to the side, both of you unwilling to touch it. You drew Dawnbreaker and poked it with your holy sword and watched as it retracted and then covered itself over, almost like a freakish plant. After a few seconds the capsule opened up allowing the both of you access to a massive and quite disgusting looking Black Book. Once you reached it you almost wanted to gag, it felt like it was alive. It almost looked like it was pulsing too.

“Dreh Zu'u lost wah haalvut nii?” You cringed as Durnehviir looked over the book himself, probably thinking the same thing. You could tell Durnehviir was about to respond before a mass of eyes and tentacles appeared right above the book and you couldn’t help the yelp that escaped your lips as you jumped back, Dawnbreaker at the ready. You saw the massive blinking eye and knew what it was, Hermaeus Mora himself.

“You thought to reject me, and yet here you are. Your journey towards enlightenment has finally led you here, to my realm, as I knew it would.” You were never going to get over how creepy his voice sounded, how it echoed and sent an awful shiver down your spine.

“What do you want from me this time?” You asked, now recovered from the initial shock of his arrival your voice held strong with defiance.

“You have entered my realm. You have sought out the forbidden knowledge that only one other has obtained. You are Dragonborn, like Miraak before you. A seeker of knowledge and power.” Mora answered as both yours and Durnehviir’s frown deepened.

“Rek dreh ni praag hin hiif. Rek fent mindos Miraak’s soven ekmaar.” Durnehviir growled and Mora just laughed.

“No, look around. You have done nothing here on your own. You could spend a hundred lifetimes searching my library, and you will never find what you seek.” Mora informed the both of you as your frowns transformed into glares.

“I know what you want: to use you power as Dragonborn to bend the world to your will. Here then is the knowledge you need, although you did not know you needed it. The second Word of Power. Use it to bend the wills of mortals to your purpose. But this is not enough. Miraak knows the final Word of Power. Without that, you cannot hope to surpass him. Miraak served me well, and he was rewarded. I can grant you the same power as he wields, but all knowledge has its price.” Mora continued as he granted you the second word of power, just as he told you. You staggered slightly as you weren’t exactly expecting him to give you anything at all.

“Gol Hah?” You asked, mainly to yourself. This shout was different than the rest, it radiated pure control and power. No wonder the Dwemer had this sealed away in a study room. You shook off your wonder of the word and focused.

“Why do I need this Word of Power to defeat Miraak?” You asked, not exactly fond of where this was going.

“Ah, even dragons submit to Miraak's Voice. Without that power, you cannot face him. So, say I, Hermaeus Mora, master of the Tides of fate.” Mora answered as you heard Durnehviir huff and growl from behind you.

“Rok praag grik Rotmulaagge? Vir sahlag ahrk sahlo.” Durnehviir growled, trying to keep his own anger in check.

“Isn't Miraak your ally? Why help me defeat him?” You questioned further.

“He has served me long and well. But he grows restless under my guidance. His desire to return to your world will spread my influence more widely. But it will also set him free from my direct control. It may be time to replace him with a more loyal servant. One who still appreciates the gifts I have to offer.” Mora explained as you sighed, you knew he wanted you as Miraak’s replacement and you weren’t about to let that go.

“You have a very wrong assumption and idea about me Mora. Replacing Miraak with me will achieve nothing. Like you already know, I’m Dragonborn just like he is. Perhaps this is my own arrogance speaking but I’m a far better Dragonborn than he is. I defeated Alduin, and I’ve gained Dragon allies without the need to force them into my service. Besides, I’m already the champion of another Daedric Prince. And from my experience she’s a far better option than you.” You pointed out as you held Dawnbreaker a little more noticeably for Mora to see.

“Oh, I know of your accomplishments. I have been watching you for a long time, just as Miraak has.” Mora responded with lazy and all-knowing tone, unaffected from your boasting and insults.

“Ful, fosro hin praz fah laat Rot do Suleyk?” Durnehvirr asked for you, knowing you’d be far too stubborn to ask yourself.

“Knowledge for knowledge. The Skaal have withheld their secrets from me for many long years. The time has come for this knowledge to be added to my library.” Mora answered Durnehviir as the both of you seemed surprised, that’s all he wanted?

“How do I know I can trust you, demon?” You sneered as Mora once again laughed before he answered you.

“My word is as true as fate, as inevitable as destiny. Bring me what I want, and I will give you what you seek.” Mora answered as neither of you responded with words, only looks of suspicion.

“Send the Skaal shaman to me. He holds the secrets that will be mine.” Mora told you as he then began to disappear as you let out a breath you hadn’t realised you were even holding.

“Alright I’m ready to leave and I have no interest in what’s inside that book.” You stated quickly as you opened the book you used to get here to escape as both you and Durnehviir began to read it at the same time. Your vision began to fade to black and the both of you reawakened back on Nirn.

“What happened? What did you see? Different people have very different experiences when reading these books.” You blinked a few times to regain your vision, but before you answered him you looked around to make sure Durnehviir made it out, which thank the gods he did. You weren’t exactly fond of the idea of having him trapped in Apocrypha. You then focused your attention on the inpatient Dunmer.

“I learned the second Word of that ‘Bend Will’ shout.” You answered sternly as you then glared down at the Black Book in your hands.

“No wonder the Dwemer were so interested in that book. It was indeed one that Miraak used to advance his power as Dragonborn. But I assume there's some bad news? It would be unlike Hermaeus Mora to allow anyone to gain such knowledge without exacting a price.” Neloth pointed out and he was exactly right as you frowned, but not at him.

“Mora said he wants the ‘secrets of the Skaal’ then he’ll give me the final word for the shout.” You explained as Neloth’s brow furrowed in confusion.

“Hmph. What secrets could they have worth keeping from old Mora? Sounds like a bargain to me. Hermaeus Mora learns some fascinating new ways to skin a horker and you become the second most powerful Dragonborn that ever lived.” Neloth stated as your frown only deepened.

“That’s what’s concerning me, it seems too good to be true. I’ve done nothing but disrespect Mora and he gave me the second word for nothing. Then I just have to give him some secrets from the Skaal for the third word? I have to be missing something, there has to be another motive at play.” You expressed your concern as Neloth seemed indifferent to it all.

“It would be unlike Hermaeus Mora if he didn’t, as I stated earlier, he is subtler than other Daedric Princes. You are walking the same dangerous path as Miraak.” Neloth informed you as you sighed in defeat. Neloth then began muttering about getting back home and locating more of the Black Books as he began walking away from you.

“So, you actually spoke with Mora and he didn’t want to kill you?” Imeigion asked with a smirk and folded arms.

“Yes, and he’s made it quite clear that he intends for me to kill Miraak.” You answered as Ineigion scoffed.

“We’re dragging Miraak’s ass out of Apocrypha by force, aren’t we?” Ineigion asked with a disappointed sigh.

“I want to, but I have no idea how to go about it. If we tried something like that, I’m sure Mora would have all of us killed right then and there.” You pointed out as Imeigion began thinking of a plan before you could even finish your sentence.

“Zu'u hind hi mindoraan waan rok daal pogaan dovah fen ni kriist fah nii.” Durnehviir huffed angrily as you looked away from him.

“I can’t explain it Durnehviir, but there’s some sort of connection. And besides, I may have completed the prophecy and defeated Alduin but who’s to say it couldn’t apply to him too? If I didn’t exist, he would be the first and last Dragonborn.” You tried to reason and Durnehviir gave you a look of disappointment. 

“Hin hil los wah dremsil wah kos dovah ahstiid.” Durnehviir muttered as you smiled sadly.

“Ahrk tul rok los faal nunon gein wo mindoraan fos nii los med.” You replied, your sadness still evident in your tone of voice.

“Would she be able to summon Miraak like she does with you?” Imeigion finally asked as everyone turned to look at him with surprise.

“Perhaps, but she would need to meditate on his name until she could use it.” Durnehviir answered as your eyes widened in even more surprise.

“How about we deal with all of this tomorrow, because I don’t know about you three, but I’m exhausted.” Ineigion suggested as you all very much realised how right Ineigion was. You all hadn’t stopped since arriving on the Island.

“You’re right, should we rest up at Raven Rock or the Skaal Village?” You asked as they thought for a moment.

“I’d much prefer Raven Rock but the Skaal Village will be more convenient for what we have to do.” Imegion said as you all came into agreeance. Durnehviir waited until you all climbed on him again and took to the skies.

“You’re going to be meditating instead of sleeping, aren’t you?” Ineigion asked over the roaring of the wind.

“I might have a small sleep, but after that I’m going to spend quite a lot of time meditating on his name.” You answered as you gazed over at the ash and snow below you.

“Nid, rest well before attempting a summon like that.” Durnehviir told you sternly as both your brothers laughed a little at your pout in response.

“Flogah ruz.” You eventually answered as the Wind Stone finally came into view. Durnehviir let out an almost ear-splitting roar to let the village know that you had all returned. Once he had landed you began to notice how tired you truly where. Once you had all climbed off Durnehviir you turned to look right at you.

“Laag Dovahkiin.” Durnehviir commanded before he took to the skies once again with another roar. The three of you slowly trudged your way across the bridge into the village to find that everyone was now packing up for the day, getting ready for bed.

“So, you have returned, what news do you bring?” You looked over to see Storn and Frea walking up to you.

“We found another Black Book, and I spoke with Hermaeus Mora. He gave me the second word of that Shout I learned at Saering's Watch. But we’ll discuss it in the morning, we haven’t stopped since we arrived on this Island. We’d all like to get some sleep before we continue with anything else.” You explained briefly your tiredness now hitting you you’ve just been charged at by a Dragon.

“Very well, we will have you all set up in the hall. Come with us.” Frea responded as she led you all into the hall. Once you entered both of your brothers practically collapsed near the hearth fire, exhaustion over taking their features.

“Imeigion, you brought the Staff of Shalidor right?” You asked as you sat down next to him.

“Yeah, I’ve been using it as storage lately, keeping all our weapons, food, potions and Black Books in there. Why? Need something?” Imeigion asked in return as you shook your head.

“No, why don’t you two rest up in the staff, that way you two can get a proper night’s rest while I hold onto the staff. Also saves the Skaal from having to waste supplies for us.” You answered as Ineigion lit up at the idea of finally sleeping in a bed.

“I’m down for that!” Ineigion exclaimed happily as Imeigion pulled out a staff very similar looking to the Staff of Magnus, only a bright light blue in colouration.

“You can sleep inside a staff?” You all turned to see a very confused Frea as you laughed a little.

“Within the staff is a small home, but it still functions as a normal staff would. It’s quite convenient, but one of us would have to keep the staff with us. We can’t all enter the staff together. We don’t know much of its origins other than it was Shalidor’s staff.” You explained as that seemed to satisfy Frea enough as she brought over some furs for you. With a small thank you from you she left with her father, leaving you alone as your brothers entered the staff.

It was then you realised that you were the only one in the hall. All the hunters were out and the village chieftain wasn’t here either. Sighing you gathered the furs and laid them out near the fire, finally getting comfortable the pulling the staff close to you. You then quickly began to drift off to sleep unaware of the ethereal Dragon Priest watching over you.

“Damn, she’s still out cold?” Ineigion asked as he and Imeigion looked over at you still fast asleep. It was barely dawn, both brothers content to let you sleep.

“Leave her be, she’ll need all the sleep she can get. We’re in for one hell of a few days.” Imeigion pointed out as you stirred slightly.

“Do you really think summoning Miraak will work the same as when she summons Durnehviir?” Ineigion asked, still worried about the whole idea.

“I don’t see why not. Miraak has the blood and soul of a dragon, just like (Y/N) does. Just think of them as Dragons trapped in human bodies, Miraak even more so since he was the first Dragonborn. But like Durnehviir said, she’ll need to meditate on his name and use it as a shout. With Durnehviir it was easier because he gave her his name, Miraak won’t. And even if he was willing to, I doubt Mora would give him the chance to.” Imeigion explained in a little more detail which did nothing to having Ineigion think a it was still a horrible idea.

“And what’s to stop Miraak from trying to kill her, if the summoning even works?” Ineigion asked as Imeigion shrugged in response.

“He can try, but he’ll have to deal with her, us, Durnehviir and some very pissed of Skaal. Which is probably another thing we shouldn’t tell the Skaal. That (Y/N) is going to try and summon Miraak.

“Well I’m assuming she won’t try and summon him here in the village.” Ineigion muttered.

“Either way, we should tell Storn and Frea about yesterday, it’ll give (Y/N) more time to focus on her meditation. Whenever she wakes up that is.” Imeigion suggested as they both stood up and made their way out the hall doors as quietly as they could.

“How many times must I be interrupted from my meditation today?” You growled as you heard the snow crunching of footsteps behind you. You had walked down to the Wind Stone once you had woken up only to have your brothers explain they needed Durnehviir. Apparently the Skaal Blacksmith had been missing so they wanted to find him. Once he was found they came back to explain that the Thalmor had kidnapped the Blacksmith to learn how to make Stalrim weapons. Then not long after that they came back to explain a Nordic Barrow had been unearthed and were going to explore it.

“Your brothers informed me about what you are attempting to do, although not intentionally.” You were surprised to hear that it was Storn and then frustration over took your features as you sighed angrily.

“If you’re here to try and talk me out of it and condemn me for my choices you can leave.” You warned angrily as you turned your head slightly to eye him over.

“I will not bore you with my disagreement of your course of action. But I must ask why you want to do this?” Storn asked as he came to sit beside you.

“He’s the only one who’s like me, he’s the only one who could even possibly understand what it’s like to be Dragonborn. I don’t belong with people, nor do I belong with the Dragons. To humans I’m too much of a Dragon and to the Dragons I’m to human. You’d think being a combination of the two of them I’d have better luck with them, but no. I’m alien to many of them. I can name three Dragons that I consider allies, very dear to me even. But the same can be said about people, in reality I only really have my brothers and maybe the Greybeards.” You explained as Storn listened intently.

“Your people may view him in a different light than myself. But I’ve spoken to him twice, do you know what I see in him?” You asked not expecting an answer as you continued on.

“I see a broken man whose watched the world forget everything he was. Only remembering him when it’s convenient for them to paint him as a villain. He’s been kept prisoner in Apocrypha for thousands of years. Yes, he was an idiot for making a deal with Hermaeus Mora, but like him I’ve allied myself with a Deadric Prince. Although my choice is far better than his and Meridia is far more benevolent that Mora.” You continued on, wondering if you were rambling at this point.

“Honestly when I first thought of the idea of trying to free Miraak from Apocrypha is was purely out of spite against Mora and pity for Miraak. But there’s something else there, some sort of connection I can’t explain. Maybe because we’re both Dragonborn? But Mora has made it very clear to me that he intends to have me kill Miraak and then I’ll be taking Miraak’s place as Mora’s Champion. As you can imagine I’m not fond of that idea.” You finished as you looked away from Storn back to the Wind Stone before you.

“Do you consider your powers a gift or a curse?” Storn asked as you thought for a moment.

“A curse, despite what I’ve done with this power.” You asked glumly as you continued to stare at the stone.

“And why do you view such power as a curse?” Storn questioned further as you laughed lightly.

“My brothers can’t keep their mouths shut about what I plan on doing but they can certainly stay quiet about who I am huh?” You asked with small hallow laugh as you glanced back at Storn for a moment.

“I’m (Y/N) Mede, heir to the Empire of Tamriel, next in line for the Ruby Throne. For much of the common people of the Empire I’m a beacon of hope. I’m Dragonborn like Tiber Septim before me, to them it’s expected that I follow in his footsteps. I already have the pressure of becoming Empress in lands riven by war and now I’m Dragonborn. It’s just more pressure and expectation, I have the power to just over power everyone in my way. And that’s what many people want, for me to end the wars going on. But I don’t want to be ruthless in my rule. I want to be a kind and just ruler only resorting to violence if it’s the last option there is.” You explained, and realised you hadn’t explained how you’d really felt about your positions and power before. Not even to your brothers, then again nobody had ever really asked how you felt about it either. Only asking what you planned on doing once you were Empress. 

“Your heart is in the right place Dragonborn, but remember you walk a dangerous path. And I am not just talking about Miraak. I worry of the consequences if you are successful, you are making an enemy of a very powerful demon.” Storn warned you knowing full well he was referring to Hermaeus Mora.

“Trust me, Mora doesn’t like me already. Maybe it’s the Dovah in me but I’m not about to bow to a higher being that has such disregard for us ‘lesser’ beings. Mora is nothing without the mortal realm, without it he probably wouldn’t even exist. I watched a servant of Mora’s turn to a pile of Ash once Mora’s bidding was complete. The man was a member of the College of Winterhold, Imeigion is the Arch Mage there. I also help teach a few classes with him when I can, when we found him, he was already driven mad by Mora.” You explained with a hollow and contradicting smile.

“Much of this is also out of spite I admit, but I’m not about to spend the rest of my life in service to Mora. If I’m confined to Oblivion it will be by Meridia not Mora, besides I couldn’t possibly begin to imagine what Miraak has been through for thousands of years. It’s likely Miraak’s been kept sane on purpose, probably a ‘gift’ of Mora’s.” You added as Storn smiled sadly at you.

“Perhaps one of your Dragons know what this connection is?” Storn asked as you thought on it for a moment.

“Durnehviir certainly doesn’t know, claims I am to benevolent to be a Dovah at times. I doubt Odahviing would know either but Paarthurnax may have answers. But I’d need to travel back to Skyrim to get those answers. I can’t summon those two like I can with Dernehviir, I can call them but I doubt my voice is powerful enough to be heard from here.” You explained thoughtfully, asking the old Dovah probably wouldn’t be a bad idea.

“Would one of your brothers be able to go back on your behalf?” Storn asked as you shook your head.

“Paarthurnax lives on a sacred mountain, only myself and the Greybeards are allowed to the top where he lives. I’m going to have to go through this without his help.” You answered dully leaving the both of you silent for a few moments.

“My brothers also told you about what Mora wants, didn’t they?” You asked in the same dull tone.

“Yes, they have. It seems I am tasked with finally giving up our secrets to our ancient enemy.” Storn answered and you had to do a double take.

“You can’t seriously be considering giving Mora your secrets? No, there has to be a better way to go about this. I don’t even know why he even wants your secrets; I doubt it has anything to do with power. The Skaal are rather peaceful people.” You tried to reason as you faced him fully as he gave you a sad smile.

“We have many tales of Herma-Mora trying to trick us into giving up our secrets to him. And now he comes again for what we have long kept from him.” Storn briefly answered as he looked upon the Wind Stone.

“And you are correct about our secrets, it is ancient lore, handed down from shaman to shaman since the All-Maker first gave Solstheim to the Skaal. How to talk to the wind, how to listen to the earth - these are our secrets. Nothing of power or mastery.” Storn informed you as you frowned in thought.

“But why? Why does Mora want this?” You asked, your tone becoming angry and apologised quickly as Storn just chuckled at your small outburst.

“It is in his nature to hoard secrets to himself. Their value to him is of no consequence. The very fact that the Skaal have kept knowledge from him has merely increased his desire to have it.” Storn explained as you grumbled in response.

“What I truly worry about is if you are successful, not what Miraak will do but what Herma-Mora will do. If you are set upon this path, he is your biggest threat.” Storn warned as you let his words settle in. 

“Then I have to figure out something quickly, because I’ve made up my mind about one thing. I will save Miraak from his fate.” You stated as Storn looked over at you in worry.

“How do you plan to save someone from the demon and knowledge and fate?” Storn asked as you smiled a little.

“Do you know what happens when I kill a dragon?” You asked as Storn nodded.

“You absorb their soul like Dragons do, it is one of the many abilities that the Dragonborn possess.” Storn answered.

“Yes, and I also have a much better understanding of Dovahzul, the dragon language. I also have a much better grasp at learning the Thu’um compared to other normal people. After the defeat of Alduin I’ve been learning a shout that only Alduin knew. One of the many privileges he guarded, like him I can bring a dragon back to life. But for me it works slightly differently.” You explained as Storn listened to you curiously.

“Before you ask, no it’s nothing like necromancy. When Alduin brought Dragons back to life they still had their souls. When I do it, I am removing the soul I absorbed and giving it back to them. It’s quite a painful process and I’ve only managed to pull it off once. But it’s very possible I could do the very same thing to Miraak. But again, the problem still remains with Hermaeus Mora.” You explained as Storn seemed quite surprised.

“What has become of the remaining Dragons after the defeat of Alduin?” Storn asked as you thought for a moment. You hadn’t really given it much thought as you only really cared about Paarthurnax, Odahviing and Durnehviir.

“Many of them went their own way, without Alduin’s lordship they had no one to rule over them. Some may have bowed to Paarthurnax or at the very least sided with some of his ways. But many went off to do their own thing. If any of them attacked towns, villages or innocent people I dealt with them.” You answered and laughed lightly afterwards before you continued.

“Before I killed Alduin many of the Dragons were enraged and insulted that I was Dragonborn. But after I killed Alduin many of them have began to realise just how dangerous I am. They’ve certainly stopped trying to challenge me, I suppose I’ve instilled some fear into them. And now that I’m learning the very shouts Alduin could only use it’s become more apparent.” You finished as Storn was focused on thought for a moment.

“The All Maker has gifted you with great and terrible power. I can only hope you will keep your good-natured heart and ideals with you. There are many dangers around you, stay cautious.” Storn told you as you frowned, but mainly to yourself.

“The lines are becoming more and more blurred. I honestly don’t know what’s the right path anymore. People demand so much of me, is it because I am to become Empress? Or is it simply because I am Dragonborn? Maybe it’s both? Either way, not many people can be trusted.” You stated as you looked up at the sky, your frown still plastered on your face.

“Is this why you follow your heart?” Storn asked as you blinked in confusion as looked back over at him.

“I consider it following my gut and instincts.” You replied as Storn laughed lightly, like you were a child trying to figure out a riddle.

“You may have natural instincts of a Dragon, but you are far more human that you begin to believe. While you may also not trust much in others there are those you do trust. From what I have observed you would give your life for them without much of a second thought.” Storn pointed out and you knew who he was referring to, your brothers. You then pouted slightly as you frowned at Storn.

“Ugh, you starting to sound like the Greybeards now.” You mumbled as Storn laughed with a little more energy this time.

“My role as Shaman of the Skaal is to serve as both a guide and a healer. With the current position you are in, I feel as though you are in great need of it.” Storn informed as you scoffed lightly.

“You don’t need to worry about the healing part, I’ve mastered the expert levels of restoration spells. My brother is the Arch Mage and is the best healer in all of Skyrim. As for guidance? I’m not sure if that’s the best course of action.” You pointed out scratching the back of your neck.

“I do not mean just in a physical sense; I also mean in a spiritual and emotional sense.” Storn said as you barked out a laugh surprising him.

“I’m the last person you would ever want to deal with when it came to my emotional state and spiritual wellbeing. I’ve filled to the brim with emotional trauma, and with that comes a massive lack of spiritual belief. I’ve had the religion of the 8 divines beaten into me since I could talk, now as Dragonborn priests of Akatosh love to use me as their shining beacon to recruit more followers. Again, just a tool to be used by people for their own gain. I doubt you want to waste time on someone like me, I’m not going to be staying on this Island forever. I will have to return to the mainland, whether I like it or not.” You pointed out, attempting to explain yourself.

“It’s not that I don’t appreciate what your trying to do, but I’m not exactly a normal human. I do have ways to keep that dragon nature of mine in check, most of the time. But there are things that are expected of me, especially when I become Empress. My mental and emotional state is insignificant when it comes to thousands of my people dying and killing each other in pointless wars.” You explained as Storn looked over at you in what you could only describe as sympathetic pity. You were about to tell him not to take pity on you but was interrupted with Durnehviir making his presence known with his roar. You and Storn stood up as Durnehviir landed next to the Wind Stone. But was quite surprised when not only your brothers climbed off him but another older man dressed in fine clothing. The poor man looked beyond overwhelmed; probably never thought in his life he would ever fly upon a Dragon. Imeigion helped the old man back to the village without a word to either you or Storn but Ineigion remained with Durnehviir.

“Drem yol lok, wuth jul.” Durnehviir greeted briefly to Storn then turned his attention to you and Ineigion.

“We found an old tomb of a Dragon Priest, the one who apparently defeated Miraak thousands of years ago.” Ineigion informed as that immediately caught you and Storn’s attention.

“There are three-word walls inside the tomb, it explains the story of what happened. At least from his follower’s perspective, all three walls have a word of power to them.” Ineigion continued to explain.

“Did you face him when you entered the final chamber?” You asked and Ineigion shook his head.

“No, there is a coffin in the chamber with a lot of fire traps, but he didn’t reawaken when we entered.” Ineigion answered.

“Legends say that when the Guardian defeated Miraak he imprisoned him in a tomb built by the Skaal. That is how he earned the title of The Jailer.” Storn pointed out as Durnehviir huffed in response.

“Nid. Vahlok had nearly defeated Miraak in combat with the assistance of my zeyliik. It was then that Miraak was taken into Oblivion, just before Vahlok was able to kill him. Vahlok was the one who found out Miraak’s gruth and wore Konahrik into battle, the very mask you have in your possession, Qahnaarin.” Durnehviir corrected as his words also surprised you.

“With Miraak gone I’m guessing he was given Solstheim?” You asked Durnehviir.

“Geh, but not before swearing a vahrot to watch for Miraak’s return. Only when Miraak has returned to this land in full will Vahlok awaken.” Durnehviir explained as you stared right at you.

“I really have my work cut out for me, don’t I?” You asked, not expecting an answer, they knew.

“Lif mok wah dir, rok qaariv nii.” Durnehviir growled in a dangerous and low tone.

“I’m not leaving him to die, I’ve made up my mind. I’m going to save him, even if I have to fight a Daedric Prince to do so.” You stated a little to seriously for your liking.

“Hi los golah mal dovah.” Durnehviir grumbled as you pouted angrily at him.

“What will happen if Miraak returns?” Storn asked, and you were surprised as that question was directed at Durnehviir.

“Many of the Dovah will not stand for it. But it will also depend on his actions once he is freed. If he chooses to follow the avokei Dovahkiin then many who have sided with her will accept it. If he chooses to challenge us then he will be put down.” Durnehviir answered as Storn seemed quite surprised that he even received an answer in the first place.

“Unlike the diist Dovahkiin, the laat has proven her strength and mastery many times over. Some of my zeyliik have begun to view the laat Dovahkiin as the kopraanzii of Alduin.” Durnehviir finished and you had to do a double take at his words.

“Did you just say that (Y/N) is becoming the new Alduin?” everyone looked over to see Imeigion walking over to the lot of you, a look of worry and sheer confusion written on his face.

“No, he said many of the Dovah are starting to see me as the embodiment of Alduin. But why? I’m nothing like Alduin, just because I defeated him doesn’t mean I take his place, right?” You asked, now growing concerned as Imeigion reached you.

“Nid, it is your current learning over the very thu’um that only Alduin could use. Slen Tiid Vo being his most versatile thu’um.” Durnehviir explained.

“So, no other Dragon has the ability to learn that shout? It was Alduin’s shout specifically?” Ineigion asked and Durnehviir answered with a simple ‘Geh’ as the colour began to drain from your face.

“Well let’s just hope it’s only the shouts you have access too. I don’t think many of us would like the idea of you becoming the harbinger of the end times.” Imeigion laughed, trying to lighten the mood.

“Nii fent gevahzen zonuft draat wah daar bruniik Dovahdaan.” Durnehviir said, knowing full well your hatred against the Blades as it brought a small smile to your face.

“Have you brought any Dragons back to life while being on Solstheim?” Storn asked, still quite shaken about what was just previously spoken.

“No, ever since meeting with Miraak he’s been able to appear steal the soul for himself then return to Apocrypha.” You answered as he then remembered when Ineigion explained how Miraak had stolen your rightfully earned soul.

“He’s a scavenger and had the arrogance to poach on (Y/N)’s prey.” Ineigion reminded everyone as Durnehviir growled in agreement. You found it funny how sour he was still feeling over that.

“By the way, how goes your attempt at summoning said scavenger?” Imeigion asked smugly as you glared over at him.

“Terrible, with your constant interruptions I’ve gotten absolutely nowhere. Storn here has suggested seeking out Paarthurnax but that would require leaving Solstheim. I don’t think that’s a good idea, what if I leave and Miraak takes over the stones again?” You asked lastly still keeping your glare at your brother.

“Miraak doesn’t have his goals set on the stones anymore. That Dragon Krosulhah said that you provide the means for his escape. Maybe Miraak thinks the same as Durnehviir, that you are the embodiment of Alduin. If so, your soul would be more than enough to grant his escape and add to his power.” Imeigion pointed out as you stayed silent for a moment.

“Orin waan rok korah tol, rok fen neh onvok nii.” Durnehviir responded.

“Return to Skyrim and seek out the knowledge you need from those trustworthy to you, Dragonborn. It is best to be cautious when the demon of knowledge and fate watches upon you. If Miraak enacts his will again we will find a way to reach out to you.” Storn encouraged with a small smile.

“I- Thank you Storn.” You said, returning the smile with a guilty one.

“Faan voknau zey fod hi hiiv faal Ruus do Faal Lein.” Durnehviir demanded as you held back your urge to roll your eyes at him.

“Don’t worry Durnehviir, I will.” You promised as he gave you a small nod before taking to the skies once again.

“We’ll be back as soon as we can.” You told Storn as Imeigion grabbed both you and Ineigion’s arm and used Temporal Shift to teleport the three of you back to Skyrim. Imeigion landed gracefully while you and Ineigion landed on your butts. You had arrived at the College of Winterhold, specifically in Imeigion’s Arch Mage Quarters. 

“Alright, we have a lot of work to do, Ineigion and I will start coming up with ideas about what to do about Hermaeus Mora. You go speak with Paarthurnax and see if you can’t figure something out too. Looks like we’re starting a war with a Daedric Prince.” Imeigion stated and you couldn’t help but feel anxious again. It was finally time to get some actual answers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Siiv - Find/Discover - Chapter Title   
Fos koros nu? - What happens now?  
Waan nii los, rok fen ni sarein wah krii hi. Hi fen bel zey daar tiid. - If it is, he will not hesitate to kill you. You will summon me this time.  
GAAN LAH HAAS - Stamina Magicka Health - Drain Vitality Shout   
Ruz aav Miraak ko dinok - Then join Miraak in death.  
Junaar - Kingship   
Hi los tir tokaan, votivut uv dir. - You are outnumbered, retreat/recede or die.  
Nid - No   
Ruz saluk voth faal atumei Dovahkiin! - Then perish with the lesser Dragonborn.  
FO KRAH DIIN - Frost Cold Freeze - Frost Breath Shout   
Brah tol veistul zaan Dovahkiin. Rok lost unadaan wah voned un rut. - Use that wicked shout Dragonborn. He has chosen to disregard our threat/danger.  
JOOR ZAH FRUL - Mortal Finite Temporary - Dragonrend Shout   
Bein Rotmulaagge! - Foul Words of Power  
tahrovin! - treachery  
krif mii ko saad laas? - fight us in real life?  
Daar staad los zomaar. - This place is terrible.  
Fund hi milaar wundun zeim daar zomaar staad hinmaar? - Would you rather travel through this terrible place yourself?  
Rah nid - Gods no.   
Fos los nii tol mu tovit fah? - What is it that we search for?  
Aan dey ko dey. Rok lost tozeinvu ken. - A book inside book. He has faultless/Impeccable taste.  
Dreh Zu'u lost wah haalvut nii? - Do I have to touch it?  
Rek dreh ni praag hin hiif. Rek fent mindos Miraak’s soven ekmaar. - She does not need your help. She shall learn Miraak’s secret herself.   
Gol Hah - Earth Mind - First two words of the Bend Will Shout.  
Rok praag grik Rotmulaagge? Vir sahlag ahrk sahlo. - He needs such Word of Powers? How pathetic and weak.  
Ful, fosro hin praz fah laat Rot do Suleyk? - So, what's your price for last Word of Power?  
Zu'u hind hi mindoraan waan rok daal pogaan dovah fen ni kriist fah nii. - I hope you understand if he returns many dragons will not stand for it.  
Hin hil los wah dremsil wah kos dovah ahstiid - Your heart is to benevolent to be dragon sometimes.   
Ahrk tul rok los faal nunon gein wo mindoraan fos nii los med. - And still he is the only one who understands what it is like.   
Flogah ruz. - Fine then.  
Laag - Sleep   
Drem yol lok, wuth jul - Greetings/Peace fire sky, old man.   
Zeyliik - Brethren   
Gruth - Betrayal   
Vahrot - vow/oath   
Lif mok wah dir, rok qaariv nii - Leave him to die, he deserves it.   
Hi los golah mal dovah - You are stubborn little dragon  
avokei - superior  
kopraanzii - embodiment  
Slen Tiid Vo - Flesh Time Undo - The shout Alduin uses to bring Dragons back to life.   
Nii fent gevahzen zonuft draat wah daar bruniik Dovahdaan - It shall prove purposeful tool to this savage Dragonguard.   
Orin waan rok korah tol, rok fen neh onvok nii. - Even if he believes that, he will never admit it.   
Faan voknau zey fod hi hiiv faal Ruus do Faal Lein - Call upon me when you reach the Throat of The World. 
> 
> This will be the last chapter I post for a while. I live in NSW in Australia, and we are currently going through a state of emergency because of catastrophic level bush fires. Over 400 schools are being shut down, and one has already been burned to the ground. While I live in a less effected area right now, where I live is prone to yearly bush fires. But I have family in the areas that are being burned right now. It's been frustrating to watch and how our government has reacted. Because it seems once central Sydney was declared in danger it then became a state of emergency. More than 150 homes have been leveled in these fires and 3 people so far have died and 5 are missing, and that was before Sydney was in danger. It honestly seems like we've learned nothing from 'Black Saturday' which is concerning. And collectively these fires are bigger than the 'Black Saturday' fires, and 'Black Saturday' happened 10 years ago. Either way I also won't be posting for a while because I have my youngest brothers graduation to attend. Lots of family issues so me and my boyfriend are taking him instead of the parents.


	5. Ofan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When you're better at understanding a fictional language instead of a real one....

“LOK VAH KOOR!” Your thu’um cleared the way and skies around you, only leaving the freezing wind to attack your body. You’d have to ask Paarthurnax why the Dov enjoyed their mountains so much. You trudged up the final slope of the mountain until you finally reached the summit. Odahviing circling the skies above while Paarthurnax sat perched upon his usual spot on the ruined word wall.

“Ful hi lost meyz, Zu’u haalvut aan vuldak ahst fin ven.” Paarthurnax spoke once you had reached him.

“Los daar aan funrah nol Kaan?” You asked as Paarthurnax laughed a little.

“Aalkos.” Paarthurnax stated as he finally opened his eyes to acknowledge you properly.

“Fos vuldak dreh hi haalvut?” You asked as he looked above into the clear skies.

“Fin daal do fin diist.” Paarthurnax answered as you gave a shaky sigh.

“Fun Zu’u do rok?.” You requested as you heard a sigh escape his snout.

“Fos dreh hi ont mindok do Miraak?” Paarthurnax asked in turn, asking questions with questions. It annoyed you slightly but knew that this was just how Paarthurnax was.

“The most esteemed and powerful of the Dovah Sonaak and that he was the Diist Dovahkiin. He then rebelled against the Dragons with the power granted to him by Hermaeus Mora. He was then defeated by Vahlok, with the assistance of many of the Dragons. He is also very arrogant but has the power and skill to back it up. Daar los pah Zu’u mindok.” You explained as Paarthurnax huffed out a small laugh.

“Hi lost qethserod voth rok, lost hi ni?” Paarthurnax asked as you began to pout, it was supposed to be you asking the questions, not the other way around.

“Geh, zont ni eiziid.” You answered as he seemed a little surprised with that.

“Ahrk fos dreh hi koraav ahst fin Dovahkiin wo bo us hi?” Paarthurnax continued to question, this one however caught your attention as your pout softened into something sadder.

“I see a broken man, driven to the point of pure desperation for his freedom. I couldn’t begin to imagine what Hermaeus Mora has done to him for all these thousands of years. I see a man who history has forgotten but conveniently only remembers when they wish to explain him as a force of evil.” You answered in a saddened but determined tone as Paarthurnax remained silent for a moment. 

“Hi lost komaan ruz?” You nodded at what you hoped would be his final question.

“Zu’u fen sav rok, orin fod Zu’u fen grind fin in do dez nimaar.” You answered, your conviction strong, while you still didn’t know how you were going to pull it off you were certain in your statement.

“Hi los aan meydahmiik gein.” Paarthurnax chuckled as you then again pouted in response.

“Dreh hi mindoraan daar pogaan do fin Dovah fen ni kriist fah daar?” You looked above to see Odahviing beginning to land next to you.

“And I don’t care what they think. I have made up my mind, there is a strange but strong connection of sorts between us. If I save him and he tries to grab power again it will be my responsibility to put him down.” You spat back as he landed with a loud thud as he huffed in response.

“Hi lost aan mul nuz dremsil sil Dovahkiin.” Paarthurnax pointed out as you scoffed a little at the remark.

“This ‘benevolent’ heart has slain your eldest brother, simply because some obscure prophecy said I had too. And now I’m being told I am becoming the embodiment of Alduin? Yeah don’t think I didn’t find out about that!” You yelled, your frustration getting the best of you as both Dragons remained silent for a moment, until Paarthurnax sighed, sounding utterly defeated.

“Wo fun hi?” Odahviing asked as you frowned and faced away from them, preparing a shout.

“DUR NEH VIIR!” Your thu’um materialising the Dovah before you.

“Druv drey hi fun ek?” Odahviing demanded as Durnehviir turned to face him.

“Fah rek ren mindok. Daar los ni atruk daar vis kos vonun. Fin rah lost pogaas mein fah fin Dovahkiin.” Durnehviir replied, daring for Odahviing to challenge him, which the red Dovah took immediately.

“Rek los ni nuk!” Odahviing yelled as you stood between both Dragons as they yelled at each other.

“Daar los ni fah ahney do hi wah komaan!”

“Medven Durnehviir.” Odahviing growled as you again lost your cool yet again.

“Damn it! What is going on?! Enough with leaving me in the dark! What is going on with me?! What is wrong with me?!” You screamed, your voice shaking the very mountain as all three dragons looked down at you.

“Many of the Dovah, including myself believe that you will become the embodiment or aspect of Alduin. You have been gifted the ability to learn his Thu’um from Bormah, our father Akatosh.” Paarthurnax explained as you looked up at him, the anxiety and fear clearly written on your face.

“Maybe it was just a fluke then! I’ve only ever done it once, every other time it was unsuccessful!” You yelled up at Paarthurnax as you began panicking.

“That is only because you have not fully mastered your new power. I know of three that Alduin was gifted, you have already mastered one of them, have you not?” Paarthurnax answered and you wanted to throw up on the spot. Soul Fog, Alduin had used that shout when you were in Sovngarde. It had taken yourself, Hakon, Gormlaith and Felldir to shout away that thick mist with Clear Skies.

“Soul Fog. Ven Mul Riik.” You answered as it really began to hit you.

“Am I to become like Alduin? Am I to become a cruel overlord like he was? Is my doom foreseen and written within an Elder Scroll?” You began asking in a panicked state as Odahviing glared over at Durnehviir.

“Zu’u fun hi rek lost ni nuk!” Odahviing growled as Durnehviir rolled his eyes. But all three became concerned as you laughed.

“I really am just a tool, and toy for the gods and daedra to play with as they see fit. If I ever get the ‘honour’ of speaking with your bormah (father) he has a lot of explaining to do. ‘gifting’ me with such power and having no guidance from him what so ever!” You yelled, the desire to punch or shout anything into pieces.

“Diist hi jur fin in do dez ahrk nu hi fusrot aan gelaarend nol un bormah. Hi vahzah los aan golah mal dovah.” Durnehviir chuckled as you glared over at him lightly. 

“Hi aal fent draal wah un bormah. Hahvothzos tiid fen nunon fun.” Paarthurnax suggested and you wanted to spit in the face of the very idea given to you.

“What is your quarrel with our father?” Odahviing asked as you folded your arms.

“My quarrel isn’t exactly with him. My issue is with his priests and followers, whether it be man or elf. To me it doesn’t matter if you call him Akatosh or Auriel, it’s the same god in the end. I’ve had the religion of the divines beaten into me since I can remember and it’s only gotten worse since I became Dragonborn. To them I have been blessed by the god of time. I am the future Empress of a dying Empire while being blessed by the god of time with incredible power. To the people below us I am a beacon of hope, they want me to end the wars plaguing these lands. I very well carry the fate of the lands upon my shoulders, even before I knew of Alduin. But now that I have caused his defeat, I have all of Tamriel watching me. I have saved them once and I am expected to do it again.” You answered as all three of them listened intently to what you had to say.

“You are concerned with all the weight you carry you will become uncaring in your rule and become like Alduin?” Paarthurnax asked as you nodded as he thought for a moment.

“Tell me Dovahkiin, why do you allow the world to control you?” Paarthurnax asked as you gave him a look of confusion.

“It was what I was born into, my feelings and what I want are insignificant in the grand scheme of things. I am meant to serve; despite how much I hate that I do. Now being told I very well am becoming the aspect of Alduin I’m concerned I will give into my desire of power and control. The Way of the Voice and meditation can only do so much. I don’t have the luxury of staying on a mountain to overcome my nature. I have Tamriel to govern soon, and even before all of that I have Miraak to worry about.” You explained as all three Dragons thought on your words.

“Mu praag fin fahraal do un bormah.” Durnehviir stated as you sighed in defeat.

“You’re acting like he’ll appear before me once I pray at a shrine.” You grumbled as Odahviing gave what you could only guess was a smirk.

“Rul hi laan fahraal, hi fen yah rok tir ko fin vahzah ven.” Odahviing informed as you groaned louder in response.

“And where exactly am I going to pray for him? I don’t think barging into the Temple of Divines in Solitude is a wise choice.” You spat back as you folded your arms with a frown.

“Nii fen drun aan lot genun do hin suleyk.” Odahviing pushed as you gave him a bored look.

“You just want to see the people there being terrified when we arrive. People won’t attack you on sight now that you’ve sided with me.” You corrected as he laughed.

“Nii lost meyz aan kod krantok wah piraak.” Durnehviir added as you glared a little over at him as he smirked just like Odahviing had, and was currently still doing.

“Ugh, fine we’ll go to Solitude. I swear Jarl Elisif and General Tullius are going hate me soon enough.” You mumbled as Odahviing allowed you to climb upon him.

“Kos ulaakei Dovahkiin, hi paagol aan tahrodiis miirraad.” Paarthurnax warned.

“I always have.” You told him before Odahviing and Durnehviir took to the skies and headed for Solitude.

“I still can’t believe you gave up Markarth to that murderer.” Elisif seethed as she sat at a table with General Tullius, Legate Rikke and her Steward Falk Firebeard.

“Logically it was the only fair trade for Riften my Jarl.” Falk stated but it did little to calm her anger and frustrations.

“Which is why our main focus is retaking Markarth now that the Dragonborn has dealt with Alduin.” Rikke answered, trying to assure the Jarl which again did little.

“And where exactly is the Emperors daughter? Last I heard she was over in Morrowind to deal with more ‘Dragonborn’ issues.” General Tullius argued, that’s at least what Commander Maro had informed him. General Tullius was of course higher ranking in all fields except when it came to dealing with the Royal Family itself.

“Is she even allowed to fight in the war?” Falk asked as Tullius sighed.

“Technically speaking no, but her status as this ‘Dragonborn’ has given her far too much freedom to do as she pleases. If she wants to fight in this war, we will have little issue with winning, what I’m worried about is the Dragons that follow her.” Tullius pointed out.

“Having Dragons help us fight this war would take a lot of pressure off.” Rikke suggested as both Falk and Elisif agreed.

“And what makes you think a few Dragons are going to listen to what I tell them to do?” Tullius asked beyond frustrated with the situation he found himself in.

“But they listen to the Dragonborn.” Rikke pushed.

“Do you Nords put any stock in your own traditions and legends? If she’s Dragonborn like Tiber Septim was what makes you think I have any hope of her listening to what I tell her to do. She very well has the fate of the Empire in her hands. Pressuring her to fight in this war is a terrible idea, and that’s not including what the Emperor would do if he found out.” Tullius argued, almost yelling at how frustrated he felt.

“What of her two younger brothers?” Elisif asked as Tullius thought for a moment.

“The youngest, Ineigion, has put himself in a unique position. As Harbinger to those ‘Companions’ or whatever they are, he’s not allowed to get involved with the war on a political scale. However, if Whiterun was to be attacked he has every right to defend it.” Tullius explained which caught Rikke’s attention right away. 

“Imeigion on the other hand is the Arch Mage at the College and has managed to become Thane of Riften and Winterhold. He is also currently attempting to rebuild Winterhold, which could prove to be a blessing or a problem. Then there are also reports of Imeigion getting involved in not so great things.” Tullius continued to explain as he leaned back in his chair slightly.

“And those would be?” Falk asked as Tullius gave him a stern stare for a moment.

“There are brewing concerns that he is the leader of the Thieves Guild and has become a Vampire. He may prove to be more unruly and dangerous than (Y/N) could be. But that’s not to say we can’t use some of this to our advantage.” Tullius finished as everyone else had grown concerned with the information presented.

“And who has presented these rumours?” Falk asked.

“Jarl Maven Black-Briar, at least with the Thieves Guild rumour, but the Vampire one? No one in particular, that is what I hear among my own men.” Tullius answered.

“But these are just rumours, we don’t exactly have time to dwell on that.” Elisif stated, mainly to her Steward.

“Y-yes, of course my Jarl.” Falk stuttered, correcting himself. The conversation was about to continue before a guard came bursting through the room, nearly out of breath.

“The Dragonborn is here, she arrived with two Dragons in the Castle Dour court yard!” The guard yelled, clearly more panicked than worn out. All four of them stood up quickly and made their way out of the Blue Palace.

“Why is she bringing Dragons into the heart of my city?” Elisif asked as Tullius and Rikke walked in front of her. As they pushed open the doors of the Palace, they indeed saw one Dragon perched on top of Castle Dour overlooking into the court yard.

“By the gods.” Rikke whispered as they all headed to Castle Dour, both Tullius and Rikke drawing their weapons. Once they had reached the court yard they saw (Y/N) mounted on a massive red dragon with her arms folded looking rather impatient.

“You’d think with how loud two dragons can be you would have heard us arrive here.” You yelled as you eyed the General.

“You brought two Dragons into the heart of the city!” Rikke yelled back, almost beside herself in horror, a protective stance in front of Jarl Elisif and Falk Firebeard.

“How observant of you, mal joor.” Odahviing huffed as you laughed at how surprised they all were that he spoke to them.

“We need your shrine of our bormah. We would not be here if it were not important.” Durnehviir added as he was still perched up on top of Castle Dour.

“What is the meaning of this?” Tullius demanded as Odahviing huffed in frustration, but you climbed off him and stood in front of the frustrated Dovah. 

“I need your men to stay their weapons. Odahviing and Durnehviir will not harm anyone as long as they aren’t provoked into doing so. They are also here to make sure I am not disturbed for something I must do here.” You explained as Tullius gave you a look of disbelief, while the others looked completely confused and scared.

“Fent nii kos ful motmahus fah hi wah mindoraan?” Odahviing growled as he raised his head, looking more imposing than before.

“It won’t seem important to you, but to us it means life or death. I need to use the Temple of Divines at once, and I would prefer to do this without the temple priests there. I need to focus, as Durnehviir told you, we wouldn’t be here if it wasn’t important.” You pressured as Tullius looked like he was at his wits end.

“Fine, Rikke tell the priests they need to leave the temple for a while.” Tullius instructed and she left with a simple ‘yes sir’.

“I’m trusting that your dragons won’t be causing any damage or harm?” Tullius asked as you rolled your eyes.

“I don’t own them General; they have chosen by their own free will to assist me, nor do they use me or intend to. They have proven more trustworthy than you will ever be able to realise. I hope you understand that if I find out one of the guards or your men try anything, I will personally deal with them myself.” You warned darkly, while Tullius didn’t falter everyone else around you did.

“Just do what you need to do.” Tullius groaned as you began to make your way to the temple. You noticed just outside of the temple it was being prepared for Vittoria Vici’s wedding, even though it was months away. First cousin once removed? Is that what she was to you? Either way it didn’t exactly matter, you’ve never really spoken with her much.

As you entered the temple you were meet with silence, good the temple priests were gone, just like you asked. You then made your way over to the many shrines, noticing that the empty slot was were the Talos shrine would have been. Sighing you made your way over to the Akatosh Shrine and glared at it for a while. You had never actually prayed to any of the gods, you just pretended to so you wouldn’t be beaten by the Thalmor or have it shoved down your throat any more by the many priests who came to teach you. This will be the first time you would willingly pray to a god you had no faith in.

_“Remember, you are doing this for a reason.” _You repeated that to yourself in your head as you sat on your knees and began to pray at the Shrine of Akatosh. You sat there and prayed to the god of time and the father of Dragons. It then caught you by surprise when you opened your eyes that all sound and time around you had come to a standstill.

“Calm yourself young one.” You hastily stood up and turned around in a panic and couldn’t help the awe that you felt with what was in front of you. A tall elf not unlike the statues you’ve seen of Auriel in the Forgotten Vale stood before you. But still stood out to be far grander in appearance, it was everything you were expecting but wasn’t at the same time.

“Akatosh.” You barely choked out as he smiled down warmly at you.

“Auriel, Auri-El, Alkosh, Akatosh. I am whatever you perceive me to be. But I must say I find myself surprised you see me as my elven variant, but call me Akatosh.” You watched as he laughed lightly at that as you tried to shake off your confusion and dumbfounded awe.

“In all honesty I saw you more as a Dragon, but Alduin kind of ruined that for me. The Dragons call you father, so I suppose it just stuck.” You added as you tried to get your tone of voice in check.

“Alduin, it breaks my heart of what had to be done. But you have done well, even more than I would have expected and hoped for. But I assume you wish to ask something of me? You have never properly prayed for me before.” Akatosh pointed out as you took in a shaky breath.

“I want to free Miraak.” You stated and wanted to slap yourself with how desperate you sounded. And you watched as he still kept his smile but it formed into something much sadder and grim.

“The first Dragonborn I ever created, the first meets the last it seems. Fate certainly seems to have an interesting way of working out.” Akatosh replied as you frowned.

“I’m glad you find this ‘interesting’. Because I find it quite dire and cruel.” You spat, now finding your defiance again.

“Miraak was originally created to defeat Alduin, but like he stated to you. He chose a different path.” Akatosh reminded you as you scoffed.

“Why do you wish to save Miraak?” Akatosh asked as your frown deepened.

“He’s the only other person in existence who is like me. I don’t belong with people or Dragons; I may as well be my own species. He’s arrogant, but I’ve seen far worse with common Nobles. Being trapped in Apocrypha since before the Dragon War started is insane, I couldn’t begin to imagine what Hermaeus Mora has done to him.” You answered sternly.

“Besides, I refuse to take Miraak’s place as Hermaeus Mora’s champion.” You added lastly as Akatosh took a few steps closer to you.

“And what will you do if Miraak desires power again?” Akatosh asked as his attitude shifted to become more serious.

“Then it will be my responsibility to put him down. After all, I succeed where Miraak failed.” You answered as Akatosh gave a small but concerned smile.

“Very well, I will give you the power you need to free him from Oblivion and relinquish Hermaeus Mora’s hold on him. But be warned, even I cannot fore see the consequences if you are successful. First I will give a chant you must use when his soul is given to you.” Akatosh informed as he held out his hand and you absorbed the magic emanating from it. Exactly like when you learn a new word of power.

“Wait, when his soul is given to me?” You asked as you finished taking in the words of the chant.

“His soul will need to be ‘cleansed’ in a sense. When you take his soul, you must use this chant when absorbing it. I know it must seem cruel, however when you take it, you will give it back to him. I know of your growing strength, Aspect of Alduin.” Akatosh informed with a somewhat guilty smile.

“Were you the one to ‘gift’ me with such abilities?” You asked, trying desperately hold in your hatred of that situation and was surprised when he shook his head.

“When you had slain Alduin I had claim over his soul. It was the very reason you did not absorb it in the first place. However, Kynareth gave you the ability to learn his shouts, you had this power long before you knew of yourself as Dragonborn. She and Stendarr had a very large part in your creation. Perhaps more so than myself to be honest, she believes you will need Alduin’s power in your many upcoming battles.” Akatosh explained as he closed his hand only to open his other one with a similar power coming from it.

“And you agree with her?” You asked, still very much surprised with his answer.

“If you are certain in freeing Miraak and challenging the Master of Fate? Then yes, I do believe you will need Alduin’s power, more than you realise. You will also need more than just Alduin’s power. The power I just gave you was created by Kynareth and myself, as is the next one I will give you.” Akatosh explained further as you gave him a surprised and confused look and then actually then began to focus on the chant, he gave you.

“Soul Unbound, Spirit Free, Soar Above?” You asked recounting the words given to you.

“Yes, this chant will cleanse his soul when you absorb it. This one is lot more powerful and can be considered seven different shouts while also being a chant, similar to the one just given to you.” Akatosh told you as you then received his next gift of power. And he was right, you struggled taking all of the words of power. This radiated significantly more power than the ‘Bend Will’ shout ever could.

“This will be used to break Hermaeus Mora’s hold and influence over Miraak. This is quite powerful but it will not stop whatever Hermaeus Mora will plan on doing. As I told you before, I cannot tell you what will happen if you are successful.” Akatosh reminded you as you staggered and tried not to fall to your knees. His tone serious and somehow filled with concern.

“That will be my responsibility to deal with, not yours or any of the gods.” You replied as you took in a few deep breaths and regained a hold of yourself. To which Akatosh began to smile warmly at you yet again.

“You are more like Kynareth than you realise, young one.” He commented as you gave him a raised eyebrow of confusion.

“Is that a good thing or a bad thing?” You asked as he laughed lightly.

“You both mean well but your fury can be dangerous.” He answered with a still warm smile.

“I don’t know if I should feel insulted or not.” You mumbled as he barked out a laugh, surprising you.

“Perhaps in due time you will speak with her, but for now you have quite the task ahead.” Akatosh reminded with a grin as you pouted yet again, despite the strain you were feeling from the power given to you.

“There is one more I must give you, a shout to challenge the tides of fate, and perhaps if you are strong willed enough change it permanently. But be warned, this is something created by myself, Kynareth, Julianos, Stendarr and Talos. Do not abuse this power, use it only when in dire need too.” Akatosh warned, his tone becoming deadly serious as you pathetically gulped back your fear. You took in the three words of power and began to feel your legs give way from the strain. The massive chant he gave you before paled in compassion to this.

“Change Fate. Use it well and only in truly dire need.” Akatosh finally said as he helped you up off the ground as you tried to level your breathing.

“How…how did you know…that you would have to make something…like this?” You asked through heavy worn out breaths.

“You can thank Kynareth once again. She believes and supports your conviction; she was the one to suggest we create this shout for you. But this is as much as we can do for you, the rest is in your hands. Have faith, stay strong and be careful, Dragonborn.” Akatosh spoke his fare wells once you were standing and had your breathing under control. But before you could utter a demand of answers to a slew of questions you had he had disappeared and time returned and flowed onward.

You had no idea how to feel about what happened, angry? Lucky? Happy? Cursed? Overwhelmed seemed to be the most appropriate but it was becoming a far to common feeling lately. You stared at the shrine of Akatosh for a moment then back over at Kynareth. You wanted to scream with how conflicted you felt, but you knew doing that would never end well. You had already frightened the people of Solitude enough, the last thing they needed was their homes shaking with the fury of your voice. With a deep breath and exhale you gave the shrines one last look over before you slowly made your way out of the temple.

“Mu los ni ek aar. We acknowledge the power of her thu’um and the powers growing within her zii. She may have the body of a mortal but she has the blood and soul of a Dovah.” As you reached the courtyard you saw Odahviing pretty much scolding General Tullius and Legate Rikke.

“If the Dovahkiin chooses to fight in your wars then we shall assist her if she so chooses to call upon us. Do not mistake our allegiance with the Dovahkiin as servitude and weapons for you to use, we shall do as she asks but only for her. Never for the likes of you.” Durnehviir warned harshly and you noticed that he was mainly directing his words to Rikke. She must have hinted at them fighting along in their war.

“Hi lost daal, what news do you bring?” Odahviing asked as he noticed you walking towards them.

“A lot just happened, and what I’ve just been told and given is…I…I just have no words to describe everything that just happened…” You tried to explain but you were still trying to get your mind around everything that just happened.

“Have you spoken with our Bormah?” Odahviing asked as you nodded with a simple and probably still very stunned ‘Geh’.

“What did he have to say?” Durnehviir asked as look down at you, still perched upon Castle Dour.

“He informed me that the gods Stendarr and Kynareth had a large part in my creation. Kynareth was also the one to gift me with Alduin’s power.” You explained with as little emotion as possible as both Dragons seemed extremely surprised.

“Gift you with Alduin’s power?” Rikke asked as you finally gave her your attention, she must have taken the Jarl and Steward back to the Palace while you were gone. Confused and fearful is exactly how she sounded.

“I have become the Aspect of Alduin, Akatosh’s words, not mine. I’ve been learning his thu’um, shouts that only Alduin could use. One of them being bringing Dragons back to life. Whether this means I become the new Harbinger of the End Times? I have no idea.” You explained which did nothing to calm her growing fear, even Tullius looked a bit nervous.

“But I have the answers I came for and the power I need to free Miraak.” You stated as both Dragons looked hesitant.

“If Akatosh has given his blessings to help you free the vax then we shall assist when you need us.” Durnehviir informed as Odahviing huffed in response.

“I can assume you two aren’t exactly happy about this?” You asked with a guilty smile.

“Nid, but if our bormah has spoken then so be it. However, if the vax tries to reach for suleyk again all of the dov will put him down for good this time.” Odahviing warned harshly as you gulped back a sigh.

“Princess (Y/N), what is going on?” Tullius asked, more like flat out demanding with his tone of voice.

“I’m currently trying to save someone from Oblivion.” You answered reluctantly and watched as Tullius raised a brow, waiting for you to elaborate further.

“Someone quite important to myself and the Dragons in a way.” You continued as Tullius then frowned.

“Stop dancing around the question and tell me who this ‘someone’ is.” Tullius scolded as you sighed.

“What the dragons call the ‘vax’ is who I am trying to save. It’s a man who has been trapped in Apocrypha since before the Dragon War. He’s Hermaeus Mora’s Champion, but that isn’t important. What is important is that Hermaeus Mora wants me to kill him and take his place as Champion.” You explained as both Rikke and Tullius did a double take causing Durnehviir to chuckle at their reactions.

“Do you have any idea what you’re getting involved in?!” Tullis yelled as you rolled your eyes in response as you climbed upon Odahviing again.

“Yes, I know what I am getting involved in. After all, I’m not the only Dragonborn alive right now. The man I am trying to save is Dragonborn just like I am. He was the first one ever created. Hermaeus Mora wants the first and last Dragonborn to fight to the death. I for one am not having that. I’ll break fate if I have too.” You answered leaving both of them stunned.

“So, do you and myself a favour and don’t get involved. When I say it’s ‘Dragonborn’ business I mean it.” You warned lastly as Odahviing and Durnehviir took to the skies once again, each with a booming roar.

“Kolos los mu bo nu?” Odahviing asked as you all flew over the city of Solitude.

“I need to get back to The College of Winterhold. If I am to actually pull this off, I’ll need to discuss this with my brothers.” You answered as both of them began to make their way over to the frozen coast to Winterhold. On clear sunny days the College was visible from Solitude, likewise from the College. Hopefully you could come up with some sort of plan with these ‘blessings’ from the gods.

“Well we already know that Durnehviir can be summoned in Apocrypha. But I doubt Odahviing would be able to get there without reading the Black Book.” Imeigion stated.

“Bringing the Dragons with us probably wouldn’t be a good idea. The last thing we need is Miraak taking control of Durnehviir and Odahviing with that ‘Bend Will’ shout of his. I couldn’t begin to think of the rage (Y/N) would invoke if Miraak took their souls.” Ineigion pointed out as Imeigion hummed in agreement.

“It’s quite hard to plan for this when we know next to nothing about Miraak. He more than likely knows almost everything about us. I wouldn’t be surprised if it takes all three of us to take him down, but we want him alive.” Imeigion stated, mainly speaking his thoughts out loud.

“So far we have that we’ll all read Waking Dreams together and then (Y/N) will summon Durnehviir. Having him around will make traveling around far easier. Once we find Miraak, we hit him as hard as we can.” Ineigion recounted with an unimpressed expression as Imeigion glared over at him.

“Yes, I am aware this plan leaves much to be desired. But it could very well change when we know for certain if (Y/N) managed to get some information we need.” Imeigion remined as he fixed his mages circlet on his head a bit.

“We also need to figure out what to we’ll be using when we fight him. What armour and weapons we’ll be using? I know I’ll be using my Dragonplate Armour and the ‘Champions Cudgel’ and maybe even that ‘Bloodskal Blade’, it’s a good weapon to use for distance. What about you? Gonna wear some enchanted rags?” Ineigion asked with a smirk as Imeigion threw a book at him.

“I’m torn between my usual ‘Royal Vampire Amour’ or my Nightingale Armour.” Imeigion answered as he sat down his chair with his arms folded, books and paper scattered all over the desk.

“Nightingale? Isn’t that the armour which is edgy and dark? As much as I hate saying this, it will certainly be better than the mage rags you’re wearing.” Ineigion shrugged and Imeigion rolled his eyes.

“As for weapons? Obviously, the Staff of Magnus, but for the others? I’d probably have better luck with Harkon’s sword or my Nightingale sword.” Imeigion answered, still considering his options. Ineigion was about to ask something else until the door was burst open and a very panicked student barged in.

“I-I’m sorry Arch Mage, but Princess (Y/N) told me to come get y-you. She’s out in the courtyard with two Dragons!” The student quickly explained, fear written over their features.

“Calm down and breathe, I’ve told you all before if (Y/N) comes around with Dragons they aren’t here to cause harm. We’ll make our way down in just a moment.” Imeigion informed as the student gulped and apologised profusely before quickly making there way back down stairs.

“I’m starting to think she likes making a grand entrance, scaring the shit out of everyone.” Ineigion mumbled as Imeigion stood back up with a groan.

“Odahviing and Durnehviir probably enjoy it a lot more.” Imeigion retorted as they made their way down to the Hall of the Elements then outside into the main courtyard. Both Durnehviir and Odahviing were circling around the college while you waited in front of the statue of Shalidor.

“I think we need to have reminders for the students that Durnehviir and Odahviing are in essence harmless. Unless of course they want to try fighting them, then they won’t be so harmless.” You pointed out as Imeigion rolled his eyes as both your brother came up to you.

“They were probably a new student, and just because you’re not scared of Dragons doesn’t mean everyone else is.” Imeigion reminded as you laughed lightly. Now that Imeigion, a Prince of the Empire was the Arch Mage and that you were a teacher here yourself many mages sort out the college. The influx of new students was almost overwhelming, it was another reason why Winterhold was being rebuilt. It was also to accommodate all the new people; the inn could only keep so many people housed. And now with the Thieves Guild currently in the town it was even more people.

“Anyway, what news do you have? We haven’t exactly come up with much. It’s not easy to plan something like this.” Ineigion pointed out as you sighed.

“I have a lot of explaining to do, so let’s head inside and I’ll tell you everything that happened.” Both of your brothers happily agreed as the three of you made your way back inside and back up to the Arch Mage quarters.

“Alright spit it out, what happened?” Ineigion asked as he sat down on the stairs and Imeigion sat down in his seat at his desk.

“First I spoke with Paarthurnax about Miraak and that thing about being the Aspect of Alduin. The Dragons believe I am becoming that, I have already mastered one of Alduin’s shouts. Soul Fog, but Paarthurnax and the other two suggested I pray to Akatosh to get the answers I needed.” You explained as Ineigion laughed.

“Let me guess, you spat at the idea of praying to any god, right?” He asked as you sighed.

“At first I did, but Durnehviir and Odahviing were quite insistent that I do.” You replied as both of your brothers gave you a hard stare.

“Please tell me you didn’t go to Solitude with both Dragons.” Imeigion pleaded as you gave him a guilty smile.

“I went to Solitude with both Dragons.” You admitted as both of your brothers groaned in response.

“Odahviing was quite happy about it, all things considered.” You added as Imeigion scoffed at you.

“Of course, he was, he loves seeing people cower before him. Durnehviir probably was the same, wasn’t he?” Imeigion asked as you still held your guilty smile and chuckled slightly.

“To a slightly lesser degree, but yes. Either way I had to pray at a shrine of Akatosh, so I went to the Temple of Divines. Low and behold it actually fucking worked.” You answered yet again and both seemed surprised.

“Wait, so you actually spoke with him?” Imeigion asked as you nodded and gulped.

“He explained that I am indeed the Aspect of Alduin and that it wasn’t him that gave me Alduin’s thu’um. It was Kynareth, she and Stendarr had a large hand in my creation. Apparently to Akatosh I am a lot like Kynareth. But he also gave me three different powers. The first being a chant, the second being a combination of a chant and thu’um, and a shout created by Akatosh, Kynareth, Julianos, Stendarr and Talos.

“…What the fuck?” Ineigion whispered as you couldn’t help but laugh.

“How do they work? What do they do? Are they for saving that stupid priest? Or are they for strengthening your Dragonborn abilities?” Imeigion asked, bombarding you with questions as you pulled your hands up in surrender.

“Calm down, I’ll explain, one thing at a time.” You laughed as both of them were growing impatient with your hesitation to answer.

“The first one, you said it was a chant?” Ineigion asked as you again nodded in response.

“Yes, all of them are naturally in Dovahzul. But the first one is a sort of ‘cleansing spell’. I need to use this chant when I absorb Miraak’s soul. It will relinquish Mora’s hold on his soul permanently.” You explained the chant as they have you looks of confusion.

“Absorbing his soul requires you killing him, I thought we were trying to save him?” Ineigion asked, still very much confused as you smirked slightly.

“He has the soul of a Dragon. What can I do that only Alduin could do?” You asked as you watched the gears turning in his head until he finally understood.

“Once his soul is cleansed, you’ll give it back to him with that shout.” He muttered as your grinned, trying to stop yourself from laughing.

“That seems a little too easy, there has to be more to it than that. What exactly is the chant?” He asked.

“Akatosh didn’t exactly give me the names of any of these powers, but it’s in Dovahzul remember? It’s Zii Staadnau, Su'um Stin, Vaan Avok. Which translates to Soul Unbound, Spirit Free, Soar Above.” You explained as Imeigion frowned.

“And this is supposed to free his soul from Mora?” Imeigion asked, still not entirely convinced.

“Yes, but only his soul. The second one will destroy Mora’s influence and hold over Miraak completely. Now this is a massive spell, it’s considered a combination of a chant and seven different shouts. It’s quite powerful, as you would expect to break the hold of a Daedric Prince.” You answered as both seemed concerned and surprised with the number of shouts required.

“And this is?” Ineigion asked as you sighed.

“Kren Hin Sken. Lahney Zeim Zey. Kiindah Naal Sos. Mulaag Nol Zul. Zorox Yun Laas. Ol Dii Ronit. Kriist Voth Mu.” You answered as you counted each shout on your fingers as both of your brothers stared blankly at you.

“I have no idea what you just said, but that is a lot. How are you going to manage all that after bring Miraak back to life? Mora obviously isn’t going to sit and watch all that unfold, he wants one of you dead.” Ineigion pointed out and he had every right to be concerned.

“I have no idea; it will be at a time when I am most vulnerable to attack. As for the words of power they translate to. Break Your Chain. Live Through Me. Birth By Blood. Strength From Voice. Create New Life. As My Equal. Stand With Us. It’s going to be one shout right after another, this is going to be very difficult.” You explained further as both of your brothers thought for a moment.

“I think I have an idea, but let’s hear the final power that Akatosh gave you.” Imeigion stated as you nodded.

“This is just a shout, but the other two pales in comparison to this one. This shout is not meant for Miraak, it’s meant to deal with Hermaeus Mora himself. And if that wasn’t enough the other two powers, I was given were created by Akatosh and Kynareth.” You explained as your tone had become a lot more serious.

“You make it sound like that isn’t a massive deal in itself (Y/N).” Ineigion grumbled as you smiled slightly.

“This shout was created by Akatosh, Kynareth, Julianos, Stendarr and Talos. It is simply called ‘Change Fate’ Dez Jur Ag, which means Fate Challenge Burn. Akatosh told me if my will is strong enough, I have the power to permanently change fate. Hopefully it’ll be enough, but he warned me that he couldn’t tell what the consequences would be if we were successful. He gave me the power I need, now it’s up to us to know what to do with it.” You explained as you noticed that Imeigion was already thinking of a way to make all of this information work.

“Five different gods made that shout? Just what bullshit have you gotten us into (Y/N)?” Ineigion asked in a loud grumble. You knew no amount of ‘sorry’ was going to change his mood about the situation. He was the one who meet Miraak first and was still not happy about his soul stealing.

“How did you get out of Sovngarde?” Imeigion asked as you looked at him in confusion for a moment.

“Once I defeated Alduin a man named Tsun, shield thane to Shor shouted me out of Sovngarde and…Oh! OH! Fuck! What were the words!?” You asked, yelling at yourself as you tried to recall the words used in his shout.

“Nahl Dal Vus! That’s what it was. After he shouted at me, I ended up at the Throat of The World, right in front of Paarthurnax!” You exclaimed once you remembered.

“Remembering the words is all well and good, but don’t you need to meditate on those words of power to actually learn them?” Ineigion asked as it killed your sudden excitement, but knew that he was indeed correct.

“Yes, I will, and hopefully this time I can actually do so without interruption.” You mumbled, loud enough for both of them to hear.

“Considering that this shout is a must for you to learn, we’ll try our best. But the idea I’ve come up with won’t work without it.” Imeigion explained as Ineigion gave him a raised brow.

“You’ve come up with something already?” Ineigion asked as Imeigion leaned back in his seat, a smug look on his face.

“Of course I have! You two would be completely helpless without my insight.” Imeigion boasted as both you and Ineigion groaned but waited for him to continue.

“Once you learn that shout, we’ll need to give Hermaeus Mora what he wants from the Skaal. You see you’re going to need all the words to the ‘Bend Will’ shout for this to work.” Imeigion pointed out as you groaned in exaggerated agony.

“Yeah, I know it’s shit, but you’re the one who wanted to save Miraak, not us remember?” He remined as you frowned.

“I also don’t want to be Miraak’s replacement. I think that is a good enough reason as any.” You spat back as he chuckled.

“I know, because if that was to happen then I’d have to take your place as the next heir to the Throne. No thank you.” Imeigion grinned as you rolled your eyes.

“Yes Imeigion, hilarious. Get on with it.” Ineigion grumbled as Imeigion cleared his throat.

“We know that Miraak has control of Dragons, and the use of the ‘Bend Will’. The more Dragons we have on our side the better. Miraak may be extremely powerful but it’s going to be four against one. Even more if you take control of his Dragons. They may even start to notice that you’re the new Alduin.” Imeigion continued to explain as you again raised a brow at him.

“Four of us?” You asked as Imeigion deadpanned.

“We know that you can summon Durnehviir in Apocrypha, it will be far easier to find Miraak with Durnehviir around. And if he’s defeated, he’ll go back to the Soul Carin before Miraak can take his soul. Besides, I’m sure Durnehviir would be more than happy to fight alongside us against Miraak.” Imeigion answered and continued to explain as you sighed.

“And what of Miraak himself?” You asked as Ineigion hummed in agreement.

“Well, now that we know we have to kill him so you can use that first chant it makes what we have to do a simpler. However, as we should all know, he is not to be underestimated. It’ll take everything we have to take him down and it’s likely that he knows almost everything about us too.” Imeigion pointed out as you hummed in agreement.

“He confirmed that he knows almost everything about me at least. He knew about what happened in Markarth and the Forsworn. The Dark Brotherhood and even the torture from the Thalmor years ago. He also knows all of my titles and what powerful weapons I have. It would be safe to assume he knew about you two as well.” You explained as Ineigion sighed.

“So much for our surprise trump card then.” Ineigion grumbled, you knew what he was referring to, his Werewolf form and Imeigion’s Vampire Lord form.

“Sure, we lose the element of surprise but we should still use them as a trump card if we need too.” Imeigion pointed out as Ineigion nodded slightly.

“We’ll need to bring our best weapons, magic and armour to stand a chance against him, obviously. But after we kill him and you absorb his and do you little chant is were the real trouble begins. Once you give his soul back to him is when we’re in trouble. Mora will not hesitate to kill you; he’ll realise you’re a bigger threat than Miraak is.” Imeigion explained as his tone became serious instead of smug and cocky.

“You and me will have to defend (Y/N) and Miraak from Mora until (Y/N) uses that seven-shout chant. Then Miraak will be completely free from Mora, and we just have to hope Miraak won’t try and kill us again in the process?” Ineigion asked and you couldn’t help the pang of guilt you felt but Imeigion just laughed lightly.

“Pretty much, but I also want to put this out there too. I think we should bring all three Elder Scrolls with us; I have a back up plan if all of this doesn’t work out. But don’t worry about that for now, we need to focus on what the first plan is going to be.” Imeigion suggested as both you and Ineigion glanced over at each other for a moment and then back at Imeigion.

“Sigh…Fuck my life.” Ineigion groaned as you held back your laughter at his response.

“I’m sure if we make it out alive you’ve just outdone every single Harbinger of the Companions. Anyway, once you finish with that massive shout chant or whatever then it will be time to use that ‘Change Fate’ shout. You did tell us it was for dealing with Mora, but once he’s taken enough damage comes another hard part.” Imeigion continued on as you and Ineigion waited for him to finish.

“Once we have a chance, you’ll need to shout all of us out of Apocrypha, once we are all out you need to read Waking Dreams to get out. I don’t think you’d be able to shout yourself out, once you’re out summon Durnehviir and then I don’t know, pass out?” Imeigion finished as you couldn’t help but laugh a little at the final part.

“This is probably the best we can come up with, we’re up against a Dragonborn and Daedric Prince. But there is something that we haven’t accounted for yet.” Ineigion stated as you glanced over at him.

“And that is?” Imeigion asked with a raised brow.

“The shout that is supposed to send us back to Nirn, you said you ended up at the Throat of The World. What happens when Imeigion, myself and Miraak end up there? You think that’s going to end well?” Ineigion pointed out and he had a point.

“Then we’ll let Odahviing know that if we suddenly appear on top of the mountain with Miraak that we were successful. And if they question where (Y/N) we’ll tell them that she’ll be on Solstheim probably dying of injuries.” Imeigion shrugged as you face palmed and Ineigion dead panned at him.

“I don’t see you coming up with anything better! Besides, Odahviing, Durnehviir and Paarthurnax know that (Y/N) is trying to save Miraak. They may hate Miraak, but they aren’t going to kill him considering all the work we’ll have to go through to save him. And I can assure you they aren’t going to kill us; besides I’d like to meet Paarthurnax for myself.” Imeigion added as Ineigion held his head in his hands.

“You two are going to be the death of me.” Ineigion groaned as you gave him a guilty smile.

“Well if we fail it’ll be Miraak or Mora who does not us.” Imeigion pointed out only to have a book lobed at his face.

“Ok, we have a plan in motion. I’ll let Odahviing know about what might happen at the mountain and then I’ll get started on my meditation. You guys start deciding what weapons and armour to bring, you’re going to need your best.” You stated as both of your brothers nodded as you all made your way back outside. You all had a lot of work to do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ofan - Gift  
LOK VAH KOOR - Sky Spring Summer - Clear Skies Shout  
Ful hi lost meyz, Zu’u haalvut aan vuldak ahst fin ven - So you have come, I feel a change in the winds  
Los daar aan funrah nol Kaan? - Is that a message from Kyne?  
Aalkos - Perhaps/Maybe  
Fos vuldak dreh hi haalvut? - What change do you feel?  
Fin daal do fin diist - The return of the first  
Fun Zu’u do rok? - Tell me about him?  
Fos dreh hi ont mindok do Miraak? - What do you already know of Miraak?  
Dovah Sonaak - Dragon Priests   
Diist Dovahkiin - First Dragonborn   
Daar los pah Zu’u mindok - That is all I know  
Hi lost qethserod voth rok, lost hi ni? - You have spoken with him, have you not?  
Geh, zont ni eiziid - Yes, twice in fact  
Ahrk fos dreh hi koraav ahst fin Dovahkiin wo bo us hi? - And what do you see in the Dragonborn who came before you?  
Hi lost komaan ruz? - You have decided then?  
Zu’u fen sav rok, orin fod Zu’u fen grind fin in do dez nimaar - I will save him, even if I have to face the master of fate itself  
Hi los aan meydahmiik gein - You are a troublesome one  
Dreh hi mindoraan daar pogaan do fin Dovah fen ni kriist fah daar? - Do you understand that many of the dragons will not stand for this?  
Hi lost aan mul nuz dremsil sil Dovahkiin - You have a strong but benevolent heart Dragonborn  
Wo fun hi? - Who told you?  
Druv drey hi fun ek? - Why did you tell her?  
Fah rek ren mindok. Daar los ni atruk daar vis kos vonun. Fin rah lost pogaas mein fah fin Dovahkiin. - Because she needs to know. This is not something that can be hidden. The gods have much planned for the Dragonborn  
Rek los ni nuk! - She is not ready!  
Daar los ni fah ahney do hi wah komaan! - That is not for either of you to decide!  
Medven - Likewise  
Bormah - Father   
Zu’u fun hi rek lost ni nuk! - I told you she was not ready!  
Diist hi jur fin in do dez ahrk nu hi fusrot aan gelaarend nol un bormah. Hi vahzah los aan golah mal dovah - First you challenge the master of fate and now you demand a clarification from our father. You truly are a stubborn little dragon  
Hi aal fent draal wah un bormah. Hahvothzos tiid fen nunon fun - You may have to pray to our father. Otherwise time will only tell  
Mu praag fin fahraal do un bormah - We need the answers of our father  
Rul hi laan fahraal, hi fen yah rok tir ko fin vahzah ven - If you want answers, you must seek him out in the right way  
Nii fen drun aan lot genun do hin suleyk - It will make a great display of your power  
Nii lost meyz aan kod krantok wah piraak - It has become a useful advantage to have  
Kos ulaakei Dovahkiin, hi paagol aan tahrodiis miirraad - Be careful Dragonborn, you walk a dangerous path  
mal joor - little mortal  
Fent nii kos ful motmahus fah hi wah mindoraan? - Must it be so difficult for you to understand?  
Mu los ni ek aar - We are not her servants  
zii - soul   
Hi lost daal - You have returned  
Geh - Yes   
vax - traitor  
Nid - No   
suleyk - power   
Kolos los mu bo nu? - Where are we going now?  
Nahl Dal Vus - Living Return Nirn - Return to Nirn 
> 
> I like to think of this chapter as boring but necessary, freeing Miraak shouldn't be easy and saying that he is safe once he is out of Apocrypha has always confused me. Something that has always bothered me about Hermaeus Mora is that he was present at the Coldharbour Compact. Sotha Sil was the one to do it, and while he was alive any of the Daedric Princes who were a part of the Compact who broke it were 'punished'. Soltha Sil explains it briefly in Elder Scrolls online. But he and Almalexia are dead and Vivec disappeared by the time Oblivion and Skyrim come around. As we know in Oblivion Mehrunes Dagon doesn't give a shit about the Compact. (And this wasn't the first time he broke it btw) Now we come to Skyrim, from the top of my head Nocturnal and Hermaeus Mora are the only two Daedric Princes that appear in Nirn in their actual forms, not an aspect or speaking through a shrine. Now for Nocturnal this makes sense as she wasn't present for the Coldharbour Compact, but Hermaeus Mora was. Part of the Compact was that the Daedric Princes weren't supposed to manifest on Nirn. And guess what Hermaeus Mora does multiple times, manifests himself on Nirn despite the Compact. Like Mehrunes Dagon he doesn't give a shit. Sotha Sil is dead, he isn't there to uphold the Compact anymore, the Daedric Princes can do whatever the fuck they want, after all who's gonna stop them? The Tribunal? They're fucking dead. Miraak ain't safe once he's out, and the gods can only do so much. Either way it's something I'm going to try and address and deal with soon enough and see if my work around that can actually work. So wish me luck, I've just made this ten times hard for myself! :D


	6. Daan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Holy fuck this shit was difficult to write!

“You would have better luck traveling back to Skuldafn and entering Sovngarde again.” Odahviing informed as you nodded in agreement.

“If you’re going to Sovngarde I am coming to, I want to see for myself if all my work for Kodlak really paid off.” Ineigion informed as you sighed a little.

“And I am assuming you’re coming to, Imeigion?” You asked as you looked over at your brother who wore a simple smirk on his face.

“Naturally.” Imeigion answered as you rolled your eyes. You had just informed Odahviing and Durnehviir about your plan. You sighed as both of your brothers climbed upon Durnehviir and you on Odahviing.

“Where exactly is Skuldafn?” Ineigion asked once both Dragons begun gliding.

“It’s in the Velothi Mountains, since I’ve already cleared out the area it shouldn’t be too much of a problem. I’m just hoping the staff is still there and working.” You answered as both your brothers gave you a confused look.

“Staff?” Imeigion asked and you gave him a serious look.

“No, you can’t add this staff to your collection. This staff belonged to one of the Dragon Priests, the staff acts as a key to open the portal of Sovngarde. If we want to have access to the portal, we’ll need the staff to do so.” You explained as Imeigion pouted slightly, Imeigion loved collecting staffs and the only staff you had ever managed to keep for yourself was from another Dragon Priest named Ragot.

“Now, if we manage to gain access to the portal you two will follow my lead. Remember we are entering the Nord land of the dead. It’s not exactly your race that’s the problem, it’s the fact that we’re still alive. I will have better luck dealing with anything that happens there. Understand me?” You asked eyeing both of them off seriously, Ineigion nodded in response taking the whole ordeal seriously while Imeigion just rolled his eyes.

“Yeah, yeah, yeah I get it. Hopefully this works out the way we hope so you don’t have to waste so much time meditating on the words. Though I have to wonder, what does Sovngarde look like?” Imeigion asked, mainly to himself only to have Odahviing groan and Durnehviir chuckle at the fellow Dovahs reaction.

“Hi fen mindok ont hi bo, Kro.” Odahviing spat in an annoyed huff.

“If the staff is still there, then it shouldn’t be a problem. Either way, I hope this works too, but it’s all depending if Tsun will allow it or not.” You informed as you had all just flown over Windhelm.

“Will we be able to get out by the Portal?” Ineigion asked as you shook your head.

“I doubt it, Tsun will probably use the same shout I’m trying to learn to get us out. Then we’ll end up at the Throat of the World. You guys will then get to meet Paarthurnax, although I have to wonder if the Greybeards will approve of you two being there. It is a scared place after all, I haven’t exactly told them what we’re planning on doing.” You answered and Ineigion gave you a look of concern.

“Pfft, what are they going to do? Scold you like a misbehaving child? You’ve dealt with far worse than that.” Imeigion pointed out as you smiled slightly, it was certainly true but they were some of the few people you cared about not disappointing.

“Although I have to admit, I am kind of excited about what’s going to happen, if it works of course. I’ll get to walk among the Nord Afterlife and meet this Paarthurnax you’re so fond of.” Imeigion continued as the Velothi Mountains began to come into view.

“I know at least one of you will like Paarthurnax.” You grinned as both of them looked at you for clarification and then Odahviing chuckled slightly.

“Vos niin siiv tir fah nistmaar.” Odahviing suggested to you as you couldn’t help but smile at the frustration on both of your brothers face. However, all of you were rendered silent for a moment as both Dragons then shot up further into the sky, up the mountain side. This caused all of you to hold on for dear life as you travelled through the high clouds until you all surfaced and saw the massive ruin among the mountains.

“So, that’s Skuldafn? What’s that massive light coming from there?” Imeigion asked as you all flew closer.

“That is the portal to Sovngarde, looks like it’s still open which is a good thing.” You answered as both Dragons landed before the portal, allowing all three of you to climb off.

“Mu fent daal wah fin Monahven.” Durnehviir informed before taking off for the skies again.

“Pruzaan do gluus Dovahkiin." Odahviing offered before following after his fellow Dovah, leaving all three of you at the portal.

“What Dragon Priest was this?” Ineigion asked as he looked over the armour and ashen remains of the priest.

“I believe he was named Nahkriin, he was guarding the portal by the command of Alduin. And before you even ask, Nahkriin means Vengeance.” You answered, stopping Ineigion from kicking the priest lightly.

“And this is the staff huh?” Imeigion asked as he was already at the stop of the stairs, eyeing off the staff.

“Yes, remove it and it closes the portal, so don’t touch it.” You scolded as you and Ineigion walked up next to him.

“So, we just jump into the portal?” Ineigion asked sounding rightfully concerned.

“Yes.” You answered simply and jumped into the portal without waiting for either of your brothers to say another word. Once you landed on your feet you were meet with the welcoming wind and atmosphere of Sovngarde, this time not shrouded in a veil of thick fog but pleasant light from above.

“Wow, this is Sovngarde? No wonder the Nords speak so highly of this place. It’s amazing!” You looked over beside you to find Ineigion standing beside you with a look of wonder on his face.

“It really is amazing, but remember this is serious. When we meet up with Tsun he will demand what right you request entry into the Hall. I hope you know what to answer with, then you will have to prove yourself to him with a battle. He will then determine if you are worthy of entry.” You explained as Ineigion nodded, his posture and expression becoming serious.

“Ah, finally! The Cloud District!” You looked over to see Imeigion walking up to the other side of you, however your face fell to a deadpan once you saw what was in his hands.

“Imeigion, I told you not to take the staff. Why are you holding it in your hands?” You asked, your disappointment growing with each word as he simply smiled, not an ounce of shame or guilt.

“This is a key to the Nord Afterlife; it should be guarded and protected.” Imeigion reasoned as Ineigion scoffed.

“That’s pretty funny coming from someone like you. Although you are right it should be guarded, it should be guarded by (Y/N).” Ineigion commented as you sighed and began making your way down the stairs.

“We’ll deal with that later, right now we have a more pressing matter to deal with. It’s time for you to meet with Tsun, just answer his question correctly. That means no smart-ass comments, this is serious.” You warned harshly and was meet with a small sigh from Imeigion as they both followed your lead down the stairs.

While Sovngarde was beautiful the seriousness of what you were trying to do was beginning to now creep up on you. More importantly, how would they react to finding out you were now the Aspect of Alduin? The very thing you had slain, you had, at least partly become.

“Holy shit, that man is huge!” You were pulled from your thoughts when Ineigion noticed the man himself, guarding the Whale Bone Bridge.

“Is that who we want, Tsun right?” Imeigion asked as you nodded and made your way over to the forgotten god himself.

“Your deeds have been seen and will be sung here forever, yet you return to the land of the dead?” Tsun asked as you stopped before him, with your brothers beside you.

“I know, but it’s you who I want to speak too first.” You answered as he seemed slightly surprised.

“And what do you seek, Dragonborn?” Tsun asked as you took in a shaky breath.

“I wish to learn the very thu’um you used to send me back to Nirn.” You told him as he raised a brow at you and folded his arms, but then looked over at your brothers.

“You have more than proven your worth and strength here, but what of these two?” Tsun asked, eyeing the two suspiciously.

“They are my brothers; they are helping me in my quest to free someone trapped in Oblivion. All three of us seek entry into the Hall of Valor.” You answered as you stood a little taller.

“None shall pass until I test them worthy, by what right do you two request entry?” Tsun asked as Ineigion stepped forward first.

“By right of glory. I lead the Companions of Jorrvaskr.” Ineigion answered in a serious yet confident tone.

“I welcome the chance to challenge the blade of Ysgramor's heir, honoured shield-brother to Kodlak Whitemane.” Tsun greeted in a much happier tone, now knowing who Ineigion was he then looked over expectantly at Imeigion who stepped forward.

“By right of cleverness. I am Master of the College of Winterhold.” Imeigion answered and you tried to hold back a smile at Tsun’s grin.

“Well met, mage of Skyrim. The Nords may have forgotten their forefathers' respect for the Clever Craft, but your comrades throng this hall. Here in Shor's house we honour it still.” Tsun smiled and you couldn’t help but giggle at Imeigion’s confused look.

“However, Living or dead, by decree of Shor, none may pass this perilous bridge 'till I judge them worthy by the warrior's test. Dragonborn, you shall cross the Whale Bone Bridge, speak with the Tounges before you come to learn what you seek.” Tsun informed as you nodded as he allowed you to pass.

“Good luck you two, I’ll be waiting in the Hall.” You told the both of them as you rushed your way across the bridge. As you were half way across the bridge you heard Tsun use Unrelenting Force and cringed slightly. You forgot to tell them Tsun could use the Voice. Once you reached the door you stopped for a moment, how would they react to seeing you again? With a deep and shaky breath, you pushed open the door and was greeted with singing and drinking. More importantly about you, and your heart skipped a beat once you heard many of them singing.

** _“Dragonborn, Dragonborn, by her honour is sworn, to keep evil forever at bay! And the fiercest foes rout when they hear triumph's shout, Dragonborn, for your blessing we pray!”_ **

** **

** _“Hearken now, sons of snow, to an age, long ago, and the tale, boldly told, of the one! Who was kin to both wyrm, and the races of man, with a power to rival the sun! And the Voice, she did wield, on that glorious field, when great Tamriel shuddered with war! Mighty Thu'um, like a blade, cut through enemies all, as the Dragonborn issued her roar!”_ **

** **

** _“And the Scrolls have foretold, of black wings in the cold, that when brothers wage war come unfurled! Alduin, Bane of Kings, ancient shadow unbound, with a hunger to swallow the world!”_ **

** **

** _“But a day, shall arise, when the dark dragon's lies, will be silenced forever and then! Fair Skyrim will be free from foul Alduin's maw, Dragonborn be the saviour of men!”_ **

** **

** _“Dragonborn, Dragonborn, by her honour is sworn, to keep evil forever at bay! And the fiercest foes rout when they hear triumph's shout, Dragonborn, for your blessing we pray!”_ **

“Welcome back Dragonborn!” You jumped and turned to look at the same man who greeted you on your first visit here. Ysgramor. Once everyone noticed that you were here cheers and praise where hollered and yelled from many of the souls before you.

“No shade are you, Dragonborn.” You then looked over to see one of the people you came to speak with. Felldir the Old, at this point many of the souls went back to their drinking, bragging and singing.

“I actually came to speak with you two, Hakon and Gormlaith. But if it isn’t too much trouble, I’d like to discuss this issue away from everyone, it’s serious and I’d hate to kill the atmosphere here.” You informed as they both gave you questioning looks.

“I think you mean a few issues.” You jumped when Imeigion rested his arm on your shoulder with a lazy yet smug smile only for him to be punched lightly in the other arm by Ineigion.

“Shut it Imeigion, this is serious!” Ineigion reminded as Imeigion rolled his eyes.

“My apologies, they may not look like it, but these are my younger brothers.” You informed the heroes before you but then was surprised with a beautiful and heartfelt laugh.

“Ineigion my boy!” You all looked over to see Kodlak making his way over to you all.

“Kodlak!” Ineigion exclaimed as he rushed down the stairs and was enveloped in a bear hug from the previous Harbinger. You couldn’t help the smile rise to your lips as you saw them. Kodlak was the closest thing to a father that Ineigion had. Even you had to admit that you thought of him in a similar way.

“I trust you’re all here for a reason? I know very well you aren’t here by normal means.” Kodlak pointed out as he let go of Ineigion, mainly directing it to you.

“You’re right about that, I’ll explain everything once we find a place to discuss the issues.” You explained with a guilty smile.

“Then let us all speak further down the hall; the others will join us soon.” Felldir stated as you all began to follow him further into the hall. Once you stopped you saw Gormlaith and Hakon making their way over to you. Now all eight of you stood amongst yourselves in a circle.

“I trust that there is an important reason for you to enter the Halls of Sovngarde once again?” Hakon asked as you gulped back a shaky breath and gave a stiff nod.

“Yes, there is, it’s quite serious and I’m certainly sure you three won’t exactly appreciate this, but I need to know. I need to know everything about the First Dragonborn, Miraak.” You revealed and the Tongues were rightfully shocked. 

“The enemy of mankind, he should have been slaughtered in his failed rebellion.” Hakon pointed out.

“We finished what he merely attempted to do.” Felldir added as you gulped, you knew they’d be upset.

“He’s still alive, he’s been trapped in Apocrypha since his defeat. I know that you would never approve, but I’m going to save him.” You explained as many of them frowned at you.

“A power-hungry man, with a silver tongue.” Felldir informed as you sighed and nodded.

“I know this upset’s you, but I have made up my mind. I have the blessing of Akatosh, he has given me the power to free him. Kyne has also granted me with the Word-Eater’s very Thu’um, two of the gods have approved of what I wish to do.” You explained as this shocked them to no end.

“The Dragons have even started to call me the ‘Aspect of Alduin’, that was even confirmed by Akatosh himself. If you don’t believe me, I can show you one such Thu’um of Alduin’s.” You informed with a stern stare.

“Prove to us that you do in fact have the World-Eater’s power, then we shall heed your demands.” Hakon told you and you nodded as the eight of you made your way out of the Hall and began to cross the Whale Bone Bridge once again.

“You’d think I’d learn how stubborn Nords are, but no. Even dead they are just as bad.” Imeigion whispered as you resisted the urge to laugh. Once you had all reached Tsun everyone stopped and looked over at you expectantly.

“VEN VUL RIIK!” The lands before you began rolling with thick mist, just as strong as Alduin before you.

“Soul Fog, the very same soul snare Alduin used to hunt and feed upon the souls of the dead.” You stated as emotionlessly as possible. You then looked upon the three Tongues, challenging them. 

“Go ahead, shout away the mist as you have already done before.” You told them as they glanced at each other for a brief moment until they all stood near you, preparing their Thu’um.

“LOK VAH KOOR!” Each of the them shouted at the same time as it worked for a moment then the mist seeped back into place. All of them looked at you in surprise as you gave them a very so small and smug smile.

“LOK VAH KOOR!” You shouted as the soul snare fog disappeared completely as the Realm of Sovngarde returned to its former glory.

“You truly do have the power of the World Eater!” Kodlak exclaimed as you smiled a little more bashfully, of course he’d be the one to sound so proud.

“If the gods themselves have given their blessings, we shall assist in any way we can. What do you wish to know about Miraak?” Gormlaith asked, still not exactly happy about the situation, you could feel the venom in her voice when he spoke his name.

“How was it discovered he was Dragonborn?” You asked as she scoffed.

“It was when a number of Dragons attacked a small village of farmers. Miraak and the other Dragon Priests went to deal with the onslaught. It was when the Dragons refused them Miraak attacked and killed most of them. It was witnessed by the four other priests when he absorbed the Dragons souls. A mighty feat such as that didn’t go unnoticed by man or Dragon.” She explained to which Imeigion naturally grew curious.

“He was already the highest-ranking Dragon Priest when this happened?” Imeigion asked as they nodded.

“He was also among the youngest of them, only Zahkriisos and Vahlok were younger than him. Vahlok was an apprentice under Miraak until he eventually found out what Miraak was planning on doing. Perhaps if he hadn’t found out Miraak may have been successful.” Felldir explained which was a massive revelation. Miraak’s very own apprentice was the one to defeat him.

“We’ve heard of Vahlok, but we haven’t really heard all that much about the other priests.” Ineigion pointed out before Imeigion could bombard them with questions.

“Zahkriisos was the priest to rule the people of the Bloodskal Clan, he was a very eager boy and greatly respected Miraak. Which is why when it was discovered he played a role in Miraak’s rebellion Vahlok sealed him away in his own Temple.” Felldir explained to which you and Imeigion eyes widened slightly.

“That would explain the Word Wall dedicated to Miraak in his sealed chamber! We’ve already dealt with Zahkriisos, it was when we first started discovering who Miraak really was. Tell us about the other ones!” Imeigion exclaimed excitedly as you gave him a smug look, trying not to laugh at his excitement.

“Dukaan and Vahlok were many times at odds with each other, they were consistently on each other’s nerves. But when it was found that he too had assisted in Miraak’s failed rebellion Vahlok had him sealed away like Zahkriisos.” Hakon explained as you frowned.

“Dukaan means Dishonour in Dovahzul, that’s a very odd name for a Dragon Priest.” You pointed out as Felldir then chuckled.

“His original name was Zin, but Vahlok renamed him Dukaan partly because of his betrayal and then because of how much they hated one another.” He answered as Ineigion laughed a little at that.

“As funny as that is, that’s quite petty to do.” Ineigion stated as Hakon nodded.

“Indeed, it was, but know that Vahlok was only the mere age of seventeen when this all transpired.” Hakon informed and you were pretty sure you and your brothers all did a double take at that.

“Wow, no wonder the Skaal speak so highly of him.” Ineigion muttered in an impressed tone.

“Who is other priest?” Imeigion asked and you saw Ysgramor of all people sigh.

“He was a dear friend and ally of mine. He was among the few who survived what is called the ‘night of tears’ only because he was away studying with elven masters of magic. Once he returned, he found our home in ruins and his wife and child massacred. Like myself this filled him with a burning rage and he agreed to assist the five hundred companions with our war against the Snow Elves.” Ysgramor explained sadly as this caught both of your brother’s attention.

“He taught many of us the art of magic and enchanted our weapons with incredible power. The very weapon we hold was enchanted by this man. I never knew his real name, but he insisted we call him Ahzidal. With his help we utterly decimated the Snow Elves and drove them out of Skyrim, and ended their dominion. But this wasn’t enough for Ahzidal.” Ysgramor continued on and you knew from what Ahzidal’s name meant you could tell what happened.

“Ahzidal, the embittered destroyer. I’m guessing he sort more power as a way to cope with his anger of losing his family?” You asked as Ysgramor nodded.

“And what did Vahlok do with Ahzidal?” Ineigion asked with a small gulp.

“He was sealed away like the others, but he was placed in an actual burial along with his most powerful creations. He may have betrayed the Dragons and assisted Miraak, but what he had done for the five hundred companions earned him the right to be buried properly. But he was sealed away with extreme means, he was the most powerful mage history had possibly even seen.” Gormlaith explained.

“But from what you have mentioned about Hermaeus Mora, can only mean that Daedric Prince is the source of Miraak’s power.” Hakon remembered as you nodded.

“From what you said before, it sounded as though Miraak did care about his people to at least some degree.” Ineigion pointed out as Hakon nodded stiffly.

“Perhaps he did at one stage, but he did not care enough to help us defeat Alduin. His own failed rebellion is proof enough.” Hakon spat, you knew that this was their perspective and had every right to be upset. But you hadn’t heard Miraak’s side of the story, he had only mentioned that they tried to use him to deal with Alduin and he choose otherwise. You decided against bringing that up in case that would upset them more.

“Now tell us, why do you want to save him and bring him back upon Nirn?” Gormlaith asked harshly.

“He is the only person in existence who is like me. To the races of men, I am too much of a Dragon, and too the Dragons I am too much of a human. Perhaps the connection I feel with Miraak is a result of that. But while you may not agree I think he has suffered enough for his wrong doings.” You bit back a little too harshly and attempted to fix that with clearing your throat.

“Besides, if I were to just kill him that would mean being trapped in Miraak’s current position. A “Champion” of Hermaeus Mora, he would never let me leave. He wants me to take Miraak’s place and I can assure you, that won’t be happening. I’ll make sure the both of us escape, we already have a plan in motion but it requires one more thing.” You explained as you then looked over at Tsun.

“Tsun, for this plan to work I need you to teach me the Thu’um you used to return me to Nirn. It will serve as a way for not only Miraak’s escape but my brothers also. All three of us will be going to Apocrypha, we aren’t taking any chances and are going in with everything we’ve got.” You explained, your determination ever so present in your tone of voice.

“You have made your conviction and determination apparent, but have you thought of the consequences?” Tsun asked as you groaned slightly.

“Even Akatosh told me he couldn’t foresee that, and yet he gifted me with the power to free Miraak. All I need is for a way for all of us to escape Apocrypha safely, you hold that very power.” You informed sternly as you began to glare at him.

“Very well Dragonborn, use this shout well.” Tsun stated as he granted you his understanding of ‘Return to Nirn’.

“Beware, for Miraak is cunning and cruel. What he lacks in honour he makes up for in other means.” Gormlaith warned and you held the urge to roll your eyes and then began to focus on your new words of power. Nahl Dal Vus, this was what you needed.

“While you may not agree with what I am doing, you have my deepest gratitude.” You thanked as at least Kodlak gave you a proud smile.

“Now witness this shout once more, return to Nirn and continue onward. NAHL DAL VUS!” Tsun shouted as yourself and your brothers staggered and your vision began to blur into nothingness. Once you reopened your eyes you found yourself in the very same place as before, the Throat of the World.

“Hi lost daal, voth hin zeymah daar sul.” You looked up to where you knew Paarthurnax would be perched and blinked a few times to regain your vision back until you could see him clearly.

“You must be Paarthurnax?” Imeigion asked carefully, now noticing that he was standing next to you and that Ineigion was now walking over to the both of you.

“Indeed, I am Jul-Fahliil.” Paarthurnax answered as Odahviing and Durnehviir landed near the ruined word wall.

“I know what you have done, tell me, do you have what you seek Dovahkiin?” Paarthurnax asked as you nodded.

“Yes, I have learned the same shout that Tsun used to send me back from Sovngarde when I defeated Alduin. All that remains now is gathering our best gear and heading back to Solstheim, this is it.” You answered, as it was finally beginning to hit you. You had almost everything you needed for this plan of yours to work.

“Be warned, Fin Deyra Kulaan may already know what you plan to do.” Paarthurnax warned which you hadn’t thought about too much.

“I’ve been given something to deal with the Prince by Akatosh himself. As I’ve said, this is it. I’ll take on the Prince of Fate if need be.” You reminded as the old Dovah chuckled.

“I suppose there is no changing your mind?” Paarthurnax asked as you shook your head.

“Rinik pruzah Dovahkiin, can I assume Miraak will appear here if you are successful?” Paarthurnax asked as you again nodded.

“I assume so, either way you’ll be one of the first ones to know.” You answered as he hummed in acknowledgement.

“Bo ruz, sav fin diist Dovahkiin. Do not delay, many will be awaiting the result of this battle.” Paarthurnax urged as you climbed upon Odahviing and your brothers upon Durnehviir.

“Zu’u fen sav rok ahrk viik Hermaeus Mora ahst fin krodren.” You replied before the other two Dovah took to the skies.

“Before we head to Solstheim, I need to collect something, it’s in an old ruin in Falkreath. It’s another important piece I think we’ll need.” Imeigion informed as both Dragons groaned but began to head into the direction of Falkreath.

He hadn’t seen much of what the other Dragonborn had been doing recently, more than likely Mora’s doing once again. Perhaps he had grown a bit obsessive about her, but in his current position could anyone blame him? He hadn’t sensed her kill another Dovah since speaking with her last. Had she just given up? She did tell him that her actions would depend on what he did. Maybe he didn’t make it clear enough that he intended to kill her? Was that it?

He sighed to himself as he found a place in the endless library to meditate, what else could he do in this god forsaken realm? The idea of infinite amounts of knowledge wasn’t as grand as it seems, one would get tired of reading so much. Particularly after thousands of years, what was the point of having so much power if you could never use it. Meditation was the only way he could clear his mind and simultaneously spy upon the Last Dragonborn.

He wasn’t sure how long he had sat there in meditation but was then surprised when he saw a glimpse of her riding upon a Dovah he thought he would never see again. Odahviing. One of the few Dragons that survived the destruction of his temple and his failed rebellion. They were fast approaching Solstheim from what he could tell, the ash was a dead giveaway. So, she hadn’t given up, she was just preparing for their battle. He’d be lying if he didn’t feel his ego rise a little at that, after all he wasn’t someone who should be taken lightly. But the same also applied to her, she had endured and defeated much. She was a force to be reckoned with, he knew she would fight to the death. It was unfortunate that she was a worthy individual to take the Throne of The Empire, she would have made a mighty ruler. With another sigh his vision of her faded and was left with nothing like always.

“This is the only way, Zu’u los vahzah krosis.” Miraak apologised sadly as he stood to his feet again and began preparations of his own.

“See that small village in the mountains? We need to go there first.” You informed Odahviing as he grunted, tired from his long journey to Solstheim and began following Durnehviir since he seemed to know where he was going.

“Los hi ahraan Dovahkiin?” Odahviing asked as you gave a small nod before speaking.

“Zu’u fund kos nok fod Zu’u saag Zu’u los ni.” You replied somberly as he began to land near the wind stone. Once both Dragons had landed, they relaxed their sore wings and you tried to hold in a giggle.

“Mu fent praan het erei hi praag mu.” Durnehviir informed as you nodded and along with your brothers made your way back to the Skaal Village.

“For all of our sakes I hope this plan works.” Ineigion grumbled.

“It will work, you need to trust me on this.” Imeigion replied as you all entered the village and found Storn in meditation near his home, with Frea seated on the bench in front of their home.

“So, you have returned, I trust you have what you seek?” Storn asked as he stood up from the snow.

“One last thing we need, the final word for that accursed shout, ‘Bend Will’. We have a plan in motion, if this works Hermaeus Mora will never be a problem ever again.” You answered as he remained silent for a moment.

“I know it sounds to good to be true, but I have a way this can work. I’m willing to give this everything I have.” You reasoned as he sighed.

“The Tree Stone is still corrupted... the land is still out of balance. But with the other five restored... it may be enough. It will have to be.” Storn replied as Ineigion seemed the most surprised.

“You’ll give him what he wants?” Ineigion asked as Storn nodded.

“Yes. The Skaal also tell of the day when we must finally give up our secrets. When Herma-Mora finally wins. As shaman, it is my duty to guard these secrets, but also to decide when it is necessary to give them up. I believe that time is now. If I am wrong, may my ancestors forgive me. Give me the book. I will read it, and speak to old Herma-Mora myself. I will make sure he lives up to his part of the bargain.” Storn requested as Imeigion handed him the Black Book Epistolary Acumen.

“I hope you know what you’re doing.” Imeigion warned as Storn lifted the book from Imeigion’s hands.

“That is my hope as well. I am trusting that you will make this sacrifice worthwhile.” Storn replied as he began to make his way to the centre of the village, but not before Frea tried to talk him out of it.

“Father, you must not do this. That book is... wrong. Evil. Against everything that you have taught me my whole life!” Frea protested as she followed him with you and your brothers trailing behind, keeping your distance.

“I must, Frea. It is the only way to free Solstheim forever from Herma-Mora’s shadow. There comes a time when everything must change. Nothing that lives remains the same forever. Do not fear for me, my daughter. This is the destiny that the All-Maker has laid out for me.”

“I stand beside you, father, as always.”

“I am ready for whatever the foul master of this book has in store for me.” Storn announced as he opened the book only for it to pull itself from his hands. It shook for a brief moment before multiple tentacles shot out from the pages and stabbed through him. You tried to run to him, but was held back by both of your brothers and watched on in horror as Hermaeus Mora appeared. You were pretty sure you heard many of the villagers scream.

“At last, the Skaal yield up their secrets to me!” Hermaeus Mora laughed as you struggled against your brothers hold on you.

“You... liar... gah! ... I won't... not... for you...” Storn spat back in defiance, choking on his own blood. It was then you heard the beating of Dragon wings as both Durnehviir and Odahviing flew up to the village, knowing something was happening. But then Hermaeus Mora’s massive eye then focused on you.

“Dragonborn, you have delivered me the gift I requested. In return, I keep my promise, as befits a Prince of Oblivion: I give you the Word of Power that you need to challenge Miraak. You will be either a worthy opponent or his successor, as the tides of fate decree.” You wanted to throw up, scream and stab his disgusting eye all at the same time. Once he gave you the final word of power, he let go of Storn who was practically dumped to the ground.

“Father! What have you done?!” Frea screamed as she collapsed to her knees next to her father’s corpse. You then noticed that Odahviing had landed on top of the Great Hall’s roof and Durnehviir on the space provided on the snow-covered ground.

“Dovahkiin calm yourself, for if you utter your rage the storm shall unleash.” Odahviing warned as you grew confused and looked up to find the sky above covered with black storm clouds and a menacing red sky.

“Alduin’s Storm Call Thu’um.” You whispered in awe and horror.

“Shout or merely yell in anguish and I am sure you know the outcome. Focus on what must be done for now.” Durnehviir warned as you tried to calm yourself as both of your brothers carefully let go of you. While the storm itself didn’t subside, it stopped growing and swirling above, for now it was still. You made your way over to Frea who looked directly at you with tears streaming down her face, but her anger ever so present.

“Go. My father sacrificed himself so that you could destroy Miraak and lift his master's shadow from the land. Go, then. Kill Miraak. Do not fail.” Frea growled as you nodded and picked up the Black Book, wanting to stab it just as much as Hermaeus Mora himself. You then began to walk over to Durnehviir as both your brothers followed in tense silence as the rest of the villagers began to say their goodbyes to their Sharman and making sure that Frea was going to be ok.

“Both of you get your armour and whatever gear you’ll need. Odahviing.” You called out as he then looked over at you.

“My brothers are going to end up at the Monahven. I will be reappearing right here. It is your choice whether you wish to stay here or travel back.” You informed as he scoffed at you slightly.

“Zu’u fent reyzan het erei hi vokrii Dovahkiin.” Odahviing answered as you nodded and then looked over at your brothers, their vibe serious as Imeigion pulled out the Staff of Shalidor.

“Ineigion and I will get ready first, everything we need is in here.” Imeigion informed as both of your brothers then entered the staff, thus leaving it in your hands.

“Fen hi ahtiid fin sonaak qah wah grah?” Durnehviir asked as you again nodded with a simple ‘Geh’.

“Ahtiid Konahrik kah.” Odahviing added as you gulped and gripped the staff harder.

“Zu’u fent.” You answered stiffly, trying to again calm yourself keeping an eye on the storm above. Then the staff began to shake slightly and both of your brothers reappeared from the staff wearing their best armour and equipped with their best weapons. Imeigion fully decked out in full Dragonplate armour welding Wuuthrad, but you were surprised to find that his armour had been enchanted with buffs helping him deal more damage and heal faster. Ineigion on the other hand wore a pitch-black suit of armour with a flowing cape. You had seen the armour before, but never seen him wear it. The Nightingale armour, as he called it, but of course he held the Staff of Magnus and a sword that matched fairly well with the rest of his armour. But you also noticed a strange looking key he wore around his neck.

“Alright we’re ready, your gear is in the chest. I have Waking Dreams right here, when you’re ready we’ll read it together.” Imeigion informed as you nodded and entered the Staff. Once you opened your eyes you headed over to said chest and opened it, inside you found Konahrik with the matching black and gold armour, along with your weapons. Dawnbreaker, a Dragon Priest dagger enchanted with shock and paralysis, Auriel’s Bow and Shield along with many Sunhallowed Arrows and Ragot’s Dragon Priest Staff of Flame Wall.

Once you were dressed in your armour you picked up the staff and had it revert to a ring and slip it on. You then equipped the Sunhallowed Arrows with Auriel’s Bow on your back, your dagger to the side and Dawnbreaker as your main weapon. You then pulled your hood up and placed the mask upon your face then picking up Auriel’s Shield, doing the same as what you did with the staff. You were ready as you were ever going to be. As you exited the staff you saw your brothers waiting with the Black Book, Waking Dreams.

“Are we ready for this?” You asked as both of your brothers nodded.

“Durnehviir?” You asked as you glanced back as he answered with a stiff ‘Geh’.

“Alright, let’s break fate.” You announced as you and your brothers opened the book and began to read, not a moment later you were all ensnared by the inky tentacles and dragged into the pages of the disgusting book.

As you appeared in the realm you looked around to make sure both of your brothers made it.

“Ineigion get off me, you’re too god-damn heavy and your armour is stabbing me!” You found both of them in a tangled pile and resisted the urge to laugh. As they both managed to find their feet and stand you all looked over at a massive tower in the far distance. You knew Miraak was there, waiting for you. Another indicator was the Dragons circling around the top of the summit, their roars a distant echo.

“So, I’m assuming you summon Durnehviir and we fly over to the tower?” Ineigion asked, sounding a little unconvinced.

“Obviously we’ll have to protect Durnehviir while he flies us there, but we’ll need to keep an eye out for anything really. Besides, I bet once we get close enough Miraak will send his Dragons after us. That’s where your new ‘Bend Will’ shout will come into play, for now summon Durnehviir and follow my lead.” Imeigion answered as Ineigion rolled his eyes while you nodded and walked forward.

“DUR NEH VIIR!” Once again, your Grah-Zeymahzin materialised in front of you with the call of shout of his name.

“Fin tiid lost bo, nii fund kos aan lo wah saag Zu’u los ni sotiiv.” Durnehviir stated with a gleam in his eyes, if so much wasn’t at stake and the circumstances were different you probably would have shared his excitement.

“Alright, let’s go beat the shit out of Miraak!” Ineigion yelled, sharing the same gleam in his eyes as Durnehviir did.

“Dii mindol rinik, amativ wah grah!” Durnehviir exclaimed as all three of you climbed upon him. Once we were all seated Durnehviir took to the skies with a mighty roar, letting Miraak and the other Dragons know of your presence. The nervousness was starting to hit you as you saw the tower growing ever bigger the closer you flew to it. As you looked down you saw all the puzzles and mazes you would have had to navigate if you didn’t have Durnehviir with you. All of the Seekers and Lurkers wandering the halls below, some even noticed and attempted to attack the lot of you in the air. Durnehviir made quick work of them if they happened to get to close with Imeigion attacking with magic if needed.

Once you had passed all of the puzzles, mazes and chapters you saw a massive clearing with what appeared to be two Seekers standing guard over what appeared to be a Word Wall of some kind.

“Kill those Seekers and let’s see what that wall says.” You commanded as Durnehviir happily obliged and blasted the both of them with an Ice Breath shout, then landed near the wall as you wall climbed off Durnehviir. As you came closer to the wall you saw the glowing word and the chanting it emitted.

“Diiv.” You stated as you took in the word of power.

“Yes, that’s nice. What does the rest of it say?” Ineigion asked impatiently.

“Qethsegol Vahrukiv lot Miraak: Dovah Sonaak do lot onikaan, aar do faal diiv, ahrk hokoron do jul.” You answered as Ineigion groaned at you for not saying a direct translation first.

“This stone commemorates great Miraak: Dragon Priest of great wisdom, servant of the wrym, and enemy to mankind.” You answered before Ineigion could complain further but instead heard Durnehviir laugh.

“It sounds like the arrogance of a fallen man.” Durnehviir laughed, but before anyone to reply to him a roar of a Dragon close by was heard. You then saw a Serpentine Dragon fly overhead and attack once he saw you.

“(Y/N)! use the ‘Bend Will’ shout!” Imeigion yelled as you ran for the Dragon as it landed and roared at you.

“GOL HAH DOV!” You shouted and the Dragon stood down with no resistance.

“Hail, thuri. Your thu'um has the mastery.” The Dragon responded as you walked closer.

“Fos los hin fann Dovah?” You asked as he looked down at you.

“Sahrotaar, thuri.” He answered as you nodded stiffly.

“Fen hi aak mu viik Miraak?” You asked as he gave a laugh.

“Miraak has forced me to serve him for too long. Nahkriin saraan lingrah. Let us destroy him together.” Sahrotaar answered eagerly as you smiled under your mask.

“Alright, Imeigion what’s your grand plan?” You asked as you glanced over at your brother.

“You’re not going to like it. Durnehviir will continue on and take me and Ineigion to Miraak, we’ll take him while you unlock the last of that shout. Once you have done that join us, I’m sure it will be quite the surprise for Miraak.” Imeigion explained, and he was exactly right. You didn’t like this plan at all but he had said trust him.

“Fine, don’t die before I get there.” You replied angrily as Ineigion laughed as they climbed upon Durnehviir again.

“He won’t get the chance too.” Ineigion boasted before Durnehviir took to the skies once again.

“What is this Thu’um called?” You asked as you began to unlock the finally word of the shout.

“Dragon Aspect, thuri, a thu’um created by Miraak himself.” Sahrotaar answered as you nodded.

“What does it do exactly?” You asked, expecting the Dovah to get annoyed with your questions but he obediently answered.

“As the name suggests, you take on the aspects of a mighty dovah. It will make your thu’um, armour and resistances stronger than ever before.” You then began to focus on the entire shout, until you knew you had fully unlocked it.

“Alright, I’m ready, take me to Miraak.” You commanded as he allowed you to climb upon him.

“Beware. Miraak is strong. He knew you would come here.” Sahrotaar warned as you finally made your way to the summit of Apocrypha.

“So, the last Dragonborn has sent her brothers to fight me instead of facing me herself?” Miraak asked when he noticed that it wasn’t Sahrotaar that had returned. Instead it was her brothers and Durnehviir, once he landed both brothers climbed off Durnehviir and Miraak had to stop his remaining two dragons from attacking.

“No. Not yet. We should greet our guests first.” Miraak informed his dragons as both Imeigion and Ineigion walked towards Miraak.

“Oh, don’t worry your obsessive ass too much, (Y/N)’ll be here soon, she’s just making last minute preparations. In the meantime you’ll be dealing with us.” Imeigion stated in a smug yet calm tone as Miraak folded his arms.

“I have no quarrel with either of you, leave this place now. There will not be another chance.” Miraak warned as Ineigion drew Wuuthrad.

“No, you want (Y/N), so you’ll have to deal with us too.” Ineigion shouted as Imeigion drew his Nightingale Sword.

“Sigh, so be it. Kruziikrel! Relonikiv! Now!” Miraak commanded as both his Dragons attacked, neither Ineigion nor Imeigion had to tell Durnehviir what to do as he took to the skies to battle with his fellow dov. Ineigion charged forward as Miraak drew his sword and blocked Ineigion’s incoming attack and struggled for a brief moment, not expecting such force behind the swing.

“Tell me Harbinger, what do you feel holding a weapon that was responsible for the slaughter of an entire race of elves?” Miraak asked, attempting to rile him up immediately.

“I like to think of myself as the compromise between man and mer, after all I am man just as much as mer.” Ineigion answered with a smirk then quickly ducked down as Miraak was met with a kick to the face and stumbled back with a grunt.

“Perhaps instead of shit talking, focus what’s around you?” Imeigion asked in his usual cocky tone as he then cast an invisibility spell and vanished leaving Ineigion to strike again with Wuuthrad, this time hitting its mark as Miraak staggered back with a dovahzul curse.

“You’d do well not to underestimate us Miraak.” Ineigion warned as he began to charge at Miraak once again.

“FUS RO DAH!” Ineigion was blown back with the sheer force of Miraak’s thu’um, and while Ineigion wasn’t sent flying off his feet he did eventually skid to a halt.

“You should take your own advice, Harbinger.” Miraak growled as he swung his sword and Ineigion barely had enough time to block as Miraak’s sword stretched in length and struck Ineigion like a whip. Miraak then blocked an incoming thunderbolt with a ward spell then prepared another shout.

“WULD NAH KEST!” Miraak then sped forward at Imeigion with a thunderbolt spell of his own as the ready, first slashing with his sword which Imeigion barely blocked but was then hit with the thunderbolt spell, sending him to his knee.

“You may be a powerful mage, but you lack physical strength. It will be your undoing.” But was surprised when Imeigion laughed.

“Oh, I love proving people like you wrong!” He yelled as disappeared again, this time not with the use of a spell, thus Miraak was met with Wuuthrad smashing into him yet again. Miraak groaned and quickly turned around to avoid another assault of the legendary weapon.

“VEN GAAR NOS!” A shout that neither brother had ever heard before, a tornado that this time sent Ineigion flying, unlike Unrelenting Force.

“Hiding is beneath you, Nightingale!” Miraak yelled in an annoyed tone as he searched for Imeigion, only to be hit with an Icy Spear spell, which of course had little effect as Imeigion soon realised as Miraak shouted yet again.

“YOL TOOR SHUL!” Miraak shouted as Imeigion held in a grunt of pain from being burned, but not before casting a paralysis spell at the same time. Miraak was frozen in place and could do nothing as Ineigion charged at him and once again hit him, then kicked him off the summit into the inky abyss below.

“Ok, there is no way it’s that easy.” Ineigion stated, seeming puzzled.

“Oh, he’ll be back any second, prepare yourself.” Imeigion stated as he gripped his sword tighter with a drain life spell in the other hand.

“Did you think to be rid of me so easily?!” Miraak growled, his anger and hate now clearly heard in his voice.

“Fuck.” Ineigion cursed as Miraak rushed them with his sword and staff in his hands.

“MUL QAH DIIV!” Miraak shouted as he became enveloped in his ethereal Dragon armour and struck Ineigion with such force his knees almost buckled and gave way. But like Ineigion he began to feel his strength quickly fading and looked over to see Imeigion using the drain life spell on him.

“That gross ass sword of his is draining your stamina!” Imeigion yelled as Miraak blasted Imeigion with his staff, having Imeigion stagger at the poison tentacles.

“FO KRAH DIIN!” Miraak shouted as Imeigion narrowly avoided the torrent of ice, rolling out of the way, only to have Ineigion kick Miraak’s knee, which in turn caused Miraak to shout another torrent of ice as Ineigion had no such luck avoiding such an assault.

“DIIL QOTH ZAAM!” Ineigion quickly rolled out of the way as Miraak was bombarded with a Boneman, Mistman and a Wrathman summoned from the Soul Carin. Imeigion them began to summon two Dremora Lords as they yelled about how much they smelled weakness and how they honoured their lord by killing Miraak. Ineigion quickly joined in on the onslaught as Imeigion continued with his ranged magic attacks.

“By Dibella’s tits! Fucking fall already!” Ineigion yelled as Miraak stumbled from the continued onslaught as he had easily gotten rid of the undead and had just finished with the Dremora Lords. Only to have Ineigion power attack Miraak as he finally fell onto his knee. As Ineigion was about to strike him down Miraak was enveloped in inky black tentacles and disappeared.

“Oh, come on!” Ineigion yelled as he began searching around for Miraak as Imeigion stood at the ready. Only to see him reappear in the centre of the summit in a pool of poisonous ink in an ethereal form. But both brothers grew confused when one of Miraak’s Dragons landed before him as Miraak prepared his thu’um.

“Kruziikrel, ZIIL LOS DII DU!” Miraak shouted as both of them watched on in horror as the Dragon died on the spot and Miraak absorbed it’s soul, recovering his lost health and strength.

“You’ve got to be fucking shitting me!” Ineigion yelled as Miraak turned to face them.

“You are completely out of your league, I had given you a chance to flee, yet you chose otherwise.” Miraak reminded harshly, only for the three of them to hear an incoming roar. Sahrotaar flew above and landed behind your brothers as you climbed off.

“About time you showed up!” Ineigion yelled as you rolled your eyes, then remembering that he couldn’t see it from under your mask.

“Sahrotaar, are you so easily swayed?” Miraak asked but then noticed what you were wearing.

“You wear the mask of the Warlord, how bittersweet of you.” Miraak spat in an almost sarcastic tone as you faced him.

“Sahrotaar, Zu’u ov hi fen krif?” You asked as you glanced back at the dovah.

“Geh thuri.” Sahrotaar answered and took to the skies above, probably enraging Miraak to no end, as he began to walk towards you and to Ineigion’s horror you did the same, even despite Miraak returning from his ethereal form.

“And so, the First Dragonborn meets the Last Dragonborn at the summit of Apocrypha. No doubt just as Hermaeus Mora intended. He is a fickle master, you know. But now I will be free of him. My time in Apocrypha is over. You are here in your full power, and thus subject to my full power. You will die. And with the power of your soul, I will return to Solstheim and be master of my own fate once again.” Miraak stated as you both stopped in front of each other.

“Oh, I don’t doubt that for a second, can I assume it wasn’t you who sent all those cultists after me and my brothers?” You asked as he shook his head.

“They may worship me, but they have never taken any orders from me. It was Hermaeus Mora who sent them after you.” Miraak explained as you noticed his grip on his weapons tighten.

“Now, before we begin killing each other, I want to ask two more questions.” You demanded as Miraak gave a small sigh.

“What is it you wish to know?” Miraak asked in return.

“Why are you so convinced that my soul will grant you your freedom?” You asked as you tried your best to read his body language, but to no avail.

“You are Dragonborn, like myself. It would be foolish to deny you have an incredibly powerful soul, one greater than any of the dov, it will grant me enough power for my escape from this place.” Miraak explained, not exactly going into too much detail.

“Right, and my final question. Do you really want to do this, to kill me?” You asked as you then noticed that his sword began to shake over so slightly.

“Nid, but as I have told you before, fate decreed that you had to die so that I could win my freedom.” Miraak answered truthfully as he prepared himself for the real battle to begin.

“I see, ruz Zu’u los vahzah krosis fah fos fent kos dreh.” You apologised sadly as you drew Dawnbreaker and prepared yourself like he had.

“Medven Dovahkiin.” Miraak replied as you both swung your weapons; it was time to break fate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Daan - Destiny/Unavoidable or Doom - Chapter Title  
Hi fen mindok ont hi bo, Kro - You will know once you arrive, Mage  
Vos niin siiv tir fah nistmaar - Let them find out for themselves  
Mu fent daal wah fin Monahven - We shall return to the Throat of The World  
Pruzaan do gluus Dovahkiin - Best of luck Dragonborn  
VEN VUL RIIK - Wind Dark Gale - Soul Fog Shout  
LOK VAH KOOR - Sky Spring Summer - Clear Skies Shout  
NAHL DAL VUS - Living Return Nirn - Return to Nirn shout, only Tsun has this shout and it's used to sent you back to Nirn after you killed Alduin.  
Hi lost daal, voth hin zeymah daar sul - You have returned, with your brothers this time  
Jul-Fahliil - Man-Elf  
Fin Deyra Kulaan - The Daedric Prince  
Rinik pruzah Dovahkiin - Very well Dragonborn  
Bo ruz, sav fin diist Dovahkiin - Go then, save the first Dragonborn  
Zu’u fen sav rok ahrk viik Hermaeus Mora ahst fin krodren - I will save him and defeat Hermaeus Mora in the process  
Zu’u los vahzah krosis - I am truly sorry  
Los hi ahraan Dovahkiin? - Are you scared Dragonborn?  
Zu’u fund kos nok fod Zu’u saag Zu’u los ni - I would be lying if I said I was not  
Mu fent praan het erei hi praag mu - We shall rest here until you need us  
Monahven - Throat of The World  
Zu’u fent reyzan het erei hi vokrii Dovahkiin - I shall remain here until you return Dragonborn  
Fen hi ahtiid fin sonaak qah wah grah? - Will you wear the priest armour to battle?  
Ahtiid Konahrik kah - Wear Warlord proudly  
Zu’u fent - I shall  
Fin tiid lost bo, nii fund kos aan lo wah saag Zu’u los ni sotiiv - The time has come, it would be a lie to say I am not excited  
Dii mindol rinik, amativ wah grah! - My thought exactly, onward to battle!  
GOL HAH DOV - Earth Mind Dragon/Dragonkind - Bend Will Shout  
thuri - my overlord  
Fos los hin fann Dovah? - What is your name Dragon?  
Fen hi aak mu viik Miraak? - Will you help us defeat Miraak?  
Nahkriin saraan lingrah - Vengeance has waited long  
FUS RO DAH - Force Balance Push - Unrelenting Force Shout  
WULD NAH KEST - Whirlwind Fury Tempest - Whirlwind Sprint Shout  
VEN GAAR NOS - Wind Unleash Strike - Cyclone Shout  
YOL TOOR SHUL - Fire Inferno Sun - Fire Breath Shout  
MUL QAH DIIV - Strength Amour Wyrm - Dragon Aspect Shout  
FO KRAH DIIN - Frost Cold Freeze - Ice Breath Shout  
DIIL QOTH ZAAM - Undead Tomb Slave - Durnehviir's signature shout that only he has  
ZIIL LOS DII DU - Soul Is My Devour - Miraak's four word shout that rips a Dragons soul out and heals him (Or as I like to call it the Bullshit Shout)  
Zu’u ov hi fen krif? - I trust you will fight?  
Geh thuri - Yes my overlord  
Nid - No  
ruz Zu’u los vahzah krosis fah fos fent kos dreh - then I am truly sorry for what shall/must be done  
Medven Dovahkiin - Likewise Dragonborn
> 
> I tried to give some backstory with the Solstheim Dragon Priests, but the only one that has any decent history is Ahzidal. Obviously we know Vahlok defeated Miraak, but we don't know much else about him. And don't get me started on Dukaan, there is absolutely nothing to go on so I just made that shit up. But an idea that sprung to mind is that Ahzidal was the only one in a actual burial (other than Valok) so I like to think that Ahzidal's temple was actually Benkongerike. Dukaan and Zahkriisos may have hand their own Black Books, but they were just placed on a pedestal. Where as Miraak and Ahzidal have their's on a pedestal but decorated like a shrine almost. And if I remember correctly Benkongerike's Black Book was addressed in the same way as Ahzidal's and Miraak's. Just a thought I had.


	7. Rii Kren

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter has proven to be an actual god damn nightmare to write. Enjoy!

His words rung through your head like a heart-breaking nightmare. You began to wonder if he truly knew he would fail and this was just one last act of defiance against Hermaeus Mora. Was it really death over servitude? Either way it didn’t stop the rage you felt when he killed his last two dragons to restore his strength to continue fighting on. You and your brothers were bloody and broken as you held Dawnbreaker in one hand and Auriel’s shield in the other.

“MUL QAH DIIV!” Miraak shouted as he was engulfed in his colourful ethereal dragon armour and then charged at you once again. Imeigion kept his distance with his long-distance attacks while you and Ineigion ran in for the close quarters combat.

“The Greybeards taught you well, but I know things they will never teach you.” Miraak informed you as you blocked his sword with your shield, as you gave a laugh.

“They’ve taught me two shouts, the rest I have learned on my own.” You grunted as your arm began to shake under the weight of his strength. Then Miraak moved out the way of Ineigion’s attack, learning to avoid him the most, and blasting him back with his Cyclone shout. Only to have Miraak stagger with the excessive power built up over time from Auriel’s Shield as you bashed him with it.

“Hermaeus Mora is laughing at us, you know.” Miraak groaned as you began to slash at him with Dawnbreaker a few times before he blocked. You wanted to scream at him, tell him of your plan to save him but if you did Hermaeus Mora would intervene and probably kill all of you on the spot. Ruining your one and only chance for all of you to get out of here.

“Of course he is, he was the one to set all of this up.” You growled angrily and then prepared a shout much like he did.

“YOL TOOR SHUL!” Miraak shouted as you staggered back.

“ZUN HAAL VIIK!” You shouted back as his weapons where ripped from his hands, both of your brothers saw their chance and rushed Miraak with their weapons at the ready. Miraak desperately blocked Imeigion’s magic with a Greater Ward spell and shouted Unrelenting Force at Ineigion to keep him at bay for a moment. But it didn’t stop Imeigion from stabbing Miraak in the shoulder as he growled in pain from the blade with its enchantments to back it up. It gave enough time for Ineigion to recover and smash Wuuthrad into his chest, easily shattering a few bones as he was knocked back, as Imeigion retracted his blade.

“WULD NAH KEST!” You shouted as you propelled forward, planning on delivering the final blow until he disappeared through a mass of tentacles, barely avoiding your strike.

“This shit again!?” Ineigion yelled as you all began frantically searching for Miraak only to find him in the centre yet again, but this time being held up by an invisible force. You felt like you were about to throw up your own heart once you saw him being impaled by one of Hermaeus Mora’s tentacles. Miraak should have died right then and there on the spot, but you all heard him struggling to escape.

“Did you think you could escape me, Miraak?! You can hide nothing from me here!” You and your brothers looked on in horror as Hermaeus Mora’s many eyes appeared all around but all saw the main massive one, blinking ever so slowly at his disgraced champion.

“Great, first Miraak steals your kills now Mora’s stealing them.” Ineigion grumbled to you, but you flat out ignored him as Mora’s eye then focused on you.

“May she be rewarded for her service as I am.” Miraak spat sarcastically and you couldn’t help but know what that meant. Mora then stabbed you in a similar fashion as Miraak, but kept you on the ground. You heard both of your brothers scream your name but where blown back by Hermaeus Mora’s constant attacks.

“Did you think I would not know of your plan!?” Mora yelled as you gave a wet cough of blood and looked up at the disgusting eye of Hermaeus Mora.

“I’ve had menstrual cycles more painful than this!” You yelled with a defiant smirk as Durnehviir attacked with all his fury, the tentacle retracted from you as you gave a painful yelp. You also noticed that Miraak had fallen like a discarded doll to the ground.

“Imeigion, Ineigion you know what to do!” You yelled as you ignored the hole in your stomach as you painstakingly made your way over to the other barely alive Dragonborn. You then fell to your knees next to him as you watched his head turn ever so slightly to look at you.

“End me, you have won. Filok ol hi piraak fin grozein.” Miraak begged as you shook your head.

“No, our plan can still work! I know Alduin's Thu’um. Once I have your soul, I can bring you back! You have to trust me! We’re all getting out of here!” You screamed as he said nothing but you could tell he was suffering, the pool of blood spreading from under him was a major indicator.

“Ruz krii zu’u, nu. Hermaeus Mora will not be held at bay for much longer.” Miraak demanded with a wet choking cough, most likely from his own blood. You then pulled out your dragon priest dagger and held it tightly in your hands.

“I hope you can forgive me for this.” You whispered as he gave a painful chuckle. You hesitated for a brief moment before stabbing him right in the heart, he gave a choking scream then went limp once you pulled the dagger from his chest. You then knew he was truly dead as he finally stopped breathing raggedly, you be lying if you did feel like absolute shit. But it was going to be worth it, you knew what you had to do.

“You will never get away with this!” Mora screamed as he began to notice Miraak body begin to burn away as you absorbed his soul. But you were surprised that you hadn’t just taken Miraak’s, you had also taken his Dragons souls too. But you began to focus, your brothers and Durnehviir were risking their lives, just to by you enough time.

“Zii staadnau! Su'um stin! Vaan avok!” You chanted as your body began to glow and pulse with bright pure magic, only to have it explode around you making you scream at how painful it felt. It drained almost all of your magicka to purify not only Miraak’s soul but his other three dragons.

“(Y/N) hurry up!” Ineigion yelled as you coughed up your own blood, your wound more than likely fatal. You stood up, easily struggling to stand, rolled back your shoulders and screamed into the acid green skies above. Your thu’um shaking the very realm as the skies turned red and rolled with black thunder clouds. However instead of normal rain it began to rain molten meteors. Alduin’s storm call shout, you briefly saw Hermaeus Mora’s many eyes and tentacles struggling to attack because of the storm you summoned.

“SLEN TIID VO!” You shouted and tried your best not to give into a sobbing scream as Miraak’s soul was torn out of your body and returned to its original source, along with Sahrotaar, Kruziikrel and Relonikiv souls at the same time. Having four different souls torn from your body hurt so much more than any torture you’ve ever endured and certainly more than Hermaeus Mora stabbing you. That wound probably wasn’t helping your case as you fell to your knee, holding yourself with Dawnbreaker. You heard Miraak gasp and the roar of his Dragons, you were pretty sure you were a sobbing mess by this point.

“Imeigion for the love of the gods heal (Y/N) already!” Ineigion yelled as he sliced another tentacle with Wuuthrad.

“There is no way you can take on all this yourself!” Imeigion yelled as he continued to attack with his magic. But were both surprised when Miraak’s dragons joined in breathing ice and fire at Hermaeus Mora as he screamed and yelled Daedric profanities and swore to kill every single one of you. You heard your brothers yelling and screaming and you tried to stand as you continued to cough up blood. It was all you could smell as it gathered in your mask, with what little magic and strength you had left you attempted to heal yourself as you held a hand over your wound. As you wound began to slowly heal itself you felt yourself growing dizzy and began to collapse until an arm wrapped around your chest, holding you up from the ground. You weakly looked up to find Miraak holding you up as he then placed his other hand on your wound and began to heal it for you. You cried pathetically as he held you firmly in place and swiftly closed up the wound. It wasn’t done properly but it would be enough to keep you alive long enough.

“I need you to stay as close to me as possible, what I’m about to do will completely break Hermaeus Mora’s hold on you. Permanently.” You choked out, barely loud enough for him to hear over the yelling, screaming and roaring of everyone else, the meteor storm still raging on certainly didn’t help either. But he just nodded and dragged you to your feet and kept you upright until you pulled out Ragot’s staff, holding yourself up as Miraak let go of you. You then glared upon Hermaeus Mora who had now seen that both Dragonborns were alive, screeched and focused all his attacks onto you.

“KREN HIN SKEN!” You shouted as your brothers, four dragons and Miraak surrounded themselves around you, protecting you from Hermaeus Mora’s assault.

“LAHNEY ZEIM ZEY!” With each shout Apocrypha shook even more powerfully than the last, the power of your Thu’um almost deafening.

“KIINDAH NAAL SOS!” It felt like your very blood was on fire but out of sheer force of will and spite you stood tall and proud as you continued with your many shouts.

“MULAAG NOL ZUL!” You were pretty sure you heard Imeigion cast Lightning Storm but you kept your eyes on Hermaeus Mora, finding it incredibly enjoying watching a Daedric Prince finally bite off more than he could chew.

“ZOROX YUN LAAS!” Whatever Hermaeus Mora was yelling it was drowned out from the sheer power of your own voice, practically causing earthquakes as the tower shook below your feet.

“OL DII RONIT!” You then had your staff disappear as you took a step forward and pulled out Auriel’s bow and nocked a Sunhallowed Arrow and aimed it right at Hermaeus Mora’s grotesque massive eye.

“KRIIST VOTH MU!” You finally finished and let your Sunhallowed arrow fly right into his eye as he screamed in agony and then noticed a sickly green energy pull itself away from Miraak and his dragons and almost shattered away into nothingness. He was nearly free from Hermaeus Mora and you felt yourself swell with pride for a moment until you heard the Daedric Prince screech yet again.

“You will not escape! Apocrypha is my realm! You will never be safe from me! Even upon Nirn!” Hermaeus Mora yelled, his echoey voice could be heard from all directions.

“You will never harm us ever again!” You yelled as you shot another arrow at him, but then glanced over to Imeigion as he began rummaging through his things and pulled out the three Elder Scrolls and yanked the strange looking key from his neck and then placed the key upon the Staff of Magnus.

“You are insane, Nightingale.” Miraak stated as Imeigion chuckled.

“So, you know what this is then?” Imeigion asked with a cocky tone of voice.

“Imeigion what are you doing?! We need to get out of here!” Ineigion yelled, as you couldn’t help but agree.

“You need to trust me, (Y/N) hide us now!” Imeigion yelled as he used the key on the staff as he began to glow a harsher green and radiate power to an immeasurable degree.

“VEN VUL RIIK!” You shouted as a mist began to seep in at all directions, hiding everyone in sight so even Hermaeus Mora couldn’t see even the Dragons flying around.

“You will not defy me in my own realm!” Hermaeus Mora yelled as Imeigion grabbed your arm and dragged you away with him, handing you the Elder Scrolls.

“What are you planning?” You asked, deciding that being pissed with him wasn’t exactly the most important thing right now.

“This is the Skeleton Key, a Daedric Artefact of Nocturnal. She has allowed me to use it for this battle. It can unlock any barrier, either it be physical or any other. I’ve used it on the Staff of Magnus. It causes whatever it’s used upon to unlock its true potential and power, I can very well drain all of Mora’s power with the staff.” Imeigion explained quickly, maybe being pissed at him was perfectly reasonable.

“Imeigion.” You uttered in anger and disbelief.

“You can be pissed at me all you want, but Hermaeus Mora is right. We won’t be safe from him when we return to Nirn. Now we definitely won’t be able to kill him but we could seal him away in his own realm. I created a spell to use the Elder Scrolls to seal him away here, but I need you at your most powerful.” Imeigion continued to explain.

“I don’t like where this is heading.” You grumbled but motioned for him to finish his plan.

“I’m going to use the Skeleton Key on you, it will make your shouts as powerful as they can be. We need to, in essence, beat the living shit out of him. Once he’s down or distracted enough I will use the spell to seal him away, then it will be a case of getting us all out and then you reading the book.” Imeigion explained as he handed you Waking Dreams. You sighed and nodded.

“You better know what you’re doing Imeigion.” You warned as he scoffed at you.

“So far, my plan has worked with only a few hiccups, now get rid of the mist and I’ll use the key on you.” Imeigon informed as he then walked behind you with the key and staff at the ready.

“LOK VAH KOOR!” You thu’um cleared the mist and meteor shower and Hermaeus Mora then directed all his eyes upon you and screamed as Imeigion almost stabbed the Skeleton Key into your back. But he wasn’t lying when he told you that it would unlock your potential and power, it felt sickening and tried to stop all the power you were feeling from going straight to your head.

“Time to beat the shit out of a Daedric Prince!” Imeigion yelled as you prepared yet another shout as you dropped the Elder Scrolls and Waking Dreams.

“MUL QAH DIIV!” You thu’um sent everyone around you flying back, your Dragon Aspect looked much like Miraak’s, but yours had two very different features. The ethereal amour you wore was entirely black, but as you spread your shoulders out you felt something from behind you. You glanced back and saw the massive black ethereal wings.

“Hi vahzah los faal Vensekos se Alduin.” You looked over to see Durnehviir land beside you, looking almost proud of you.

“I may have just shouted myself some wings, but I have no idea how to fly. Help me take Hermaeus Mora down?” You asked as he immediately allowed you to climb upon him.

“Nii fent kos dii zin.” Durnehviir answered and took to the skies, and was surprised when the other three dragons followed your lead. You yet again drew your bow and fired yet another arrow into Hermaeus Mora as he was being attacked by four dragons, yourself and now Imeigion who prepared his overpowered staff. Hermaeus Mora’s scream was about the same earth-shattering volume of your own thu’um when the Staff of Magnus began draining away all of his power.

“GAAN LAH HAAS!” You shouted along with Durnehviir as the other Dragons attacked with ice and fire breath shouts. You then noticed that Imeigion then had Miraak take over with using the staff as he prepared for his spell with the Elder Scrolls. You continued to shout and fire Sunhallowed arrows at Hermaeus Mora along with the Dragons, making sure that the Daedric Prince had no way of knowing what was about to happen to him.

“(Y/N) get out of the way!” Ineigion yelled and Durnehviir didn’t hesitate to fly upwards as you called the other three away. As Durnehviir flew around the other side of the tower you watched as Miraak continued to drain away Hermaeus Mora’s power with the Staff of Magnus and Ineigion open up a jar. You’d be lying if you said you weren’t confused but then grew even more confused when the three Elder Scrolls began to float and circle around Imeigion. The jar that Ineigion opened were a few ancestor moths.

“By the blood of the Dragon, the Undead and the Wolf I bind your soul!” Imeigion chanted as the Elder Scroll of Blood opened up as the ancestor moths flew around Imeigion.

“Dein nos fin Deyra Kulaan do aan zugut gut!” You commanded as all the Dragons attacked with either an ice or fire breath shout as Hermaeus Mora continued to try and kill all of you, but was becoming incredibly weakened.

“Through the power of Aetherius and the god of magic, Magnus, I banish you from Nirn!” Imeigion continued as the Elder Scroll of the Sun then opened up and you saw how much Imeigion was struggling, but you kept up your onslaught by shouting with the Dragons and continuously firing arrows at any of Hermaeus Mora’s eyes and tentacles you saw.

“With the strength of all the Dragons and the existence of time I seal you to your own realm!” Imeigion yelled as the last Elder Scroll opened up, giving off a blinding light that fired right into Hermaeus Mora’s main eye as he screamed.

“(Y/N)! Now! Use the last shout Akatosh gave you!” Imeigion called out before collapsing to the ground. Durnehviir then charged at Hermaeus Mora and you prepared the shout that the gods had created for you.

“DEZ JUR AG!” You shouted, and if Apocrypha hadn’t been shaken before from the power of your Thu’um it definitely was now. Even you felt like your eardrums nearly burst from your own voice, as even the Daedric Prince’s screams of agony were muffled out from your own Thu’um. You noticed that the sky above was beginning to spasm as the aurora and stars began to shift, but more importantly Hermaeus Mora disappeared and retreated. Now was the time to leave! As Durnehviir landed you jumped off you sprinted over to Imeigion to make sure he was ok. Luckily, he was alive and breathing, but completely unconscious.

“How?...” Miraak began but you silenced him with your hand.

“You can ask all the questions you want once we are out of Apocrypha.” You told him quickly as you stood back up from your brother and waited until Miraak’s dragons had landed before you.

“Miraak.” You stated as he turned his head towards you as he flinched slightly. Maybe it was the tone of your voice, or the fact that the very shout that he created looked like Alduin on you.

“You do anything to Paarthurnax I’ll make you wish you were back here.” You warned harshly and didn’t give him or anyone else a chance to say a word as you used another shout, the final part of the plan.

“NAHL DAL VUS!” You shouted, hopefully for the last time for a long while as your brothers, Miraak and his Dragons were sent back to Nirn. If all went according to plan, they’d end up at the Monahven and hopefully not with you at the Skaal Village. You then noticed that the Dragon Aspect had finally worn off and all your injuries hit you at once, you just needed to grab the Elder Scrolls, read Waking Dreams and summon Durnehviir once you were safely back on Nirn. As you almost collapsed you gathered the Elder Scrolls in your left arm and opened Waking Dreams and began to read.

** _The eyes, once bleached by falling stars of utmost revelation, will forever see the faint insight drawn by the overwhelming question, as only the True Enquiry shapes the edge of thought. The rest is vulgar fiction, attempts to impose order on the consensus mantling’s of an uncaring godhead. First,_ **

You gasped in agony once you reappeared on Nirn, Odahviing at your side in almost an instant. You then began to feel yourself fading into unconsciousness as you dropped the three Elder Scrolls and the Black Book.

“DUR NEH VIIR!” You managed to choke out one last shout, summoning Durnehviir before finally blacking out.

“We have to make sure the Dragonborn lives, if she doesn’t her dragons are going to destroy our village!”

“I know, Frea and the rest are doing all they can.”

“It already took far to long for those Dragons to even let us near her. And even longer for us to convince them that we needed to take her inside.”

“Everyone keep your voices down; I think she is beginning to wake.” You had to blink a few times to regain your vision. Your eyes were heavy, sore and even after blinking your vision remained blurry.

“Dragonborn? Please, stay with us. You are back in the Skaal Village, you are not in Apocrypha anymore.” You groaned as your head pounded with the most painful headache you’ve ever had in your life.

“How do you feel?” You have no idea who asked that and didn’t waste any time scoffing at whoever asked.

“I was stabbed through my stomach by Hermaeus Mora and had it healed just enough to stay alive. What the hell do you think?” You asked angrily as you tried to move, and felt all the pain hit you at once.

“Dragonborn, only you returned…” One person stated as you sighed.

“Yes, I know, if all went to plan, they would have ended up back in Skyrim. I’m sure they’ll be making their way back here soon enough.

“All went to plan? What happened?” You looked over at who you assumed was the Village Chieftain.

“My brothers and I sealed Hermaeus Mora away in his own realm. The demon will never appear on Nirn ever again. You can thank Imeigion for coming up with most of the plan to do so.” You grunted as you tried to move again, only to give up once the pain rushed through you again.

“And what of Miraak?” Frea asked and you didn’t want to answer that, as much as you didn’t agree with her mind set it was what she was taught. She was in her rights to hate what Miraak had done, enslaving her people and to top it all off, watching on as she could do nothing as their ancient enemy murdered her father. Telling her that you saved Miraak was a bad idea, but lying to her was only going to make everything worse.

“He would probably be with my brothers, that is if all the other Dragons haven’t tried killing him yet.” You replied and you saw the horror and betrayal on her face form, which quickly turned to anger.

“You can despise me all you want, but I made my intentions on wanting to save Miraak clear. I’m done with killing all the Dragons. Besides, because of Imeigion your ancient enemy is sealed away for all time.” You pointed out as she shook her head.

“Do you have any idea what you have place upon this world!?” Frea yelled and you couldn’t help but glare back at her.

“Your people are decedents of a Dragon Priest named Vahlok! Vahlok may have defeated Miraak, but he only did so with the assistance of the Dragons. If you actually put in the effort to ask the very beings that were around during that event you might find out about what your people really came from!” You yelled back as you attempted to move and despite the pain you were successful this time. 

“He is nothing but evil!” Frea yelled back and you wanted shout her and the entire hall to the ground because of that remark.

“If Miraak is truly how you think him to be, then it will be my responsibility to deal with the consequences. Unlike any of you, I am Dragonborn like he is! Do you have any idea what it’s actually like? He’s the only person who can understand, as I said I’m done with killing the Dragons because people demand I do so! I am not a tool or an asset for people to use when they like!” You yelled back as you summoned your staff you keep yourself from collapsing.

“I am done being the end all be all. Once I start making my own choices people like you berate me for it. Simply because I didn’t do what you wanted how you wanted, like everyone else. You know who hasn’t done that?” You asked, your voice becoming dangerous as many of the people before you began to cower.

“The Dragons, my brothers and Miraak. Now all of you move before I shout you all out of the way.” You demanded as many of them scattered but not before glancing back over at the still very furious Frea.

“Hermaeus Mora will never be a problem for your people or anyone else ever again. I think myself and my brothers have done more than enough for your people.” You growled harshly as you limped away from her and outside into the freezing cold.

“Hi fod ni kos bo um.” You looked above you to find Odahviing perched on top of the great hall but Durnehviir nowhere in sight.

“Kolos los Durnehviir?” as you began to panic, you summoned him before you passed out right?

“Rok lost daal wah fin Soul Carin wah orofaal ok mulaag.” Odahvinng answered as he made his way off the hall and onto the ground in front of you. You sighed in relief but then noticed that you were still dressed in your Dragon Priest armour, all be it your mask. Before you could ask where it was Odahviing motioned over to where you first read Waking Dreams to find the book, Elder Scrolls and mask lying in the snow, waiting for you.

“Fos fent mu dreh nu?” Odahvinng asked as you picked your mask first and placed it upon your face and pulled the hood over. Then, much to your disgust, picked up the Black Book. The tucked the Scrolls under your other arm.

“I need to make my way over to Raven Rock. Tell the councillors what has happened and then wait for my brothers and Miraak to arrive back here. Because I can assure you, I don’t think I’m going to make it all the way back to Skyrim in the condition I am in right now.” You informed as you walked back over to him. Without another word you painstakingly climbed upon Odahviing as he then took to the skies above with a mighty roar.

Miraak woke with a sharp gasp as freezing wind pierced his clothing, he had forgotten what different temperatures had felt like. What the sky looked like, he began to panic as he climbed to his knees and felt the snow underneath his gloved hands.

“About time you woke up.” Surprised he looked over to see Ineigion leaning against a ruined Word Wall with his arms folded and helm removed, his Dragonplate armour having taken a lot of damage. But what shocked him was that Paarthurnax sat upon the Word Wall. The very same Dovah that killed countless people and enjoyed the cruelty he inflicted upon anyone. No man, woman or child was safe from Paarthurnax, not even the Dragon Priests. When (Y/N) mentioned him before she shouted him here, he didn’t believe her.

“Valokein hofkiin Miraak.” Paarthurnax spoke as Miraak stared in horror as the old Dovah chuckled. But just as Miraak was but to speak he heard the sound of other Dragons landing upon the cliffs behind him. Those being Sahrotaar and Kruziikrel, however Relonikiv was nowhere to be found.

“They have every right to be pissed off with you. The only reason they haven’t tried killing you is because we told them it would undermine everything (Y/N) went through to save you and them.” Imeigion pointed out as he and Miraak looked up at two very furious dragons.

“Where is Relonikiv and your brother?” Miraak asked as he glanced back over to Ineigion who gave him a smug look.

“While you were busy sleeping, Imeigion has been talking with them. He and Relonikiv have been getting along quite well. They left quite a while ago, Imeigion had to return that Key he used. Once they come back, we’ll be making our way back to Solstheim.” Ineigion answered as he didn’t move.

“I presume your sister will still be on Solstheim?” Miraak asked, not exactly looking at Ineigion but keeping a very watchful eye on Paarthurnax.

“Obviously, my concern is if she’s alive.” Ineigion stated as again Paarthurnax chuckled.

“She is alive, the Dovah would be able to tell if she had fallen.” Paarthurnax pointed out as both Ineigion and Miraak gave confused looks, Miraak less so because of his mask.

“She has become the Aspect of Alduin, in essence she has taken his place. Did she not display such suleyk (power) while battling?” Paarthurnax asked as the old Dovah looked back over to a very horrified Miraak. But the realisation that if (Y/N) hadn’t set out to save him, he never would have stood a chance against her. The only reason he was alive was because she was more benevolent than he was.

“Hin suleyksejun los oblaan.” Sahrotaar growled, and as much as he felt betrayed by those word, his Dragons had every right to be upset with him.

“Vobalaan in, faal laat Dovahkiin los nu thuri.” Kruziikrel growled as Miraak tried his best to hold in his anger at the situation before him.

“Is this why I could sense her soul being so powerful?” Miraak asked directly at Paarthurnax.

“Geh, she has been learning Alduin’s very abilities even before he was defeated. Gifted to her by Kyne.” Paarthurnax answered before looking upon Ineigion below him.

“Another concern I have is with you, Miraak.” Ineigion stated as Miraak raised a brow and waited for him to continue.

“Once we arrive at Raven Rock the people there aren’t going to take kindly to you. Myself, Imeigion and (Y/N) can only protect you from so much. After all you did enslave the majority of Raven Rock. So, unless you have some sort of plan for that, I suggest we maybe find you some new clothes to wear.” Ineigion pointed out as Miraak chuckled slightly only to have Ineigion frown at him more.

“You do not need to worry about my safety when it comes to justice and political affairs. I truly believe little has changed in those regards.” Miraak informed as Ineigion scoffed at him.

“Suit yourself, but once Imeigion and Relonikiv come back we’ll be making our way back to Solstheim. You can stay within the Staff of Shalior until we arrive, after all I doubt any of the Dragons want to be carrying you all the way to Solstheim. I assume you’ll be smart enough not to touch the Black Books that are stored away in there.” Ineigion informed as Miraak frowned, although Ineigion couldn’t see so with his mask on.

“Those books should be disposed of or sealed away immediately.” Miraak angrily informed as he finally stood to his feet only to have Ineigion roll his eyes.

“My sister’s wellbeing is more important right now, once she’s recovered then we’ll deal with the books. I’m sure Imeigion has come up with something, after all he came up with the majority of the plan to save your sorry ass.” Ineigion spat back, and Miraak could tell the Dragons around him were happily watching on as Ineigion spoke to him like he was nothing. Even Paarthurnax was finding some enjoyment out of this.

“Pogaas lost vuldak kozeim fin bok. You will see for yourself, Dovahkiin.” Paarthurnax informed Miraak as a close by roar echoed around them.

“That’ll probably be Imeigion and Relonikiv. While you’re in the staff take a bath, you smell.” Ineigion informed lazily as he pushed himself off the wall. Miraak would be lying to himself if he wasn’t feeling humiliated, angry and frustrated, even more so when Ineigion smirked and walked over to where Relonikiv landed with a loud thud and watched on as Imeigion happily climbed off the Dragon.

“I assume you’re feeling well enough?” Imeigion asked as he casually walked over to Miraak as he crossed his arms and looked down at the younger mage.

“It would seem so.” Miraak answered bluntly, growing restless with both brothers acting so smug and casual.

“Remind me again why we went through all this trouble to save his ungrateful ass?” Ineigion grumbled as Miraak twitched angrily.

“Because (Y/N) wasn’t fond of the idea of taking Miraak’s place, remember? I’m sure there’s more reasons, but that was the only one I really cared about.” Imeigion answered as he glanced back at his younger brother, then back over to Miraak.

“I’m sure you’ll want to speak with (Y/N) without interruption, so head inside this staff and make yourself comfortable. It’ll be a long journey, besides I’m sure you’ll enjoy a bath after these thousands of years.” Imeigion informed as he pulled out the blue staff and handed it to Miraak, which he hesitantly took.

“Sigh, you have my thanks, Arch Mage.” Miraak grumbled and entered the staff, reappearing within a small home fitted neatly with all the necessitates needed. However, when he looked up, he grew slightly confused as he saw all the other items on the roof. Miraak hesitantly took a few steps forward and began exploring, only to find a set of Master Mage robes and matching black college boots laid out next to a bath, likely for him. Hopefully the journey would be a while, because as much as he loathed to admit it, the brothers were right. He really did need to bathe, hopefully this would be enough to wash away thousands of years of daedric ink.

“You actually succeeded in freeing Miraak and sealing away Hermaeus Mora?” Morvayn asked as he and Adril stood in place, shocked with the news as you were sat down, leaning against Odahviing who had insisted on having you rest. He had settled around the Earth Stone making sure that no one came to close, becoming extremely protective of you.

“Yes, although my brother Imeigion came up with most of the plan to do so. If all has gone according to plan, Miraak, his three dragons and my brothers should have reappeared in Skyrim. They should be making their way here soon enough.” You answered as you had removed your mask but still remained in your armour.

“Miraak still needs to suffer the consequences for what he’s done. He did enslave most of Raven Rock.” Morvayn reminded as you sighed.

“I know, but please, don’t kill him. My brothers and I risked our lives to free him.” You pleaded as he merely nodded.

“For what you’ve done here, I will heed your request. But for now, I’ll have Aphia Velothi, Milore Ienth and Captain Veleth to check up on you every now and again. I can assume your Dragon here won’t allow us to take you inside?” Morvayn asked as you chuckled as Odahviing exhaled out of his snout loudly.

“I highly doubt it, he’s become quite protective right now. When I escaped Apocrypha, I ended up in the Skaal Village. They healed me enough to stay alive, but I’m still in pretty bad shape. Once Imeigion arrives I’ll be fine.” You explained as both men grew concerned.

“How will your brothers be arriving here? The Northern Maiden is still docked here.” Adril asked as you gave him a tired but smug smile.

“They’ll be arriving here with a few more Dragons, if you see a group of them heading this way don’t attack them. They’ll probably end up landing over here rather than the heart of the town. Don’t attack them and you won’t have to worry about anything happening.” You informed as you shifted a little to try and get more comfortable.

“The Dragons will listen and heed my words; you don’t have to worry about anything happening to Raven Rock.” You reminded knowing full well that the both of them weren’t exactly thrilled about having Dragons in their town.

“I hope you are right about that, but for now rest and I’ll have Aphia and Milore arrive soon.” Adril stated before both councillors made their way back to the town.

“Daar fahliil los gluuskei daar hi los fin avokei Dovahkiin.” Odahviing muttered as he moved your weapons and shield into a pile off to the side.

“Why? Want to set the entire town ablaze?” You asked with a lazy grin.

“Many of the Dovah will burn this Island to the ground if you were to perish here. And the fact that Miraak’s accursed temple still stands will give us even more reason to.” Odahviing answered as he continued to look to the skies, awaiting your brothers and Miraak.

“I have to wonder though, how’d Miraak handle being back on Nirn?” You asked as Odahviing huffed out a laugh.

“Zu’u hind rok aus fin volzaan hahnuv kren tum korasaal.” Odahviing muttered with a smile to himself at the thought as you rolled your eyes.

“It’ll be strange to speak with him now that our lives aren’t on the line.” You released as you began to grow a little nervous.

“He will learn his place, whether he wishes to or not. You have given him far more than he deserves.” Odahviing stated as he glanced down at you then over to the town and frowned. You followed his icy gaze to see Aphia and Milore making their way over to you with Captain Veleth close behind them. As all three approached you could tell Veleth was at the ready to defend the two Dunmer women and that both of them were terrified of Odahviing.

“Odahviing here won’t hurt you, he’s just being protective right now.” You tried to calm them down enough but Odahviing wasn’t exactly helping as he continued to glare at them.

“O-ok, we’ll need to get you out of that armour so we can properly heal you.” Aphia told you as she carefully kneeled down in front of you. You started by removing your gauntlets, then struggled to removed your boots. Then it came to your armour, you knew this was going to be painful. Captain Veleth held you up as Aphia and Milore began removing your armour.

“This is humiliating. I’m the Last Dragonborn! I defeated Alduin and I can’t even undress myself!” You grumbled as Veleth tried not to laugh.

“I’m sure it could be a lot worse.” Veleth laughed as you hissed in pain once your armour was removed, leaving you in your underwear. You knew everyone was staring, but not because of how naked you were, but from all the injuries you had.

“By Azura, what happened to you?” Milore asked as you also began to look down at your body only to find yourself covered in dark bruises; the stab wound in your stomach being the most obvious feature.

“Fought another Dragonborn to death, brought him back to life and then fought Hermaeus Mora. He’s responsible for the hole through my stomach and back.” You answered as Odahviing barked out a laugh while the group of Dunmer stared at you in horror.

“If it’s any consolation I didn’t come up with the plan to seal Hermaeus Mora away for all time. That was my brother Imeigion.” You added as your body began to shake despite Veleth holding you up. Milore placed down a blanket and had Veleth lay you down on it as Aphia began healing you.

“You make it sound like battling a god is just an everyday occurrence!” Milore exclaimed as Odahviing laughed again.

“Nunon hi vust grind fin rah ahrk morah do nii ol nid.” Odahviing pointed out as you gave him a small pout, only to then see Milore begin pulling out some balms and potions.

“This may sting a bit and the potions are going to taste horrible. But I promise you, it will help.” Milore informed you with a guilty look as she sat down on the other side of you.

“You mentioned sealing Hermaeus Mora away? How on Nirn did you manage to do something like that?” Veleth asked as you gave a painful laugh.

“Imeigion worked out a spell to use, but it required three different Elder Scrolls then I had to use a shout given to me by Akatosh. Dez Jur Ag, we didn’t kill Mora but he won’t be coming back to Nirn ever again.” You explained as the three of them grew even more concerned and horrified.

“You went through all of this just to save Miraak, the same man who was responsible for enslaving our town?” Veleth asked as you sighed.

“He’s been trapped in Apocrypha since the late Merethic Era, he was desperate to escape. I know he’ll have to pay the price for what he’s done. But as long as you don’t torture or kill him, I don’t have a problem.” You informed and you saw the confusion on his face.

“Miraak is Dragonborn, in fact he was the very first one to ever exist. I am Dragonborn just like he is, I am also the last Dragonborn. Hermaeus Mora wanted the first and last Dragonborn to fight to the death. I guess even the Prince of Fate didn’t see that I would challenge what he laid out for us.” You added as you then hissed in pain at whatever Milore rubbed over your wounds.

“Wasn’t Saint Alessia the first Dragonborn?” Aphia asked as you gave a small shake of your head.

“Of recorded history? Yes, she was, but Miraak was born long before she was. And Saint Alessia isn’t Dragonborn in the same sense as Miraak and I are.” You explained as all three of them gave you confused looks.

“You mean there is different types of Dragonborn?” Veleth asked as you nodded.

“Only two. Saint Alessia, Reman Cyrodiil and the Septim Bloodline like Martin Septim were Dragonborn, yes. But they didn’t have the same power as myself and Miraak, they didn’t have the ability to absorb the souls of Dragons.” You explained, trying your best to make them understand something that in fairness even you didn’t quite understand at times.

“What about Tiber Septim then?” Aphia asked as you gave a sigh.

“Yes, what indeed. There are to many conflicting things with Tiber Septim and I don’t even know if he was really Dragonborn like I am. Hell, we don’t even know where he was born. Was it High Rock? or was it Atmora? How was he and his dynasty able to wear the Amulet of Kings? Only descendants of Saint Alessia were able to wear it. How was he able to ascend to ‘godhood’? There is so many contradictions with him!” You ranted and was meet with concerned silence.

“Sorry, A lot of pressure is put on me because I am not only heir to the Empire but I am also Dragonborn like Tiber Septim before me. Everyone wants me to follow in his footsteps and also save the Empire from the Aldmeri Dominion. Then conquer Tameriel once again and bring ‘peace’ to the lands.” You explained with clear hatred as you saw their face light up in surprise for a moment.

“You forgot I am the daughter to Titus Mede II, didn’t you?” You asked with a tired smirk as they all gave bashful nods.

“I don’t blame you, after all why should Morrowind have to give a shit about the Empire. I almost don’t give a shit about the Empire and I supposed to be Empress soon.” You stated with a grumble then gave another hiss with whatever Milore was rubbing on you again.

“You mentioned a shout that was given to you by Akatosh, what does it mean?” Veleth asked trying to change the subject from the empire back to you.

“Dez Jur Ag, it means Fate Challenge Burn in our tongue.” Odahviing answered for you as they were all surprised and shocked that Odahviing even spoke to them.

“Even I don’t exactly know how it works. But all I know is that it did work and Hermaeus Mora will never get his gross tentacles on another Dragon or Dragonborn ever again.” You grumbled as both women had you sit up so you could drink a disgusting looking potion.

“I know it looks bad, but it will quicken the healing process.” Milore promised as you grasped the potion bottle, eyeing it off. Then with a sigh you tipped it back and sculled the entire potion then cringed at the taste once you were done.

“You’re right, it’s bad.” You coughed as you laid back down on the blanket.

“Councillor Morvayn and Adril have been doing a fair amount of research in all this Dragonborn business. They’ve found a book, simply called The Book of The Dragonborn. At the end of it, it speaks of a prophecy.” Veleth commented and you knew exactly what he was talking about. Ever since you discovered you were Dragonborn it had been hammered into your head by the Blades, Royal Family and the church of Akatosh.

“When misrule takes its place at the eight corners of the world. When the Brass Tower walks and Time is reshaped. When the thrice-blessed fail and the Red Tower trembles. When the Dragonborn Ruler loses his throne, and the White Tower falls. When the Snow Tower lies sundered, kingless, bleeding. The World-Eater wakes, and the Wheel turns upon the Last Dragonborn.” You recited having memorised the prophecy you had fulfilled.

“Do you know what it means?” Veleth asked, sounding a little hopeful as you blinked a few times.

“I know some of what it means, but I don’t see much point in worrying about it. That prophecy has already been completed. I am the last Dragonborn and I have defeated the World-Eater. The only part I know for sure is the Dragonborn Ruler is referring to Martin Septim and the loss of the Throne is the Oblivion Crisis. And obviously the last part is referring to me and Alduin. The rest of it? I’m unsure.” You answered as Veleth nodded and Aphia finally stopped her healing magic and pulled out some bandages.

“I’ll be sure to inform the Councillors of that, thank you.” Veleth replied as both Aphia and Milore began wrapping up your major wounds. Then after you had been wrapped up, they then dressed you in a long and loose dressing gown.

“It will be best to have you in loose clothing so you don’t agitate your injuries further. Now please, rest. You’re going to need a lot of it.” Aphia informed as she then placed a few more extra blankets and furs down for you. Knowing full well that Odahviing wasn’t going to allow you out of his sights.

“Thank you, I will.” You replied as you relaxed and watched the group of Dunmer leave, heading back to Raven Rock leaving you with Odahviing as he settled back down and curled himself around you. You sighed and began to make yourself comfortable with the blankets and furs given to you. Odahviing protecting you from the ash with his body and wings. It didn’t take long for you to drift off to sleep, your body relishing being able to finally relax after so much work.

“You sure are confident about heading back to Raven Rock. They’re not going to welcome you with open arms, they’ll probably try and throw you into prison on sight.” Imeigion stated as he pulled away his long hair to place his circlet on his head.

“I do not doubt that for a moment, but I am most certain that a poor struggling town like Raven Rock will benefit far more by having me do something of importance. Rather than sitting around in a cell for a few months.” Miraak replied as he sat on one of the beds provided, still within the staff of Shalidor.

“And can I assume you’re still wearing your priest robes is because the ones I provided didn’t fit?” Imeigion asked as he eyed Miraak off.

“Precisely.” Miraak answered dully as Imeigion sighed.

“Then I’ll need to get some proper measurements when I get the time. Either way, I’m sure we’ll be arriving in Raven Rock soon enough. If (Y/N) is still in the Skaal Village it will probably be best you stay in the staff a bit longer.” Imeigion explained as Miraak gave a small scoff.

“That worthless village is the least of my concerns. I have far more important issues that must be dealt with.” Miraak spat folding his arms as Imeigion gave him a raised brow, asking him to continue.

“Obviously I wish to speak with the Last Dragonborn, I have many questions. Then there are also my growing concerns with the whereabouts of Vahlok.” Miraak pointed out as Imeigion let out a laugh. 

“My brother and I found your apprentices tomb, don’t worry. We know where he is, it’s not to far from your temple actually.” Imeigion explained and then grinned, knowing that he had surprised Miraak.

“How did you know that he was my apprentice? All history of me has been erased from all written records.” Miraak stated angrily as Imeigion grinned more.

“Ineigion and I had found the tomb thanks to an earthquake from Red Mountain and helped a historian explore the place. But how we found out that Vahlok was your apprentice? (Y/N) had taken us to Sovngarde to learn how to shout us all of out Apocrypha, and to learn more about you from Hakon and the others. They were the ones to explain who Vahlok was, along with the other priests on Solstheim.” Imeigion answered as he then began rummaging through a near by chest and pulled out the Black Dragon Priest Staff.

“That belongs to Nahkriin.” Miraak stated a little surprised as Imeigion rolled his eyes.

“Well it doesn’t belong to him anymore. This is pretty much the key to the Nord afterlife; it’ll have to be guarded and kept safe.” Imeigion informed and noticed that Miraak twitched slightly.

“Her.” Miraak informed almost harshly as Imeigion grew confused for a moment.

“Pardon?”

“Nahkriin was a woman and was the most loyal of all the priests. She was chosen by Alduin himself to guard the portal to Sovngarde. While it was not the highest position it was considered the most scared and the highest honour.” Miraak explained as Imeigion instantly grew more interested.

“I’m assuming you held the highest position?” Imeigion asked as Miraak scoffed.

“But of course, in the Dragon Cult power equals right. I was the strongest and most powerful of all the priests.” Miraak stated in an almost offended tone, which Imeigion paid not mind too.

“We were told you were one of the youngest, who held the highest position before you?” Imeigion asked as he began inspecting the staff further.

“Morokei, I believe you were the one to deal with him and claim the Staff of Magnus, no?” Miraak asked, his tone now becoming cocky.

“Yes, and the only reason he was any threat was because of the staff. He wasn’t powerful in the slightest, but I suppose being a rotting undead corpse will do that to you.” Imeigion shrugged with a smirk.

“Are you not also undead?” Miraak asked back with a small but smug head tilt.

“Vampire Lord is far superior than a lich. Wouldn’t you agree?” Imeigion asked now fully challenging Miraak.

“Know that if you intend to challenge me you will fail.” Miraak told him as Imeigion barked out a laugh.

“You’re powerful, anyone with half a brain could figure that out. But you also need to realise that you’re only alive because of me and my siblings. You came at us with everything you had, I didn’t even use my Vampire Lord form against you. Ineigion didn’t use his Werewolf form either. So, do yourself a favour and don’t you dare underestimate us.” Imeigion now warned becoming deadly serious as his glowing eyes stared into Miraak’s mask, but then smirked and began to make his way out of the staff, but not before glancing back at the priest.

“The only reason you’re going walk upon Nirn once again is because (Y/N) worked her ass off to make sure you would. If I or anyone else had a say you wouldn’t even get to speak a word before we killed you. You owe your life to my sister, and if you dare disrespect her, you’ll have more than the Dragons to answer too.” Imeigion warned yet again and disappeared through the portal, making his way out of the staff to Nirn. Every part of him wanted to destroy something, he hated the fact that this lanky ass Vampire Mage was right.

“Nust lost bo.” Odahviing grunted as you moved groggily, the pains and aches finally catching up to you as all you wanted to do was continue sleeping. Odahviing was careful to shake the ash off himself, making sure none of it went your way.

“Zu’u hind nust dreh ni prodah zu’u wah bo.” You grumbled as you struggled to sit up, Milore and Aphia had come around every few hours to heal and check up on you, giving you, little sleep the entire day and night.

“Zu’u los ni tinvaak do fin fahliil. Hin zeymah, Paarthurnax ahrk sed vorey Dovah los het.” Odahviing informed as you then immediately sat up and regretted your actions as sharp aching pains coursed through your body. You then looked above to see Ineigion ridding upon Paarthurnax and Imeigion on what you assumed was Relonikiv. You watched as all four Dragons landed around you and Odahviing and smiled as your brothers came running over to you.

“Wow, you look like shit.” Ineigion commented as you spat out a laugh.

“It’s as bad as it looks, trust me. I look and feel like shit.” You stated with a tired grin and Imeigion immediately began checking you over.

“I can have all of your injuries healed, but all the bruising will have to run it’s course.” Imeigion told you as you gave a light nod.

“Whoever has been taking care of you has managed to get rid of all of the infections you had. I swear to the gods if you try anything that involves you weapons or magic, I will have your damn head.” Imeigion told you harshly as you again laughed, this time in relief as Imeigion’s healing magic worked it’s wonders as per usual.

“Was all of this worth it, Dovahkiin?” Paarthurnax asked as you looked over to him.

“That all depends on a certain Dragonborns actions, in fact where is Miraak?” You asked, finally noticing that he wasn’t here with everyone.

“He’s inside the staff, we’ll be taking him to meet with the councillors. He still needs to pay for what he’s done here. Don’t worry, you’ll get to speak with him soon enough.” Ineigion informed you as you gave a small sigh.

“This will also serve as a final warning to the people of Tamriel. I won’t be killing anymore of my own kind unless absolutely necessary, let the Blades whine all they want. They kill any of us I will bring them back.” You stated confidently as Odahviing grinned and Paarthurnax gave a small chuckle.

“Hopefully Miraak will prove to be less of an ass to you than he has been with me and Ineigion.” Imeigion muttered and you were pretty sure everything single dragon around you laughed.

“It shall take Miraak much time to adjust to the world. Hi lost aan hevno ahsod amativ. Nu sav hin mulaag, hi fen praag nii.” Paarthurnax told you as you again gave a small nod and easily began to drift back to sleep, as your body was finally being healed properly and the pain began to vanish. After all, you were pretty sure you deserved to finally sleep properly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rii Kren - Soul Breaker - Chapter Title   
MUL QAH DIIV - Strength Amour Wyrm - Dragon Aspect Shout  
YOL TOOR SHUL - Fire Inferno Sun - Fire Breath Shout   
ZUN HAAL VIIK - Weapon Hand Defeat - Disarm Shout   
WULD NAH KEST - Whirlwind Fury Tempest - Whirlwind Sprint Shout  
Filok ol hi piraak fin grozein - Escape while you have the chance  
Ruz krii zu’u, nu - Then kill me, now  
Zii staadnau! Su'um stin! Vaan avok! - Soul Unbound! Spirit free! Soar Above!   
SLEN TIID VO - Flesh Time Undo - Alduin's Resurrection Shout  
KREN HIN SKEN - Break Your Chain  
LAHNEY ZEIM ZEY - Live Through Me  
KIINDAH NAAL SOS - Birth By Blood   
MULAAG NOL ZUL - Strength From Voice   
ZOROX YUN LAAS - Create New Life  
OL DII RONIT - As My Equal   
KRIIST VOTH MU - Stand With Us  
VEN VUL RIIK - Wind Strong Gale - Soul Fog Shout (Used by Alduin in Sovngarde)  
LOK VAH KOOR - Sky Spring Summer - Clear Skies Shout   
Hi vahzah los faal Vensekos se Alduin - You truly are the Aspect of Alduin  
Nii fent kos dii zin - It shall be my honour  
GAAN LAH HAAS - Stamina Magicka Health - Drain Vitality Shout  
Dein nos fin Deyra Kulaan do aan zugut gut - Keep attacking the Daedric Prince from a farther distance  
DEZ JUR AG - Fate Challenge Burn - Shout gifted to (Y/N) by Akatosh  
NAHL DAL VUS - Living Return Nirn - Return to Nirn Shout (Used by Tsun when he sends you back to the Throat of the World after killing Alduin)   
Hi fod ni kos bo um - You should not be moving around  
Kolos los Durnehviir? - Where is Durnehviir?  
Rok lost daal wah fin Soul Carin wah orofaal ok mulaag - He has returned to the Soul Carin to regain his strength  
Fos fent mu dreh nu? - What shall we do now?  
Valokein hofkiin - Welcome home  
Hin suleyksejun los oblaan - Your dominion is ended  
Vobalaan in, faal laat Dovahkiin los nu thuri - Unworthy master, the last Dragonborn is now my lord  
Pogaas lost vuldak kozeim fin bok - Much has changed throughout the ages  
Daar fahliil los gluuskei daar hi los fin avokei Dovahkiin - These people are lucky that you are the superior Dragonborn  
Zu’u hind rok aus fin volzaan hahnuv kren tum korasaal - I hope he suffered the worst mental break down possible  
Nunon hi vust grind fin rah ahrk morah do nii ol nid - Only you could face the gods and think of it as nothing  
Nust lost bo - They have arrived  
Zu’u hind nust dreh ni prodah zu’u wah bo - I hope they don’t expect me to move  
Zu’u los ni tinvaak do fin fahliil. Hin zeymah, Paarthurnax ahrk sed vorey Dovah los het - I am not speaking about the elves. Your brothers, Paarthurnax and three other dragons are here  
Hi lost aan hevno ahsod amativ. Nu sav hin mulaag, hi fen praag nii - You have a difficult task ahead. Now save your strength, you will need it
> 
> If this chapter has proved anything to me, it is that I hate Tiber Septim so very much. And don't get me started on the affair he had with Queen Barenziah, but enough with the Dragonborn God. While I was writing this I was also trying to figure out what to do with all the other Dragon Priests and I think I have all of them worked out. Maybe, it will probably change knowing me. But just know that Miraak will eventually come around and explain what all the other priests were like. Also I love the idea of the Dragons becoming super protective and don't worry, they will try and teach (Y/N) how to fly.


	8. Krent

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You guys want a actual hot mess of a chapter?

“After everything you've already done for Raven Rock, I hate to ask for more. but I can't risk Councillor Morvayn being killed.” Adril commented as your eyes widened in surprise.

“He's in danger of being killed? How?” You asked in a tone of panic, Paarthurnax now being the one to keep an eye on you. It was late at night and all the other Dragons were off exploring the Island. Miraak was currently being ‘investigated’ and you still hadn’t seen or spoken with him since Apocrypha. While your wounds had been healed it still hurt to move too much, so Paarthurnax had stayed with you, while your brothers were off dealing with whatever was happening with Miraak.

“The Ulen Family of House Hlaalu, a rival Great House, has placed a death mark on the councillor’s head.” Adril explained, his tone ever worried and serious.

“Why would the Ulen's want him dead?” You questioned, you didn’t know a lot about the houses of Morrowind, but you did know that House Hlaalu lost its position as a Great House and was removed from the council.

“It's a private matter. Let's just say that they seek revenge for the execution of one of their own... ordered by Councillor Morvayn himself. The problem is I don't have any solid proof that anyone from House Hlaalu is hidden among us... only suspicions.”

“Your concern is obviously justified, but why come to me with this? I’m in no condition to be searching for killers, let alone be moving. I can assure you, none of the Dragons or my brothers are going to let me do much.” You explained as he nodded.

“I’m well aware, but I wanted your opinion on the matter. I am considering letting that Miraak handle this. If he is successful, he will be pardoned for his crime of enslavement of Raven Rock. But I am still unsure about him, obviously.” Adril explained as your eyes grew wide with surprise.

“He’s not exactly in any position to say no to something like that. I’m sure he’ll be willing to do it, but just be warned. He’ll get it done, but it probably won’t be done exactly how you want. After all he can bend the will of any living being with just three words.” You explained as Adril gave you a stiff nod. 

“I will keep that in mind, I have another question. What do you plan on doing with this Miraak once he is done repaying his crimes?” He asked as you noticed this caught Paarthurnax’s attention, although he was a lot more subtle about it than the other dragons would be.

“I…I don’t know. I gave him what he desired most, his freedom. If he chooses to leave and go off on his own that is his choice. If he chooses to stay with me then I’ll be taking him back to Skyrim with me. From there? I have no idea what is going to happen, if he tries to do harm it will be my responsibility to handle it.” You explained thoughtfully but then shook your head.

“Either way, he will become my problem not yours, why are you concerned?” You asked with a small tilt of your head. Adril hesitated for a moment before sighing.

“You have proven that you are a good person, but I worry that your position as Heir to the Empire will have you causing…Political strife among Morrowind.” Adril chose his words carefully but you knew exactly what he was trying to saw and you have a tired sigh.

“Someone like Miraak could cause many problems with your Empire, and in turn the people of Morrowind. The last time someone like either of you existed they ruthlessly forced everyone under the Empire, then he took over.” Adril pressed further until you placed your hand up to silence him.

“I understand that you are just doing your job and looking out for your people. But I can assure you, I refuse to be the same power driven Dragonborn like Tiber Septim was. I have far greater issues to deal with than conquering nations. After all, I am the one who has to deal with the Thalmor. Once I am crowned Empress it’s going to be all out war whether I want it to or not. If Miraak is smart he won’t try anything, besides just like I told him before the world won’t adapt for him. He will have to adapt to the world, a world that has moved on without him. He’s a man thousands of years out of time.” You explained as Adril stilled seemed apprehensive about it all.

“Either way, how about we focus on the current issue in front of us. I’m sure Councillor Morvayn’s life is more important than a dying Empire right now.” You reminded as he nodded bringing his attention and focus back to the current issue at hand.

“Yes, you are right. I am still not exactly trusting of Miraak so I am asking that at least one of your brothers accompany him.” Adril informed as you sighed and thought for a moment.

“Have Imeigion go with him, Ineigion still has a grudge against Miraak. Imeigion can handle someone like Miraak far better than Ineigion can.” You suggested as Adril nodded.

“Thank you for cooperating, now please continuing resting.” Adril then began to make his way back to town as you sighed and slumped against Paarthurnax.

“Zu’u mindok hi los frin wah tinvaak voth rok.” Paarthurnax stated as you grumbled.

“I’ve gone through all this trouble to save and free him from Oblivion and I haven’t even been allowed to speak with him yet. He probably has a lot of questions; I know I certainly would.” You complained as you folded your arms like frustration like a child.

“I am aware that I need to rest and recover but, to put it bluntly I am getting impatient and bored. I can only take so much of just sitting here and sleeping. Knowing that he is right here and I can’t see him is becoming more frustrating by the day.” You continued as you glared at the small ash covered town.

“I can sense and feel his soul, it’s so close and I can’t do anything about it. It’s becoming infuriating, and I can only assume he can sense me too. Is it this frustrating for him too?” You asked, your voice becoming harsher the more you dwelled on it.

“It is for all of the dov, we can sense your soul stirring at his presence. It shall also be safer to be fully recovered when the both of you finally speak. His actions may still be unpredictable, despite what you have done for him.” Paarthurnax pointed out as you only grumbled in response.

“All of you are being so overprotective, you know that?” You asked in a grumble as the old dovah gave a hearty chuckle.

“Perhaps. But remember, Miraak is a powerful and manipulative man. As was the way in those times, adjusting to this new world will be a challenge.” Paarthurnax explained as you pouted.

“You’re acting like I don’t already know this, hell I told him this to his face that the world won’t adjust for him. I’m not scared of him, even though it sounds like I should be.” You continued to grumble as the old dovah chuckled.

“Hi fent tinvaak voth rok fod fin tiid los vahzah.” Paarthurnax semi scolded as he made it clear that the conversation was over and that you should be resting, or better yet, sleeping.

Miraak stood between the two half-elf brothers, a smirk plastered on his covered face, then Ineigion whistled as he glanced over at him.

“Looks like Imeigion has some competition when it comes to manipulation and speechcraft.” Ineigion grinned as Imeigion frowned.

“As I stated before, justice and political affairs have changed little over time.” Miraak reminded as he folded his now free arms over his chest.

“Either way, I don’t think these people are going to be happy when they see you walking around their town. Now, get changed into this and meet me outside the Retching Netch Corner Club.” Imeigion grumbled slightly as he threw Miraak a new set of Master Mage Robes and boots to match. He couldn’t help the snarky chuckle that escaped his lips once both brothers were gone, he knew full well that Imeigion’s ego was hurt by that comment.

Once he was changed, he hesitated pulling off his mask, he had worn it for thousands of years that it was practically his face. The first thing he did was feel his now exposed face, it was almost surreal and that the fact that he was finally free from Apocrypha almost didn’t feel real. Almost. Shaking his head, he placed his mask with the rest of his discarded clothes and headed out to finally experience what this small town had to throw at him. As soon as he stepped outside, he was blown in the face by the ashy wind and held in a grunt as he made his way over to Imeigion.

“Hopefully none of these people will recognise your voice.” Imeigion told him as he opened the door to the establishment with Miraak following suit.

“Even if they recognise my voice, I doubt they will believe it was me.” Miraak grunted as Imeigion gave him a raised eyebrow for a moment.

“Well at least that creepy echo is gone, so you’ll have better odds. Let’s see how well you fair being back home, I’ll step in if I think you need help.” Imeigion commented as Miraak scoffed at the Prince.

“I do not imagine I will need your help, considering that the owner of this establishment is someone we can trust. Unless of course Councillor Adril was feeding the both of us false information?” Miraak asked with a smug smirk as they both made their way down the stairs. Miraak made his way over to the empty bar while many of the patrons made their way over to speak with Imeigion, so far so good.

“Geldis Sadri, correct?” Miraak asked as he sat down at one of the stools provided as the man in question raised a brow.

“That would be me, how can I help?” The Dunmer asked as Miraak gave what he assumed would be a small and kind smile.

“Adril Arano said you may be able to help me.” Miraak stated and Geldis immediately understood and gave a smile back.

“Well, well. Adril's got himself a spy, does he? Azura knows he needs all the help he can get. He's been chasing down the Ulens for years now.” He seemed happy enough about being let in on his little ‘spy’ mission, Miraak thought he was doing well enough.

“You think he is mistaken?” Miraak asked with a slight tilt of his head and watched as Geldis shook his.

“No, I just think he's going about this the wrong way.” He answered as Miraak then rested his arms on the bar and leaned in ever so slightly.

“I assume you have an idea?” Miraak asked and the Dunmer gave an enthusiastic nod.

“Actually, I do. If you want to catch those slippery slaughterfish, you need to let them come to you.” Geldis informed as he gave a smirk.

“Tell me of your plan then.” Miraak pushed.

“There's an Ulen Ancestral Tomb near the Temple. someone's been leaving ash yam offerings on the altar inside. If you were to wait inside for whomever that is, I'm betting they'll have some of the answers you're looking for.” Geldis finally explained as Miraak gave him a slightly puzzled look.

“Have you not informed Adril of this idea?” Miraak asked as the Dunmer gave a light scoff.

“What makes you think I haven't? Any time Adril and the Redoran Guard make a move, the Ulens must have been one step ahead and didn't show up.” Geldis explained as Miraak gave a nod of understanding.

“I see, thank you.”

“You can thank me if it works. Until then, I'd head up to the tomb and wait until your visitor shows up.” Geldis said lastly as Miraak gave another nod and mad his way to leave with Imeigion eventually following after him.

“You are aware of the plan?” Miraak asked as Imeigion finally caught up when they exited the corner club.

“Of course, I’m not deaf you know.” Imeigion spat back and Miraak couldn’t help the small smirk cross his face. Getting under the half-elf’s skin was easier than he thought.

“Good, now I hope that you will put all the experience of subterfuge into the next stage.” Miraak continued to poke at him but this time Imeigion just gave him a smug look.

“Unlike you this is my area of expertise, I earned my title of Guild Master and Arch Mage.” Imeigion spat as Miraak raised a brow at him.

“Of course, my only hope is that you have not fallen to such a disgrace of looting tombs.” Miraak retorted and smirked at the very offended frown Imeigion gave him in return.

“Were you always such a pain in the ass?” Imeigion asked as they came to the entrance of the tomb.

“Perhaps.” Miraak answered simply with a smug smile as the entered the tomb, they then both fell silent as they made their way through the tomb. Miraak felt a wave of nostalgia wash over him, but was unsure if he liked it or not. He is, or was, a Dragon Priest, preparing and tending to the dead was among one of his major duties. Once they each had a position, they both cast an invisibility spell and waited for their suspect.

“Do you honestly think they’ll find whoever wants to kill Councillor Morvayn?” Ineigion asked as he sat down next to you, the both of you leaning back on Paarthurnax.

“They will, Miraak’s life pretty much depends on it. And as much as Imeigion doesn’t like him he won’t jeopardise it, not after the shit we’ve gone through to get him out of Apocrypha. But It’ll probably take them a while.” You answered as you took another sip of the warm bowl of clam chowder Ineigion had made for you.

“I hope Imeigion trips him into a pile of ash.” Ineigion muttered as you gave a small chuckle.

“This is exactly the reason why I suggested Imeigion instead of you. He’ll at least wait until the jobs done, you wouldn’t hesitate and do it once you saw the chance.” You pointed out and watched him mock offense as he held his bowl of horker and ash yam stew in his hand.

“I think I get it from you.” Ineigion stated as you pouted and then grew slightly offended with Paarthurnax as he chuckled in agreement.

“Hi los zokraaz mal dovah.” Paarthurnax rumbled as you gave a ‘tch’ noise in response.

“You’re probably proving his point, whatever he said.” Ineigion grinned as you glared over at your youngest brother as he broke apart some bread and handed it to you. Grumbling you took the bread and began dipping it into your clam chowder and munched on the covered bread as Ineigion still grinned at you.

“Wait, is that the both of them breaking into a house?” Ineigion asked as you gave a surprised mumble and followed Ineigion gaze to see Imeigion pulling out a key and unlocking the door. Beside him was a man dressed in Master Mage robes and matching boots, and you instantly knew it was Miraak. You felt your heart beat pick up speed and your soul stir, you hadn’t expected to see him without his mask for quite a long time.

“(Y/N), don’t.” Ineigion scolded as he also hadn’t taken his eyes off the man, knowing full well what your secondary thoughts were.

“…Fuck.” You grumbled as Ineigion face palmed, you weren’t exactly sure what you expected him to look like, but attractive certainly wasn’t it either. But as soon as you saw him, he disappeared into the Dunmeri home with Imeigion.

“Dreh ni kos ensosin naal ok rot uv genund.” Paarthurnax scolded as you blushed and began stuttering excuses which only caused the old dovah to huff in response like a disappointed parent.

“You do realise when you and Miraak eventually speak all of us are going to be watching, right?” Ineigion pointed out as you couldn’t help but frown at him.

“I’m not sure I want an audience.” You grumbled before finishing off your food as both Paarthurnax and Ineigion gave you a serious look.

“Alright fine! I get it! But at the very least please don’t breathe down our necks.” You continued your grumbling as Ineigion barked out a laugh and possibly heard Paarthurnax give an ever so slight huff of amusement.

“No promises.” Ineigion grinned as you gave an irritated sigh.

“Oh, don’t give me that, you can barely walk, let alone stand for a few minutes. If that man so much as lays a finger on you, you’ll break in half. Or turn to dust, either way you are in no condition to be moving around. So, don’t even try and sneak off, because I know that you’ve been thinking about it.” Ineigion scolded as you gave a loud groan of annoyance.

“I will not! Just because I’m covered in bruises and bandages doesn’t mean shit!” You yelled growing frustrated with each moment.

“Ugh, fine we’ll see how you take walking around town for a bit. I have no idea what else to give you to keep yourself busy. I doubt you want books to read after being in Apocrypha?” Ineigion asked with a sigh as you grinned slightly at your small victory.

“Oh, thank the gods, finally!” You exclaimed happily as you summoned Ragot’s staff and pulled yourself to your feet and finally stood up as you stretched out your arms above your head and cracked your back.

“Dreh ni dreh naan truk hinzaal, goraan gein.” Paarthurnax semi scolded as you assumed, he was frowning at you.

“Geh Bormah.” You grumbled back with a small pout as you and Ineigion began making your way into the market town of Raven Rock, but not before giving the door to the Dunmeri Manor an anxious glance as the both of you passed by it.

“They’ll be fine, quit worrying.” Ineigion interrupted as he began pushing you away from the home into the market place. Giving a slight nod you tried to focus on other things, which didn’t take long as Milore was the first one to see you.

“Oh! You’re up and walking, I take it you’re feeling better then?” Milore asked in a surprised but kind tone and you couldn’t help but smile.

“Still sore and covered head to toe in bruises, but other than that I’m doing fine. I’ve been going a bit stir crazy with resting and having Dragons watching over and guarding me.” You explained as you leaned on your staff for support with Ineigion keeping a watchful eye on you.

“That other half-elf that arrived here with the dragons and the one with you, he must be a master healer. You should’ve still been bed ridden for the next few weeks with those injuries.” Milore pointed out and both you and Ineigion looked at each other for a moment and then laughed lightly.

“This one here and the other half-elf are actually my younger brothers. We all share Imperial blood, same father different mother you see.” You explained as Milore looked over at Ineigion for a brief moment before it finally clicked.

“Oh, by Azura, forgive me! I had no idea!” Milore apologised as Ineigion put his hands up to show her to stop.

“Don’t worry about it, it happens more often than you think. I’m used to it, it’s not a big deal.” Ineigion stated quickly.

“I have to ask though; these Dragons aren’t going to do anything are they?” You could hear the fear in her voice, no matter how hard she tried to hide it.

“No, they won’t do anything to harm anyone here. It tends to be a lot easier to convince Dragons to do anything when you are part Dragon yourself. I suppose it also helps that they all seem to be quite protective of me too.” You muttered that last part but the Dunmer heard it all the same.

“What’s it like? Being what you are?” Milore asked as you blinked in surprise.

“Do you mean being Heir to the Empire? Or being Dragonborn?” Ineigion cut in also confused as she became bashful for a moment, but quickly recovering as her curiosity easily overcame her.

“Both, knowing you are going to be Empress must be stressful and being Dragonborn on top of that? I have no idea how you’ve coped.” Milore stated as you thought for a moment.

“In all honesty I try not to think too much about Empire. Don’t get me wrong I plan on changing things, but it isn’t my problem yet. Besides becoming Dragonborn came with the Fate of the world in my hands, heh, it’s the one thing the Nords didn’t overexaggerate.” You laughed lightly as Milore gave you a concerned glance.

“With all these Dragons about there certainly has been more talk about what’s been happening in Skyrim. A lot more attention is on that Civil War going on over there, we didn’t even notice all that much from here.” Milore explained as you gave a shrug.

“General Tullius is one of the best that the Imperial Legion has ever produced and he even told me that everywhere else only see’s Skyrim’s Civil War as a side show. After that’s done with, the next _Great War _is set to begin against the Thalmor.” You explained trying to keep your distain about the situation to a minimum.

“That’s a horrible idea, that Imperial Legion of yours isn’t going to fair against the Thalmor after they deal with Skyrim’s Nords right after.” Milore pointed out in a shocked tone.

“I’m glad you see the issues, if Skyrim has its way it will leave the Empire and be independent like Morrowwind is. Thing is the Empire relies on Nords as some of their best men on the battle field. If people continue to leave the Empire it makes the Thalmor stronger. They already have Elsweyr and Valenwood under their control. Hammerfell is fighting its own war against the Thalmor after the White Gold Concordat Treaty was signed.” Ineigion explained as he folded his arms.

“And now that you are Dragonborn the Empire believes they may finally have the upper hand?” Milore asked as you gave a sullen nod.

“What about that other Dragonborn you saved then?” Milore asked as Ineigion gave you a look.

“After he is done serving his punishment for what he did I’m going to give him a choice. He can either go free and do as he wishes or he can come with me back to Skyrim. He’s been trapped in Apocrypha for thousands of years. But I do plan on keeping the Imperial Legion and Thalmor away from him. The las thing they need to know is that there is another Dragonborn here with me.” You explained and Milore gave you what you assumed was a look of sympathy, but as she was about to say more, she stopped herself and looked past you. You and Ineigion followed his gaze to see Captain Veleth walking up to you.

“I’m sorry to bother you, but Councillor Morvayn and myself wish to speak with you.” Veleth stated.

“I’ll let Paarthurnax and the rest of the Dragons know what you’re doing so they don’t do anything stupid.” Ineigion offered as you gave a small sigh of relief.

“It was nice speaking with you Milore, I’ll see you again soon.” You waved before following Veleth into Morvayn’s Manor. But you then froze once Veleth closed the door behind him, and you weren’t sure if you were shocked, annoyed or both at what you saw. Commander Maro awaiting you with a very suspicious Morvayn eyeing him off.

“Maro, how did you get here?” You asked, still stunned as he stood to attention, but he failed to hide the surprise and hint of anger at how injured you were.

“The Katariah is anchored a distance away from the Island, the Emperor thought it would be a foolish idea to dock the ship here without so much as a warning.” Commander Maro announced and you knew which emotion you should be feeling now, and it wasn’t the first two you thought of.

“Commander Maro. What, and I cannot stress this part enough, the fuck?” You growled as your anger was growing by tenfold.

“I am aware of how ludicrous all of this is, but this order came directly from the Emperor himself. He is awaiting upon The Katariah to speak with you. I know I am already pushing my luck with being here myself, I know Raven Rock would not tolerate the Emperor himself to just allow himself upon the Island.” Commander Maro explained as yourself and the Dunmer men glared daggers into the poor Imperial.

“I won’t be doing anything until Imeigion is finished with what he’s doing.” You informed sternly as Maro gulped back his fear, but then you sighed realising that none of this was Maro’s fault.

“Sigh…Head back to The Katariah and tell my father that I’ll let him know when I am ready to speak with him. I only started walking again just today.” You grumbled as Maro gave a look of concern but saluted you regardless and quickly made his way out of the manor leaving you with Morvayn and Veleth.

“May I ask how long they’ve been here?” You asked as you rubbed in-between your eyes in annoyance.

“Maro stated that The Katariah has been around for around two days, but Maro had only been here for perhaps an hour? We spent that time questioning him. Just because we take kindly to you and your siblings does not mean we will tolerate the Empire thinking they can set foot upon House Redoran territory.” Morvayn stated angrily as you gave a guilty look.

“I don’t understand, he’s never cared about what I’ve done. Even when I became Dragonborn, why would he care now?” You asked, mainly to yourself.

“How did you and your brothers end up in Skyrim anyhow?” Veleth asked without thinking and you sighed.

“I arrived with General Tullius. It was supposed to be some great kind of parade and celebration when they had captured Ulfric. What better way to do so with the heir to the Empire watching over his execution right?” You asked in a bitter and sarcastic tone.

“But when General Tullius had captured him he changed plans and instead of dragging Ulfric and his men back to Solitude he decided to perform the deed in Helgan. So, I was rushed over to Helgan, but the Thalmor found out. My brothers were with them because their mother is Elenwen, the ambassador of the Thalmor in Skyrim. She tried to stop the execution from happening because if Ulfric dies it ruins the Thalmor’s plans.” You explained as both Dunmer gave you confused looks.

“The Thalmor’s plans?” Veleth asked, seeming more concerned than curious.

“When the Great War started Ulfric was with the Grey Beards, masters of the Thu’um. It’s the reason he can use the Thu’um like I can. I think he was with them for ten years; he was actually supposed to become a Grey Beard himself. But when the war started, he left to join the fight but was captured by the Thalmor after they found out he was the son of Hoag Stormcloak. He was the Jarl of Eastmarch at the time.” You began explaining as you then began to lean against the wall, to which Veleth grabbed a near by chair and had you sit down in it before you slid down on the floor. With a small ‘thank you’ you continued on.

“When they captured him, they tortured him until he gave them the information they wanted. But by the time Ulfric gave in that information was useless to them. So, they convinced him that the information he provided led to the fall of the Imperial City, though it had in fact fallen before Ulfric had broken. After the interrogation, Ulfric was allowed to escape.” You looked up as you saw Veleth deep in thought while Morvayn looked sceptical.

“How do you know all of this?” Morvayn asked with a small frown.

“My brothers are the sons to one of the most influential and powerful people in the Thalmor. Imeigion easily snuck into the Embassy in Skyrim and found a dossier written about Ulfric. The reason we did that is because a surviving member of the Blades made contact with us and thought that the return of the Dragons and the Thalmor were connected. Turned out the Thalmor were just as clueless as the rest of us. But all of that sneaking around in the Embassy did lead us to find a man named Esbern. He was a lore master for the Blades and he led us to a place called Sky Haven Temple and told us of my Prophecy of being Dragonborn.” You explained and couldn’t help the distain seeping into your tone of voice when speaking about the Blades which Morvayn picked up on right away.

“I am assuming it hasn’t ended well between you and the Blades?” Morvayn asked as you gave a scoff.

“They demanded I kill Paarthurnax and if I didn’t, they wouldn’t help me anymore. Paarthurnax is one of the few beings on Nirn who hasn’t used me for personal gain. He came up with the idea of using an Elder Scroll to learn a shout that was created by ancient Nords. Assisted me in my first battle against Alduin then came up with the idea to trap and capture Odahvinng and make him take me to Skuldafn. That place holds a portal of Sovngarde, the Nordic Afterlife. Alduin would use it to feed on the souls of the dead to regain power. He’s the main reason why I even saved Skyrim, possibly even Tamriel from enslavement from the Dragons. He’s the reason I can speak fluently in the Dragon tongue and most definitely the reason why I haven’t gone on a slaughtering conquest like Timber Septim.” You explained as your emotions were getting the best of you yet again and had to take a deep breath and exhale again.

“This is just an assumption about Tiber Septim, but the urge for domination is part of a Dragons nature. Timber Septim gave in easily to his inborn nature, in fact all Dragonborn seem to be like this. He didn’t ‘unite’ all the nations together to create the Empire. He did it because of his inborn nature as a Dragon. Which the majority of people and most definitely the Blades fail to realise. They so desperately want me to follow in his footsteps unaware of what being Dragonborn is actually like.” You ranted as Morvayn then gave you a look of sympathy.

“That must be another reason why you were so determined to save this Miraak then.” Morvayn stated as you paused for a moment.

“I…I suppose so, there were other factors but I hadn’t really thought about that one. He is the very first Dragonborn, even predating Saint Alessia. I guess that would make him an Atmoran rather than a Nord. Pfft, wait until Skyrim finds out that their only living ancestor is primarily a mage.” You laughed realising that Miraak used an equal mix of weapons and magic in his fighting style.

“Well, from what you’ve just explained I might have an idea of why the Emperor is here after all.” Morvayn pointed out as both you and Veleth looked over at him, awaiting him to explain.

“I am assuming he knew at least somewhat of your intentions of Miraak?” Morvayn asked as you gave a small nod.

“Maro is the Commander of the Penitus Oculatus. They basically replaced the Blades as the Emperor and Royal family’s bodyguards. They are also considered a spy unit, mainly fighting against the Thalmor and previously the Dark Brotherhood. He’s pretty much been keeping an eye on me without interfering in what I’ve been doing in Skyrim. He is also in charge of dealing with any matter of politics such as the Civil War currently. I told him that I was going to seek out Miraak but I never said that I was going to save him. At that point I had no idea who Miraak was, the only thing I knew was that he was merely claiming I was a false Dragonborn and he was the only true Dragonborn. But I later found out that it was a ploy by Hermaeus Mora to get me to kill him. Maro shouldn’t be aware of any of this though, there was no way he would have been able to know what happened in Apocrypha.” You reasoned as he merely shook his head.

“The fact that there was reason to believe that there was another Dragonborn would have been enough for them to take action. Besides, didn’t you go back to Skyrim for a while to speak with your gods? Apparently, you made quite the entrance in Solitude arriving with two Dragons.” Morvayn pointed out as it slowly began to sink in. 

“Oh, by the gods…I’m a fucking dumb ass! I told General Tullius that I was going to save him from Apocrypha! Of course he would tell Maro!” You yelled realising your error as you then began to curse to yourself in Dovahzul.

“It’s likely they want to seek out Miraak as a protentional ally and weapon before the Thalmor can get to him. Because if they’re aware of his existence and return the Thalmor will also know. And it also may have something to do with your Prophecy as Dragonborn.” Morvayn pointed as you rightfully grew confused.

“What do you mean? The Prophecy has been completed.” You reminded as he nodded.

“Yes, but who’s to say that Prophecy couldn’t apply to Miraak? It just seems very unlikely that he would be kept around for such a long time. Considering he was the first Dragonborn it was likely that he was supposed to kill Alduin before you did. But things didn’t exactly work out that way, so if you ever failed there was a backup Dragonborn.” Moryvan suggested as you stared at him for a long moment until you remembered something that Miraak had told you.

“Miraak had told me that the ancient Nords who sent Alduin forward in time with the Elder Scroll tried to use him to deal with Alduin. But also pointed out that if he did so he would have become a bigger threat once Alduin was gone. He was the most powerful of the Dragon Priests, he was practically a King during those times.” You remembered as Morvayn raised a brow at the new information.

“It seems you two have more in common than just being Dragonborn.” Veleth finally spoke as Morvayn nodded in agreement as you glanced at each of them in confusion.

“Miraak held a very powerful position and knew that because he was Dragonborn people would want to use him as a weapon. Then after he did their bidding, they would perceive him as a threat bigger than the one he destroyed. So, they would either try and control him or try and dispose of him. Sound familiar at all?” Veleth asked as you remained silent for a moment before taking a shaky breath.

“Ok, well I told Maro that I wouldn’t be doing anything until Imeigion came back. I wanted to speak with Miraak, because we obviously have a lot to discuss, but that will have to wait for now. Sigh, Solstheim is under your control so what do you think we should do?” You asked as Morvayn thought for a long moment.

“While he is practically intruding upon Morrowwind land under control by House Redoran, it would be foolish to simply force him to leave. Especially since you and your brothers are here, I am worried that they will assume we are keeping you hostage and use that as an excuse to attack. We need a semi neutral meeting ground, but I have no idea where we could hold such a meeting.” He pointed out as he walked over to the table and pulled out a map of the Island as Veleth joined in trying to help find a place, leaving you to think of your own idea.

You listened on as Veleth and Morvayn flip flopped between ideas until the front door opened to reveal Adril almost hastily but very clearly showed a massive smile as he rushed in. Imeigion and Miraak following behind him as Imeigion closed the door behind him.

“Excuse me, Councillor Morvayn? I have some wonderful news.” Adril announced as Morvayn turned to face his second and Veleth stood to attention, but you couldn’t help but glance between your brother and Miraak. While Miraak was clearing doing the same with you Imeigion continued to glare at you.

“Adril... I haven't seen a smile on your face like that in a long time.” Morvayn pointed out, mirroring his smile.

“These two were able to find out exactly who was a part of House Hlaalu. Vendil, Tilisu and Mirri Severin weren't who they appeared to be. I'm afraid they were here to avenge Vilur Ulen's death.”

“Vendil? But he's done so much for Raven Rock... how could this be possible?” Morvayn seemed genuinely hurt at the information as Adril gave him an understanding look.

“They did it to gain our confidence, councillor. They had us all fooled. I should have been more vigilant. I'm sorry.” Adril apologised.

“Don't say that. It's not your fault, old friend.” Morvayn then turned his attention to Miraak and your brother.

“It seems we owe you outlanders much, for you Miraak I believe you’ve redeemed yourself for your past crimes against Raven Rock. And Imeigion, we already owe you much for this and re-opening our mines. However, since a bit of coin hardly seems like enough... I've decided to provide something more substantial. Since the Severin family... or whoever they were... turned out to be criminals, they're property is now forfeit. As Councillor, I hereby award you Severin Manor and everything contained within.” Morvayn stated as gave a silent and polite nod while Imeigion blinked in surprise.

“Thank you Councillor Morvayn, but if I may be so bold as to ask what is going on here? And why (Y/N) is here instead of resting and recovering?” Imeigion asked as politely as he could but his frustrations easily broke when he mentioned you, even more so when you rolled your eyes at him. Both Morvayn and Veleth then looked over at you, as you gave a small sigh in response.

“Commander Maro arrived in Raven Rock about an hour ago, he explained that the Emperor is upon the Katariah and it’s anchored a distance away from the Island. Apparently, they’ve been here for around two days, our father wishes to speak with me. I didn’t want to make a move until you came back. As for what we’re trying to do? We’re trying to find a decent place to hold a _meeting _with the Emperor. But we’re having trouble finding a place, Councillor Morvayn isn’t exactly fond of the idea of the Emperor setting foot here.” You explained as Imeigion stared at you with a blank stare for a moment before groaning.

“I swear it’s one problem after another with you.” Imeigion grumbled as you glared back at him.

“This is serious Imeigion, our father is making a stupid move by coming into Morrowwind. I may just be assuming here, but it’s likely that he’s more than aware of my relationships with the Dragons. He’ll see them as nothing more than weapons at his disposal for the wars. Myself and you included.” You retorted back then making it clear that the last part was directed at Miraak as you gave him direct eye contact, despite how your soul was beginning to stir yet again.

“Then shall I suggest my temple being the meeting location? At least around the Tree Stone, I am under the impression that the Dov are still untrusting towards me. Considering how protective they still seem to be over you.” Miraak pointed out as everyone seemed to stare at him for a moment, but he showed no reaction and waited patiently for a response.

“That’s probably the best place we can stage this.” Morvayn mumbled then looked over at Adril and Veleth.

“Captain Veleth, begin preparing for the journey to this temple. I want as many guards as you can spare, even if they won’t try and attack us, I do not want to take any chances. Princess (Y/N), I know you’ve already done so much but I can’t risk Raven Rock falling.” Morvayn pointed out and you gave a nod, already knowing what he was implying.

“You don’t even need to ask; I’ll make sure Raven Rock is safe.” You added with a small smile as he gave you a look of pure gratitude.

“Thank you, make your preparations and let your Emperor know of what will be happening. Adril, have a seat there is much I have to explain.” Morvayn stated as Adril nodded and you pulled yourself up from the chair with the help of your staff.

“Before we start discussing anything, we need to tell Ineigion about what is going on.” You informed to both Imeigion and Miraak as they followed you outside. Your legs were beginning to shake with how sore they still felt and also with how overwhelmed you felt now.

“(Y/N), explain to me how you’re going to make it all the way to the temple in your condition? You can barely stand and you’re definitely not going stay on while riding a Dragon.” Imeigion pointed out as you frowned back at him.

“Then shove me into the Staff of Shalidor or something.” You grumbled as you continued to make your way over to Paarthurnax.

“I swear to the gods, once we get back to Skyrim, I’m keeping you in one of your houses until you are fully and completely recovered. The Empire and Skyrim’s civil war be damned.” Imeigion grumbled angrily as you grinned, leaning on your staff more. As you had just passed Severin Manor and saw Paarthurnax probably keeping an eye on Miraak who stayed a safe distance away from your brothers, knowing what may happen if he over stepped his bounds.

“Aww, do I hear a hint of concern for your big sister?” The three of you then looked ahead of you to see Ineigion walking towards you.

“Don’t try to pretend you aren’t concerned as well.” Imeigion pointed out as Ineigion rolled his eyes and you watched as both brothers began to bicker as they made their way over to Paarthurnax as you and Miraak followed behind them.

“Are your brothers always this way?” You tried not to jump in surprise, you weren’t expecting Miraak to speak to you yet, and this certainly wasn’t the first thing you thought he would ask you.

“Yes, this is how they are normally at least. That’s just how siblings are really.” You answered with a small smile as you looked back over at your brothers. As the both of you finally arrived you saw how tense Miraak was as he and Paarthurnax stared at each other. Then with a loud huff from his snout Paarthurnax looked over at the still bickering brothers, then back at you.

“Imeigion, take Ineigion to Captain Veleth and tell him everything that’s happening soon.” You told them as they both stopped at looked over at you, about to question what you told them.

“I think these two need to have a serious discussion, besides I need to be resting and recovering right?” You asked as you folded your arms and smirked at the way they both frowned at you.

“Fine, but we hear even one word of a Thu’um and we’re coming back here, weapons and magic at the ready.” Ineigion warned as you rolled your eyes, starting to grow impatient.

“Yeah I get it, now off with you two.” You grumbled back as you then began to make your way down into the soft furs and blankets provided. Both of your brothers glared at Miraak who paid them no mind as his focus was on the old Dovah before him, and you obviously as you practically relaxed against Paarthurnax, much to Miraak’s internal horror.

“There is much anger and resent you still hold Miraak, fos los nau hin hahdrim?” Paarthurnax asked as you saw his fists clench but his face remained with but a frown.

“I do not have confidence that you have truly overcome your inborn nature. What is to stop you from returning to your name sake?” Miraak asked with more venom and anger than you’ve heard from him.

“Such words are hypocritical for myself, but I cannot and will not trust you. You may have gained the Laat Dovahkiin trust, but you shall never gain mine.” Miraak finished harshly only to have Paarthurnax to huff out a small laugh.

“You are wise not to trust me, hi lost mindos. I would not trust another dovah.” Paarthurnax pointed out as Miraak’s frown only deepened.

“We were made to dominate. The will to power is in our blood, daar hi ont mindok. I can be trusted, I know this. But you do not. It is always wise to mistrust a dovah. I have overcome my nature only through meditation and long study of the Way of the Voice. No day goes by where I am not tempted to return to my inborn nature. Just as yourself Miraak, not a day goes by when you do not feel the suffering you have endured for these thousands of years.” Paarthurnax explained as both you and Miraak seemed surprised by his words, Miraak more so than you. It was enough to render the former Dragon Priest speechless and in response scowl at himself because he had nothing to say in response to such words.

“Zin krif horvut se suleyk. What is better? To be born good, or to overcome our evil nature through great effort?” Paarthurnax asked, as you knew that question well but never expected Paarthurnax say it to Miraak.

“You are finally free Miraak, dreh ni nev daar yun grozein do laas rek krif ful hevno fah hi wah loost. Paarthurnax finished as Miraak gave an irritated ‘tch’ and began to storm away from the both of you, but not before glancing back over his shoulder.

“The only reason why I have not been rid of you myself is because of her.” Miraak growled hatefully then continued to storm away and you couldn’t help the sigh escape your lips. You desperately wanted to ask what Paarthurnax did to him to warrant such fear and hate, but you had bigger issues to deal with right now.

“Do you think he’ll ever forgive you?” You asked looking up at the old Dovah.

“Nid, he will merely tolerate my existence.” Paarthurnax answered simply as you then frowned in thought, but shook your head.

“But I assume you have more dire situations that must be dealt with hmm?” You again sighed and began explaining the situation to him as he listened patiently.

“So, I’m assuming your discussion with good old Paarthurnax didn’t go well?” Miraak glanced behind him to see both of the Last Dragonborn’s brothers walking over to him. He had settled himself up on the Bulwark staring over a land that was no longer what he remembered nor was his any longer.

“Have you come to irritate me or are you here for a reason?” Miraak asked harshly as Ineigion frowned and Imeigion smirked. He then realised that Ineigion was dressed in his Wolf Armour with Wuuthrad upon his back comfortably. Imeigion was now dressed in his Royal Vampire Armour, gloves and all.

“Figured you’d want your creepy mask and clothes back, who would’ve guessed they’d be deep dark purple under all that disgusting daedric ink.” Imeigion answered as he held out his clothes and mask to him. Once again Miraak was stunned as Ineigion couldn’t help a small snort of laugh at his reaction.

“Before you even open that mouth of yours, we aren’t trying to use you.” Ineigion pointed out as Miraak then looked back at him with a confused frown.

“Then enlighten me on what you are doing.” He commanded only to have Ineigion roll his eyes and groan in frustration.

“Your clothes were disgusting and haven’t been washed in centuries, not exactly something you want to be wearing when meeting with the Emperor. How I removed thousands of years of ink from ancient rags? Magic.” Imeigion stated with a mere shrug.

“So, get dressed will you, we’ll be leaving for your temple as soon as I let oh father dearest know about what’s going on.” Imeigion added lastly as Miraak raised a brow at him.

“And how exactly do you plan on informing them?” Miraak asked as Ineigion gave a small huff of amusement. 

“By pissing off two Dragonborns and scaring the shit out of my father.” Imeigion stated as Miraak gave him a cold stare, only to have Relonikiv fly overhead and land upon the Bulwark with a loud thud as the ash flew up in a frenzy for a moment before settling. Imeigion then smirked almost evilly as Relonikiv happily allowed both brothers to climb upon him, as even Relonikiv seemed to smirk at him.

“Mindok hin golt, paak Dovahkiin.” The Dovah stated smugly as he took off to the skies with both brothers, leaving Miraak humiliated and feeling rightfully annoyed. But he was also slightly impressed with Imeigion in particular with how brave he was with him. Everyone who even set eyes on him still felt scared of him in some way. Perhaps it was because he was Dragonborn or thousands of years of Daedric influence seeped off him. Groaning in frustration he made his way back down from the Bulwark down into the small market town only to give yet another frown at what he saw. You, speaking with the Alchemist whose name eluded him.

“Just please, don’t go over board with them.” The Dunmer warned as she handed you a few different potions as you gave a soft laugh.

“My life may be chaotic, but not enough to overdose on.” You stated with a light hearted scoff until both women felt his presence and looked over at him.

“Dragonborn, I think it’s time you and I finally speak.” Miraak pointed out as, the both of you could easily tell that the poor Alchemist was terrified of Miraak. You thanked Milore and both you and Miraak made their way from the market town.

“Where exactly are we going to go? If the Dragons or my brothers see us, they’re all going to breathe down our necks.” You whispered harshly only to have Miraak pluck one of the potions out of your arms.

“I am more than aware this is an invisibility potion.” Miraak stated as he held it up in your face almost accusingly but held a small smirk.

“You’re still failing to answer my question.” You grumbled as Miraak gave a small huff of amusement.

“As you heard before, your brother was gifted Severin Manor, I shall be waiting for you there.” Miraak stated with his smirk still plastered on his face as he gave back your invisibility potion and walked past you to the Manor, leaving you a little stunned.

Sighing to yourself you made your way back to the market place and bought a few ingredients, food items and paid Aphia a visit for a quick healing session and a few buddles of bandages. You couldn’t stop feeling nervous now, you had spoken with him before, why was this time so nerve wracking?

_Maybe because you went so far as to use both Divine blessings and artefacts to help him escape? Your lives aren’t on the line now? You and your brothers managed to seal a Daedric Prince away in his own realm for the rest of existence? Oh, and you stabbed him through the chest?_

Shaking off the annoying voice in your head you painstakingly made your way over to the manor. Quickly downing the invisibility potion and as fast as you could, rushed over to the front door of the manor and slipped inside. Silence, that’s what greeted you, with a shaky breath you made your way over to the cooking pot and placed all of the items you were carrying down on the table. You practically collapsed in the chair with a groan and relaxed slightly until you head footstep from below, making your anxiety spike. Even more so when you saw Miraak come up from the stairs dressed in his Dragon Priest Robes, minus the mask which he held in his hands. To say you were feeling tense was an understatement as he calmly walked over to the chair near the cooking pot and brought it over to the table you were sitting at. Gulping back your fear and anxiety as he sat down across from you the both of you made direct eye contact and you gave a guilty smile.

“I guess you have a lot of questions.” You stated nervously as he raised a brow at you, this was it. Something you had been wanting but also dreading for a while now. You could only hope this would work out well enough before your father, the Emperor arrived in Solstheim.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Krent - Chapter Title - Broken or Shattered   
Zu’u mindok hi los frin wah tinvaak voth rok - I know you are eager to speak with him.  
Hi fent tinvaak voth rok fod fin tiid los vahzah - You shall speak with him when the time is right.  
Hi los zokraaz mal dovah - You are spiteful little dragon.  
Dreh ni kos ensosin naal ok rot uv genund - Do not be charmed by his words or appearance.  
Dreh ni dreh naan truk hinzaal, goraan gein - Do not do anything stupid, young one.  
Geh Bormah - Yes Father.  
fos los nau hin hahdrim? - what is on your mind?  
hi lost mindos - you have learned.  
daar hi ont mindok - this you already know.  
Zin krif horvut se suleyk - Honour fight trap of power.  
dreh ni nev daar yun grozein do laas rek krif ful hevno fah hi wah loost - do not waste this new chance of life she fought so hard for you to have.  
Mindok hin golt, paak Dovahkiin - Know your place, ashamed Dragonborn.
> 
> This is what you get when you try to combine in game politics, lore and your own guess and head cannons together. A god damn mess. Now the reason I haven't updated this in a while is because of two reasons. One is because of real life rearing it's ugly head and getting in the way, as per usual. The second is because I've been playing Fallout 4 recently, mainly because my boyfriend and brother told me I should give it a go. Now I don't like games like Fallout all that much, I much prefer Fantasy over anything else but I gave it a go anyway. Now it took me a while to get invested in the game and I didn't really care for much of the story or world for that matter. The only time I managed to get invested was with the Companions. Which by the way actually made me sad. With Cait you expected the whole notion of 'I'll kick your ass, I'll kick your dogs ass, I'll kick my own ass!' when in actuality it is 'I have violent tenancies because of my drug addiction and fucked up abusive past. I am hostile to strangers because they are out to get me or use me and I am "too fucked up" for anyone to love'. Preston is 'another settlement needs your help' when it's actually 'I have survivor's guilt, suicidal depression and ptsd from watching an entire town be killed off.' You get the idea, every companion has this. I loved that shit and I never use companions or followers in games. 
> 
> But then I went with Danse and it took me a little while to like him, kinda like Cait in a sense but like every other companion I ended up growing attached. Then came along Blind Betrayal, now this was the first time I was invested in a character and story at the same time, and he had become my favourite companion at this point. So much so that he is the only I have ever romanced. So you can bet your ass I was ready to fight Maxson when we walked out of the Bunker. (And yes I am aware of the cut content about challenging Maxson and becoming Elder yourself so Danse could stay with the Brotherhood)
> 
> Then there is the topic of Maxson, which is interesting because I don't hate him as a character. If you do that is fine, but like the companions I don't take him at face value. Do I think he is an ass? Yes. Would I fist fight him at a moments notice? Also yes. Would I blatantly villainise him and write him in fanfics as a lusty rapist daddy dom? Fuck no. If you wanna do that, whatever, I think it's lazy writing, disgusting and an insult to his character. But when your work has that kind of shit, fucking tag that shit! For the love of god! I get that sometimes you can forget tags for small details. But that is not a small detail to forget. 
> 
> Also I was made very aware that Miraak and Danse have the same voice actor. So no, I didn't go through the whole surprise of that. But I did find it interesting regardless. What I did find surprising was that he voiced Albert Wesker from Resident Evil. (I am also aware of how fucking THIRSTY some of you people are for Danse, like holy shit.)


End file.
